The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest
by kaykyaka
Summary: McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.
1. The Story on Page One

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

Chapter One – The Story on Page One

Club 21, Manhattan, New York City

The Damsels of Destruction had been given the task of going to Rome. The story on page one of the New York Times' art section was about their 'Three Angels' exhibition being endorsed by the Pope and he would be visiting St. Patrick's Cathedral to have a closer look at it. The reason the Pope was visiting New York City was to request that Tanya, Jamie and Melissa paint a similar piece for "three holy women" that recently came to Rome. Those three women were Amy Dumas, Trish Orton and Melina Hennigan or the Anointed, Truth and Miraculous trio known as ATM.

The Kliq were furious that ATM were still functioning as a unit; their agenda was to destroy them by using Shawn to shame his own family and friends by disgracing himself and God on live television every Monday night, which he did willingly. Now all eyes were on ATM again, nobody was talking about the Kliq and that was unacceptable. Kevin Nash told the Damsels of Destruction to go to Italy and find ATM and warn them that if they did anything to undermine the Kliq, Shawn would be the one to suffer. They already caused him to seduce the wives of Randy Orton, Edge, CM Punk and John Cena, there was no telling how far they'd go and the Damsels knew there was no stopping them. The problem was the Damsels of Destruction were rich and successful in the art world and they really didn't have anything to gain from destroying the DX family. Charlene McKenzie and Cassidy Montenegro decided to make them see things from the Kliq's point of view over lunch at Club 21.

Meanwhile in Rome everyone was talking about the beautiful women that had suddenly taken up residence in their city. Fashion people were flying into Rome from Milan to take pictures of Amy, Trish and Melina and the media didn't understand how Amy looked so good despite what her husband was putting her family through on live television every Monday night. They didn't understand that it was the goodness of God that sustained her by surrounding her with friends and family that cared about her. The fact that two of those friends were supernaturally gifted didn't hurt either; Trish had gotten her Truth-telling abilities back and Melina had Miraculously healed Trish of all her wounds inflicted on her by a tyrannical Shawn Michaels. Maria and Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner and the former WWE Divas had flown over to Rome to be with them to show their support and they too all got caught up in how good they all looked, especially Kelly Kelly who had witnessed the most barbaric act of violence against a Diva she had seen in her life firsthand at Kevin Nash's house. She needed to be there to make sure Trish was okay before going back to the States and she wasn't the only one who was worried about Trish. Tamara Nash had flown over with her son Tristen Nash to check on her and when they arrived, Hunter and Joanie were fighting over what to do about Shawn Michaels.

LC and Carla already knew what to do about Shawn; the ARK Angels of DX had come up with a plan and that was to make the Kliq think that Cameron and Cheyenne had sided with their father against them and the Helmsley clan. The Truth was LC and Carla were working with Cameron and Cheyenne to bring Shawn, Charlene and Cassidy home to their families but Hunter and Joanie were having second thoughts about the plan, mostly due to Stephanie McMahon Hardy's objection to helping Shawn do anything but throw himself off of a very tall building. Stephanie was furious about what Shawn had done by seducing Mickie James, Angelina Love and Velvet Sky and bringing them into Irresistible and she wanted Hunter and the whole Helmsley family to sever ties with Shawn altogether; as far as Stephanie was concerned Shawn was a lost cause and she wasn't the only one that felt that way. LC of course objected to her objection as she and rarely saw eye-to-eye with her father's ex-wife and she was making her point loud and clear at their villa in Rieti right now for everyone to hear.

"Suck it Stephanie!" LC said standing on a table in the middle of the garden in front of their villa. "We're not abandoning Shawn now, why don't you go home you're no good to anyone right now,"

"So tell me Lisa, what happens when Shawn decides to stay with the Kliq, what are you all going to do then? He is being so abusive to every one of you, how could you possibly think your plan is going to work?" Stephanie argued.

"Because God told us it's going to work," LC replied and she looked over at Trish, "Isn't that right Truth?"

"Yeah that's right, shut up Stephanie," Trish said and Stephanie gasped.

"You were just beaten senseless by Shawn Michaels and you're still trying to help him? The man is beyond help I've known Shawn a lot longer that all of you have and he is spiraling out of control, just like he did before Rebecca died. He's weak and pathetic and if you continue to placate him, that's exactly what he's going to make you and this family will be ruined forever!" Stephanie insisted and she turned to Hunter. "I'm right and you know it, I always said befriending Shawn was the worst thing you ever did in your life and lo and behold all these years later I'm still right,"

"No you were wrong back then and you're wrong now, the problem is you keep interrupting my daughter when she's trying to speak. Stephanie nobody wants to hear your opinion, go home and leave the problem solving to us," Hunter said and Stephanie shook her head and sat down refusing to go anywhere.

"Thanks daddy, now does anyone else have any problems with our plan to get Shawn out of the Kliq?" LC said looking around the whole picnic table that was laden with delicious Italian food.

"I do," Joanie said putting her hand up and LC looked at her mom surprised. "I am now re-instating my objection to your marriage to Cameron,"

LC shot her hand up angrily refusing to listen to her mother and Hunter sighed putting his face in his hands, "Mom please don't even start with me on this. Cameron will marry me okay? He is not going to stop loving me, now does anyone else have any objections to our plan to get Shawn out of the Kliq?" LC asked again.

"I do," Batista said raising his hand. "Shawn crossed the line when he seduced Mickie James, what the Hell did he do that for? Mickie had nothing to do with any of this, the only reason he did it was because he could. That's vintage Shawn Michaels and I object to the idea that all we have to do is band together and help him. Screw Shawn, right now there are four great men who are all friends of mine trying to explain to their children that their mommies won't be coming home tonight until Shawn Michaels gets bored of them, beats the crap out of them and then sends them home to their husbands in broken pieces!"

"Dave I'm okay," Trish said.

"That's not the point is it?" Joanie chimed in. "Trish what would have happened if you weren't in ATM, huh? I'd tell you what would have happened, you would have died right there in Big Kev's basement and nobody would have known what happened to you. I can't allow my family to be part of that, not after all we've been through. Batista's right, enough is enough. Shawn's gone too far this time, I think we should all move on, that includes you too Hunter,"

"Move on this babe," Hunter said pointing to his crotch, "We're sticking to the plan like LC said. Don't forget who started all this, it wasn't Shawn, it was the Kliq. They poisoned me and Shawn a long time ago. Shawn got sucked back in, so we have to get him out, that's what friends do guys. You don't get mad at the guy that stole your car, you find out why the cops weren't on duty when your car got stolen. We're the cops we're in charge of the wrestling world and it is up to us to make sure that the Kliq are prevented from doing more harm to our friends and families,"

"Here-here," LC said agreeing with her father. "Now are there anymore objections to our plan to get Shawn out of the Kliq?"

No more objections were raised and LC and Carla smiled. "Looks like we're all on the same page," Carla said. "Maria you're up,"

Maria Batista stood up and smiled at everyone, "As you know I've been working in L.A with Brie Danner at MyHair after being abruptly dismissed from the WWE by the Kliq. Melina and Carla came up with an idea to get back at Irresistible and that idea is for me to create a new faction at a rival wrestling promotion,"

"You mean at BTW?" AJ Lee asked her.

"We don't need another faction, we've got Rated RKO: Reborn and the Black Diamonds," Naomi from the Funkadactyls said and Cameron nodded.

"There's really no more spots left," AJ Lee said and Tristen nodded in agreement.

"Sorry Maria but that's not gonna happen," Tristen said. "Plus what would you do, hand out fashion tips?"

Carla rolled her eyes, "You guys are so short-sighted, that's why BTW is still a third rate wrestling promotion," she said and Tristen gasped offended.

"Spoken like a true Helmsley," Hunter said even though Carla was sired by Chris Jericho she was DX through and through.

"Well there's only one other game in town and that's TNA," Stephanie said. "My father would love to have you work for him Maria, TNA is a real wrestling company that isn't being run by degenerates,"

"What's the faction called?" Tristen asked curiously while LC and Carla crotch-chopped Stephanie in unison with Hunter.

"True Romance is the name of the faction and I would be the mouth piece," Maria said.

"And who else would be in it?" Hunter asked her intrigued.

"Carla and LC," Maria replied.

"No way," Hunter said firmly.

"Dad hear her out before you object!" LC insisted but Hunter had already made up his mind.

"Listen we would be a girl group but with different looks and we'll agitate Mareola James, Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk. It's the perfect rivalry," Maria insisted.

"No I don't want LC wrestling; she's not trained to compete. Get a couple of the Knockouts to be in the group, not my daughters," Hunter said.

"Daddy I have to be in it," LC insisted.

"No LC you don't; it'll get too personal and since you are going to marry Cameron I don't want you to exchange words on live TV that one day you'll regret," Hunter said. "It's not going to happen,"

"But without LC the idea is useless," Carla argued and Maria sighed.

"Sorry LC," she said sitting down and Batista comforted her.

"Well I think it's a great idea but I also think it would work out better if it had a little muscle. I have an idea Hunter, why don't we team up again? You, me, Ric and Maria and if LC wants to she can just be eye candy," Batista suggested and LC raised a stern look of disapproval.

"I got your eye candy, right here!" she said and she turned and slapped her backside to show her objection to Dave's suggestion causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm not getting involved in this," Hunter said. "This is too personal, Vince always loved to make personal things business but I don't believe in that. Business is business and what Shawn's going through is not entertaining, it's sad and tragic and I will not have any of my family members exploiting him, you got that?"

Now it was Amy's turn to raise an objection and she put her hand up high for everyone to see, "Oh but you were more than willing for me to get back into the ring with Edge and Randy Orton. Kind of hypocritical aren't you Hunter?" she said and the Divas nodded in agreement with her. "I like Dave's idea and I think you should do it, don't let the Kliq run things after all, there wouldn't even be a Kliq if it wasn't for you defying Vince McMahon all those years ago at Madison Square Garden. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything Amy but Joanie and Tamara have been down this road, you haven't. Sure you've been married to Shawn forever but before you came along, Kevin, Scott and Sean were making Joanie, Tammy and Rebecca pull their hair out with stress and I will not watch that happen again," Hunter said and Amy laughed at him.

"I'm not pulling my hair out am I? I'm Anointed Amy and I'm too blessed to be stressed. Why don't you take a page out of my book? The page that says "Fear not for I am with you?" (Isaiah 41:10) You're scared to lose your best friend and you think if you outshine him like you always do, he'll get mad at you and then he'll hurt Joanie like he did Trish and maybe you'll end up losing the one thing you've always wanted more than anything else in the world, a son to carry on the Helmsley name. You've always been afraid of Shawn and now you've just proved that even after all your success as a singles competitor you're still walking in his shadow," Amy said and Trish and Melina looked at her amazed.

"Can I just say, as the Truth: Trish Orton the words that have just come out of my sister in Christ's mouth are one hundred percent accurate and zero percent B.S," Trish said and Melina nodded.

"Do the angle with Dave, you know you want to," she said and Batista smiled knowing that Hunter wanted to get back in the ring more than ever; he just didn't want anyone to know how scared he really was of the Kliq.

"I'll think about it," he said and Randy Orton sighed.

"You two never change," he said and he left the table and walked away from everyone. RJ and Rebecca Michelle watched him go and exchanged glances with everyone else but Hunter and Batista knew why he left the conversation.

"What's up with him?" Remi asked.

"Let's just say Randy has very bad memories of me and Hunter and Ric teaming up together," Batista replied and Amy took RJ and Remi over to Randy while everyone else enjoyed their lunch.

"Who took my ravioli?" LC said looking around at her missing plate and Stephanie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Now you can suck it," she said biting into LC's ravioli and Trish and Melina broke out in laughter and lightened the mood in a very tense afternoon conversation in Rome, Italy.

Back in Manhattan…

At Club 21 the Damsels of Destruction had finished their lunch with McKenzie and Cassidy and they were convinced that finding ATM and destroying them was a good idea. Charlene and Cassidy said that if they destroyed the angelic trio it would make an excellent addition to their bestselling ARK Angels of DX biography.

"We'll be on the next flight over," Tanya Madison said and Charlene and Cassidy smiled.

"That's great ladies, let us know as soon as you've done the job," Charlene said knowing that this would be sweet chin music to their Irresistible leader's ears. Shawn's ears were McKenzie's favorite part of his body since she constantly speaking into them when he wasn't rollicking with the Irresistible wives club Mareola Jane, Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk. Still, Charlene hadn't actually slept with Shawn and that made her bitter because she'd always wanted to bed Shawn Michaels.

"What's on your mind gorgeous?" Shawn said as he answered his cell-phone from the Snake Pit.

"I wanna marry your son, can you arrange our wedding?" McKenzie said much to Cassidy's delight.

"Man what a scoop!" Melissa Turnbull said to Tanya and Jamie who were salivating over their napkins.

"I'll talk him into it, I'd say you'd make a nice replacement for that Helmsley haglet LC, an Irresistible replacement," Shawn said and Cameron was about to get an offer he might have to accept in order to keep the ARK Angels' plan to rescue his father concealed from the Kliq. LC wouldn't like it though, in fact it was a guarantee McKenzie just put her life on Earth in serious jeopardy by making a move on LC's cherubic prince charming, the Amazing Cameron.

In Shawn's mind however anything bad sounded good these days, even if it meant forcing his firstborn son to marry a woman he didn't like and that he'd be fooling around with for the past few months. That would be a side story to the look on Tristen Nash's face when Cameron and Charlene's wedding was broadcast over millions of channels all over the world on Monday Night Mayhem; it was all about creating controversy to get higher ratings and generate more viewership from the fans all over the world. Kevin Nash's treacherous little boy would be devastated and LC would be humiliated, "This is starting off to be a great week, don't you think Mareola Jane?" Shawn asked his bedroom companion who looked more and more like Amy every day. "Get us some coffee," he said to Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk and they slid out of his bed and headed to the kitchen downstairs leaving Shawn and Mickie James alone. "That's better, now it's just like we're a real couple," he said pulling Mickie closer to him and lacing her body with many kisses, none of which Mickie James felt but Mareola Jane loved every single one of them.

"Shawn that feels so good!" Mareola said arching her neck back as Shawn pleasured her with his mouth. "I don't want you to stop,"

"I won't stop don't worry," Shawn replied, he was pretending she was Amy and Mickie James had no idea who she was, where she was or who the man kissing her was, all the knew was that when he kissed her she felt like she was the hottest Diva of all time and truly, in the wrestling world that's exactly what Irresistible wanted her to be. She would be the perfect rival to that other Diva from BTW, the one everyone was talking about, the one with the friends who looked like an angelic trio, the Anointed one with the power to cast demons into Hell and set the world on fire. That Diva that loved Shawn more than life was on her way back home to take back what was rightful hers, the future of the DX family rested on the shoulders of the Big Red Diva Lita, Rated RKO and its new recruits and there was a new angelic trio whose name was yet to be revealed, only Trish and Randy Orton knew who they were and Truth and The King's Oracle were keeping it to themselves until the set time for their appearance had come. In the meantime ATM would work together with Tristen Nash while Stephanie and Hunter tried to figure things out on the East and West Coasts and the ARK Angels of DX worked from the inside to take down the Kliq, for two hours every week on Monday live from New York City, New York.


	2. The Unhappy Papi

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

Chapter Two – The Unhappy Papi

John Cena's House, FL

Jeff Hardy looked at the art that John Cena had spent all night creating amazed; it was really good, better than anything he'd done before. While the Charismatic Enigma looked at the art impressed John Cena waited for his friends to come and rally around him. Edge, Randy, Hunter and Batista were home from Rome and on their way to see him to give him the support he needed while Mickie James was being held against her will at the Snake Pit by Irresistible. Hopefully his friends had come up with a way to get her out of the evil faction that the Kliq had created, he wanted his wife home and so did Marion. In the meantime he had to put up with Jeff Hardy's compliments over his art.

"Seriously Jeff it's just another way to blow off steam, no different from going to the gym or getting in my car and going for a ride," Cena said but he didn't share Jeff's eye for art and Jeff knew how talented Cena really was.

"Dude you have so missed your calling, I mean you suck at wrestling but you are an awesome artist man. I'm getting jealous, Jeff Hardy is jealous of John Cena, wow this world must be coming to an end!" Jeff said and Cena hit him over the head with one of his blank canvases. "Ouch!" Jeff cried out in pain.

"I'll get it," Marion said as the doorbell rang. He opened the door and in stepped Vince McMahon.

"Vince, what are you doing here I thought you were seeing Dixie today?" John said coming over to the Chairman of TNA.

"I did see Dixie, she's mad as a fox with fire attached to its tail about what Shawn's done. It didn't help when I said that I thought the Kliq were geniuses for getting Shawn to seduce the wives of the competition and put them in his faction," Vince said and Jeff Hardy shook his head in disapproval.

"This isn't a game Vince, Shawn's actions are hurting people we care about," he said.

"Come on Jeff this isn't real; Shawn doesn't want to hurt anyone, this is about ratings it's all business, that's all the Kliq have ever cared about is making money, now all we have to do is strike back with a money making idea of our own and I've got just the one," Vince said.

Cena sighed, "As long as your idea gets Mickie back in this house I don't care, let's hear it," he said with a heavy heart, he was so worried about his wife after what happened to Trish. If Shawn could do that to a member of ATM, how much more danger was his un-anointed wife in?

"I'll get it," Marion said going to answer the door when the bell rang again, this time it was Edge, Randy, Hunter, Stephanie, Brie and Justin Danner, Maria and Dave Batista.

"Thanks for coming over guys," John said and he hugged each of them in turn. "Where's ATM?"

"They're in San Antonio with Tristen Nash, Tris is working on an angle with Miz, Morrison and Melina and Amy didn't want her sisters in Christ to be apart," Randy replied. "RJ and Remi are there with LC and Carla,"

Marion shifted nervously at the mention of RJ, "Your son's a deviant, you told me he wasn't queer but he kissed my son right here in my own house," Cena said to Randy Orton.

Batista laughed, "RJ is not gay, he's just special. Leave him alone he's a ladies' man, trust me I've seen him with Rebecca Michelle," Dave said and Hunter rolled his eyes at that comment.

"The last thing we need is another heartbreak kid, I'm so sorry John my best friend has lost all sense of decency and normally I wouldn't mind but this isn't a work, Shawn has gone to a place so dark its gonna take all of us working together to pull him out of that Snake Pit," Hunter said and Stephanie sighed heavily. "Stephanie please go home," Hunter said annoyed with Stephanie's lack of sympathy for Shawn.

"Don't believe a word of that John; Shawn is doing this on purpose to get back at Amy. It's nothing but another publicity stunt, the man refuses to grow up. Once a degenerate, always a degenerate – ow!" Stephanie said grabbing her arm, she suddenly felt like she'd been electrocuted. "What was that?"

"Amy's Righteous Indignation, quit talking smack about her husband," Randy said, even though he understood how Stephanie felt. "John is there anything we can do for you while we're here that doesn't involve gay-bashing my son?"

"I'm sorry I just don't know how to deal with the kid, I know my son's gorgeous – look at him he's a walking Di Vinci. I can't have gay people in this house Randy, I have a reputation to maintain, you understand that right?" Cena said and Edge frowned at him.

"Why are you looking at me when you say that? I'm uncomfortable with this subject can we please change it now?" he said.

"That would be a great idea," Marion said going over to his mom, "Hey mom, can you please tell dad to relax? He thinks RJ hit on me but I Transformed into Remi he thought he was kissing her!"

"I know honey your dad just wants to protect you that's all, he means well," Maria said and she smiled at John gently. "Are you okay John? I can't believe what the Kliq are putting you all through its disgusting," she said turning her nose up.

"Jeff's been here for me this whole time and he's explained to me that it's not Shawn it's the devil and it's not just my wife is all of your wives. Can somebody please tell me what the Kliq's end game is because Jeff said that there's no actual sex being had between Shawn and are old ladies, right?"

"There's a Kliq bylaw that states that no Kliq member can sleep with any woman besides his wife," Hunter explained.

"I told you John, it's all an act! There's no reason for any of you to be upset, let's treat this for what it is instead of getting upset with Shawn over something that's not really happening!" Vince said.

"How can you say that after what happened to Trish?" Brie Danner said. "That wasn't on TV but it was real, she was really beaten up,"

"Trish's a tough cookie she's not gonna fall apart because a fellow wrestler kicked her ass," Vince said and Randy grabbed him violently and pulled him up by his jacket.

"She nearly died you heartless bastard!" Randy screamed at Vince and Edge, Hunter and Batista pulled him off of the Chairman of TNA who tried his best to catch his breath.

"Randy I'm sorry, I love Trish with all my heart and I meant no disrespect, but I love Shawn too and I always will have his back no matter what he does to piss you all off," Vince said. "I better go and let you guys talk amongst yourselves, Stephanie call me at home when you're done here,"

"Yes daddy," Stephanie said and Jeff walked over to Randy who was still angry.

"Cooler heads need to prevail here Randy, you're the King's Oracle we need your vision to be clear, not blinded with rage. Trish is okay, thank God for that and forgive Shawn for what he did," Jeff said.

"I can't Jeff. If you had seen the look on my son's face when Trish came home with blood in her hair, her eyes swollen shut from where Shawn had punched her in the face repeatedly, her ribcage smashed up, you won't be so quick to forgive if that were Stephanie so don't rush me okay, I still need time to deal with my wife's near death experience," Randy said emotionally.

"That could be Mickie," Cena said nervously.

"That could be Angie," Edge said pensively but he already had a plan to get back at Shawn, one that he wasn't about to disclose to his pro-DX friends, except Randy his fellow Rated RKO member.

"Trish said that what happened to her will not happen again to any Diva at Kliq Bros Inc, so don't worry my wife took the hit for all of them," Randy said and Edge and John lowered their heads in sympathy for Randy. "She's an awesome woman of God, you need to thank God for her and quit bitching about little things that don't matter,"

"You mean like whether or not your son hit on my son?" Cena responded angrily.

"Or whether or not I might get my wife back?" Edge added.

"Or whether or not Shawn Michaels is a piece of crap that we've spent way too much of our lives with?" Stephanie said and Hunter gave her another stern look of disapproval.

"For the last time Stephanie, it's not Shawn that's doing all this, it's the Kliq. Get off my best friend's case!" Hunter snapped.

"Blah-blah-blah, wake up Hunter, Shawn's a loser and if you don't know that now you will by the end of the year," Stephanie said.

"Why the end of the year?" John Cena asked.

"Because that's when Hunter's baby boy is going to be born and Shawn's not gonna be there to say congratulations, just like he wasn't there when Hunter and I got married. If you aint down with the Kliq, the Kliq ain't down with you. There's no way you guys are gonna get Shawn outta there before Christmas," Stephanie said.

"That's not what Aurora says," Marion said. "She says Shawn will be home before her baby brother's birth,"

"My daughter's been flying too high up in the sky, she needs to come down to earth and see things as they are," Stephanie said.

"Actually that's not how it works Steph, Christians don't believe things as they are, we believe things as God says they are and God says Shawn's coming home soon," Randy said and Hunter smiled nodding.

"So please shut up Stephanie, you heard the King's Oracle, Shawn will be home soon and that means all of your wives will be home soon too and then we can put this whole mess behind us and focus on my newborn son's arrival," Hunter said. "Until then, let's just work with the plan we've got to protect our friends,"

"What's this plan you guys have come up with?" Cena asked Hunter.

"We're going to bring back Evolution," Batista said.

"No we're not!" Hunter said firmly.

"Actually we've got three plans going on at once at least one of them has got to work," Maria said.

"So what part of the plan am I in?" Cena asked and his friends shrugged. "Guys you gotta include me I need to get my wife back!"

"I think you should just let us deal with this John, you don't know Shawn as well as we do and you could get hurt," Randy said.

"The Hell I don't, I know Shawn just as well as all of you, there's gotta be something I can do please?" Cena begged and Jeff and Marion consoled him.

"Whatever we can think of we'll be sure to include you, until then just keep painting and take your mind off of Mickie," Jeff said and Hunter had a look at Cena's artwork.

"Wow this is really good, if Shawn hadn't gone back to the Kliq we coulda run with our idea to put you, Jeff and Marion in a team in the WWE. I guess we'll work on that after this mess passes," he said and Stephanie thought about what Hunter said remembering an idea that she had that DX stole from her.

"I'm gonna go I need to see daddy right now, Jeff can you please come with me?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"I'd rather stay with John, I'll come over later okay? I'll make dinner," Jeff said.

"Okay," Stephanie said and Hunter watched her go, he knew she was up to something but he didn't know what.

"Jeff why don't you go we'll stay with John," Hunter said to Jeff Hardy.

"Okay, John I'll be up all night call me if you need to talk okay?" Jeff said and John nodded.

"Thanks Jeff," he said gratefully. "You're a good friend,"

Jeff went after Stephanie and asked her why she was rushing out of Cena's house.

"You know that idea that Hunter had for you, John and Marion to team up as a group?" Stephanie said.

"Yeah New York's Finest, what about it?" Jeff asked her puzzled.

"Well I'm going to pitch it to my dad," Stephanie said and Jeff gasped in horror.

"You can't steal New York's Finest, its DX's idea. Hunter will go berserk on Vince for stealing it! Shawn won't be too happy about it either and then the Kliq will retaliate and Angelina, Velvet and Mickie could get hurt!" Jeff said alarmed.

"I don't care what Hunter has to say, Randy said the Divas will be home before Christmas so they won't get hurt. Hunter stole my Hardy Girls concept without even blinking an eyelid Jeff! He clearly doesn't care about what I have to stay so let him get mad, TNA is the only company capable of doing real damage to the Kliq and teaming John Cena up with you is the perfect way to do it," Stephanie said and she flew away to Fort. Lauderdale with a discontented Jeff Hardy's flying right behind her shouting for her to come to her senses and not go to war with DX, again.


	3. Ladies in a Cage

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

Chapter Three – Ladies in a Cage

Kliq Bros Inc

The Hell in a Cell pay-per-view was coming up and Shawn gave his daughter permission to perform her first Hell in a Cell match against K-Belle from Undertaker's Darkness faction. Kelly Kelly couldn't be happier, she had a lot of rage right now and she couldn't think of anywhere better to be than inside a cage.

"You know it's not gonna be an even match right?" Undertaker reminded her as Darkness gathered in the lounge area downstairs. "Irresistible are going to get in that cage and it's gonna end up being a handicap match – you against Fatal Beauty, Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk,"

"I can handle it, plus I've got you guys to help me right?" Kelly asked the Calloways and Mark and Garrett looked down with a sigh.

"The Kliq have banned us from ringside and they said if we run interference they'll take it out on you," Undertaker replied and Kelly lowered her face into her hands depressed.

"I should have known," she said. "They want to get back at me for trying to rescue Trish in Tampa but I'm not backing down. I want to win this match, even if it means I have to on take three Divas on at once,"

"You're a fighter K-Belle, that's why I wanted you in my faction. There's just one move that you need to win this match, my Tombstone Piledriver," Undertaker said and Garrett nodded in agreement. "That'll take Irresistible out cold,"

"Just don't break Cheyenne's neck when you do it, that girl's on our side remember? She's just pretending to go along with her father's evil plans," Garrett reminded Kelly Kelly.

"I know she's not evil but she's still stronger than me and more talented than I am and I have to prove a point this Sunday, that I am the most dominant Diva in the company, not Fatal Beauty so I have to beat her convincingly," Kelly said and Garrett frowned; he didn't like the sound of that.

"Just don't hurt her okay? Wrestle safe and if you feel like you can't pull off the Piledriver, don't go for it and use your old finisher," Garrett said and Undertaker shook her head.

"That scissor thing? No that won't work, it has to be my Tombstone Piledriver, only you can call it the K-Bomb Detonator or KBD, it will be explosive if you pull it off and you'll have no reason to fear Irresistible afterwards, they'll fear you," he said and Kelly nodded.

"Just don't hurt Cheyenne okay?" Garrett said to Kelly again and Undertaker laughed at his son.

"You still got a thing for Shawn's girl don't you? Don't worry Garrett, when all this mess is over and Shawn comes to his senses you can ask her out, until then we're all about destroying Irresistible, starting this Sunday with Kelly's match and your match against Dolph Ziggler," Undertaker said and Garrett blushed.

"Way-to-embarrass me dad," he said his cheeks going red and Kelly frowned. She didn't see how he could find Cheyenne Michelle attractive.

"You like that freak? I know she's beautiful but she's scary," Kelly said and Garrett nodded.

"Yeah she's just like me then isn't she?" Garrett replied. "Just don't hurt her Kelly,"

Kelly nodded, "Alright," she said. "Just go over the match with me one more time before you go home and let me know if my moves will be good enough to beat Cheyenne convincingly,"

Upstairs in the Kliq Front Office Cheyenne was having the same conversation with her brother Cameron while their father Shawn was out shopping with McKenzie and Sandy aka Dolph Ziggler.

"I'm gonna hurt her, daddy won't accept defeat so I'm gonna have to," Cheyenne said and Cameron shook his head.

"No you don't have to hurt her Cheyenne, just wait for Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk to run interference, don't work the match like it was a real contest. Remember why we're here, to get daddy home to mom, not to wrestle five star matches," Cameron reminded his sister. "Hurting Kelly Kelly is not part of the plan,"

"But daddy will know if I phone it in, I'm his daughter and he expects me to make him look good out there. If Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk run interference it will look like I couldn't beat K-Belle on my own," Cheyenne argued.

"Sounds like you're thinking's a little off Chey; you're not CM Melody anymore. You're pretending to be Fatal Beauty. It doesn't matter if you have a bad match because dad's out of his mind, he won't even care!" Cameron argued and Cheyenne sighed.

"I care Cameron, yes I'm an ARK Angel of DX but I'm also a professional wrestler and I can't let my opponent roll over me, I have to win this match on my own merits, regardless of what the Kliq want Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk to do. You're not a wrestler so you can't understand we're I'm coming from," Cheyenne said.

"No but I'm your brother and I'm telling you not to hurt K-Belle, if you can win the match without hurting her great, but if you can't then lose and let her beat you," Cameron said and Cheyenne didn't like that idea at all.

"No I have to win!" she said and she folded her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"Hi LC," Cameron said answering his cell phone. "No my sister's being a bonehead; she's forgotten why we're here,"

Cheyenne stuck her tongue out at her brother, "Pass me the phone," she said to her brother and he handed it to her, "LC I'm sorry but I can't have a bad match, I have to win,"

"I don't care if you win or lose, just keep McKenzie in check!" LC replied she couldn't care less about the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view; all she cared about was keeping Cameron virtuous. "That woman is a praying mantis and if she puts one hand on my fiancé I'm going to cut her head off with my Ax of Judgment!"

Cheyenne nodded, "Relax LC, I've got my eye on her. Cameron's safe in my hands, how's things with you and Carla, are RJ and Remi still fighting?" she said.

"Yeah but we're on top of it, don't you worry about me, just remember your brother and me are getting married and nothing is going to get in the way of that, not even your brain-washed father," LC said. "Now hand me back over to Cameron,"

Cheyenne gave Cameron's cell-phone back to him. "Hello?" he said.

"Be good Cameron Cade Michaels and ease up on your sister, sometimes it's hard to be a woman and the only thing that makes it easier is knowing we have men in our lives that love us," LC said and Cameron nodded, he knew what she was getting at.

"I won't do anything with McKenzie to upset you; everything you see is just an act. I will only ever love you and when this is all over we can finally get married," Cameron assured her and LC smiled. "Now how does that sound?"

"Like sweet chin music to my ears," LC said and she kissed her cell-phone pretending it was Cameron's cheek.

"I felt that," Cameron said and they laughed before exchanging "I love you's" and hanging up in unison. "I can't believe my dad thinks I'm gonna marry McKenzie,"

"I know but speaking as a wrestler, it makes for great ratings, man I love this business," Cheyenne said. "I just hate the people running it,"

Cameron nodded, "I know Chey but when the Kliq are destroyed, you guys will all be free," he said and he hugged her and they stared out of the bay window in the empty Kliq office waiting patiently for that day to come.

Hell in a Cell, 1st Mariner Arena, Baltimore, MD 10pm ET

Dolph Ziggler came out to address Garrett "Nightshade" Calloway who was waiting for him in the middle of the cell.

ZIGGLER: I've decided that I'm too good for this match, I don't do cage matches and that cell looks like it could cause of lot of damage to my beautiful face.

[Nightshade asked for a microphone]

NIGHTSHADE: Are you telling me you wanna forfeit our match tonight?

ZIGGLER: And they say blonds are dumb? Yes Nightshade that's exactly what I'm saying.

[the fans boo Ziggler loudly]

NIGHTSHADE: You really deserve to get inside this cage, this cage was meant for animals and you and your Irresistible bullies should all be in here tonight so Darkness can beat the living daylights out of you!

[the fans cheer at that and Ziggler rolls his eyes indifferently]

ZIGGLER: Look, I'm not getting in that cage but I have a friend that would love to get inside that cell and teach you a little thing called respect for your elders.

COLE: Sounds like Nightshade's got a new opponent, but who could it be?

JBL: Beats me

Mark Henry's music hits and the crowd gasps as the World Strongest Man paces straight towards the cell.

COLE: Oh my God, it's Mark Henry! The Kliq acquired the World Strongest Man!

JBL: This is bad news for Nightshade! He's about to get his ass kicked!

"Oh no," Cheyenne said from the gorilla position. Nobody in Irresistible knew that the Kliq had renewed Mark Henry's contract until today, they had deliberately kept everyone in the dark, only Shawn knew and he was very happy about it.

"Don't worry sweetie he won't be joining Irresistible but he will be on hand just in case we need some extra man power," Shawn assured his daughter who was looking at the screen wondering if Garrett was going to be able to withstand the pain of being in the ring with the World's Strongest Man.

Undertaker was wondering the same thing, he like everyone else knew nothing about Mark Henry's return and he was not happy about it, especially since the Kliq had decided to make his first victim his own son Garrett.

"First thing tomorrow morning I'm paying your Kliq buddies a visit and they are not going to be very happy to see me," Undertaker warned Shawn who rolled his eyes before pointing to his crotch.

"Suck it Deadman," he said before turning his attention back to his children. "Cameron are you sure you need to be here? McKenzie's waiting for you back at the hotel. Sandy said she picked out some pretty nice lingerie for you, I didn't see it myself but I'm sure it's irresistible,"

Cameron almost gagged at his father's salacious comment but he played it cool and went along with the plan and pretended to find McKenzie "irresistible".

"You're right dad there's no point in me being here when I've got all of that sweetness waiting for me at the hotel, have a great match Chey, I've got some glossy lips to devour," Cameron said and he left for the hotel where McKenzie was waiting for him with arms wide open.

Cheyenne felt nauseous; the idea of her brother being forced to endure McKenzie's advances took her mind off of her match and she suddenly wanted to leave with him just to make sure nothing inappropriate happened. She need not worry though as Cameron was in complete control of everything and he knew nothing was going to happen between him and Charlene McKenzie, ever.

Meanwhile Mark Henry was destroying Nightshade who had only had one match at that was at Wrestlemania back in the spring. Before slamming him for the win Mark Henry whispered that he was sorry and that it was just business which Garrett totally understood, his body didn't quite get that though and he cried out in pain as Henry covered him with his near 500lbs frame for the 1-2-3.

Undertaker grimaced as his son lay limp in the middle of the ring but he couldn't go out there and help him; Garrett had to pick himself up and come to the back under his own power but before he could even sit up Shawn Michaels was already heading to the ring.

COLE: What is Shawn Michaels doing? He's putting his submission hold on Nightshade! The kid just got pulverized by Mark Henry and now Shawn's gonna put him in a coma!

Shawn's submission hold was called Sweet Dreams and it was a combination of the Figure Four and Sleeper Hold. Nobody woke up from it and Undertaker watched in horror as his son was put into a coma right before his very eyes. Cheyenne couldn't believe it either, Garrett was totally helpless.

"I'm so sorry Undertaker," Cheyenne said to him with tears in her eyes, "I can't believe daddy just did that to Garrett,"

"Nothing your father does surprises me anymore," Undertaker replied as Shawn came backstage and he was smiling.

"Now follow that," he said to Cheyenne who wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

"Yes daddy," she said in obedience and Undertaker scowled at Shawn as Cheyenne prepared for her match up against K-Belle.

"Was that just business or was that personal?" he asked Shawn.

"You keep your son away from my daughter or we'll see just how personal things get between us Deadman," Shawn replied and Undertaker gulped. Shawn must have found out about Garrett's feelings for Cheyenne and had just sent him a message saying that he didn't approve.

"You're a lousy father Shawn and an even worse wrestler," Undertaker said and Shawn almost had a heart attack.

"I AM THE GREATEST WRESTLER IN THE WORLD?!" he screamed and Undertaker shielded his face from Shawn's face which had turned into a gargoyle like shape.

"You're a monster," he said before stepping away from him and attending to his son who had been escorted into an ambulance by the EMTs.

"I hope you were watching Randy, that was a message for you too kid," Shawn said to himself and he intended to address the Viper tomorrow on Monday Night Mayhem. If there was anyone Shawn wanted to put in the hospital it was Randy Orton for interfering in his business and trying to take Cameron away from him.

K-Belle was now on her own, Undertaker and Nightshade were on their way to a local hospital and she was about to step into Hell in a Cell with one of the most impressive Divas in the company now that Trish had left. She took a deep breath and headed to the ring and got into the cell remembering everything that the Calloways had taught her. When Fatal Beauty stepped into the ring K-Belle immediately went on the offensive and attacked her, backing her up against the ropes and shaking her back and forth. When Fatal came to her senses she found herself on her back getting pummeled by K-Belle's fists of fury and since it was Hell in a Cell there was no DQ.

When K-Belle finally got up Fatal locked her arms behind her back and raised her high in the air before dropping her face first on the mat. She then did a moonsault from the top rope landing flat on Kelly's back before pulling her legs back into a Boston Crab. She kept it locked in for a long time until K-Belle turned herself into a ball and pinned Fatal Beauty's shoulders to the mat for a two count. Fatal didn't allow Kelly to get another move in after that and she slammed her into the cell with great intensity. After destroying Kelly's face with the steel cage Fatal rolled her back into the ring for the Grand Finale but just when she went to pick her up to execute her finisher, Kelly grabbed her by the waist, turned her upside down and hit her with the K-Bomb Detonator.

"1-2-3!" the crowed counted and Kelly Kelly won her first Hell in a Cell match against Irresistible's Fatal Beauty.

COLE: K-Belle beat Fatal Beauty!

JBL: Shawn's gonna be pissed.

JBL was right but Cheyenne didn't care; she lost the match just like Cameron told her to. She didn't want to hurt Kelly, she was an ARK Angel, her job was to protect people not hurt them and now that Garrett was in the hospital she didn't care about impressing her father anymore. All she wanted to do was do the right thing, even if it meant making her dad angry.

"Good job Kelly, that was a great finisher," she said to Kelly Kelly quietly and she watched as Irresistible headed to the ring, "and I'm so sorry but you're about to accompany Undertaker and Nightshade to the hospital,"

Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk pounced on K-Belle while Cheyenne walked over to her father who had a searing look of hate on his face.

"You failed me Fatal Beauty, now get out of my sight I don't want to see you for the rest of the night," Shawn said to her but Cheyenne didn't take it personally. Cameron was right, her father didn't even care about the match, he was so deceived by the poison coursing through his veins that he thought she was still Fatal Beauty. Now she wasn't so concerned that he would think she was a lousy wrestler, the only thing that bothered her was that people thought he was a lousy father because the Shawn Michaels she knew and loved was anything but that and she couldn't wait for that Shawn Michaels to return.

As Kelly Kelly was escorted backstage by the EMTs Shawn took to the ring with Sandy and Mareola Jane.

SHAWN: The Divas Championship will be defended tomorrow night and the match will be between K-Belle and my lovely Mareola Jane. Don't miss it folks, I have a surprise for all of you and Shawn Michaels always delivers on his promises, unlike my no good daughter.

Kelly heard Shawn's announcement as she was escorted into the ambulance. "I've got a shot at the Divas Championship and I'm not gonna lose it," she said and she got out of the ambulance and headed back to the ring much to the EMTs surprise. They called her back but she wouldn't listen and the fans cheered as she returned to the ring.

COLE: K-Belle's come back!

JBL: What is she out of her mind, get out of here girl!

K-BELLE: I heard you say I have a match against one of the Irresistible wives and I just wanted to say I'll be there in New York City with belles on.

The fans cheered Kelly while Irresistible stared at her with disdain. Mickie James didn't know what was going on but Shawn wanted her to wrestle and she always did what he told her to do, even if it was wrong. Just like the other members of Irresistible, Mickie James no longer knew the difference between right and wrong.


	4. One Night Standoff

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

Chapter Four – One Night Standoff

Penthouse Suite, Baltimore Marriott Hotel, 12am

"Well done Cheyenne," Cameron said proudly knowing his sister put her wrestling reputation on the line and lost the match against K-Belle. His attention was distracted by the young woman on his king size bed, wearing olive green lingerie and a beautiful smile. Tomorrow night the world was going to hear that the Amazing Cameron was getting married to Charlene McKenzie but tonight McKenzie was going to try and get some of Shawn's firstborn son and as far as the ARK Angels of DX were concerned, that wasn't part of the deal.

Cameron turned to McKenzie and smiled, "There's no doubt about it Charlene, you're a sight for sore eyes but these eyes have seen more beauty than you could ever possible imitate. This kind of beauty has nothing to do with eyeliner or lip gloss, or hot green lingerie. This beauty is from the Lord and if you remember who I really am, you would know that I would never sleep with you," he said and McKenzie nodded coolly while eyeing his dusty blond hair, sea blue eyes and sun kissed body. Now that he had been made over by the Batistas Cameron's body had really caught McKenzie's attention and she imagined how satisfying it would be to lay on top of it with nothing but a thin layer of olive green silk lingerie between her body and his.

"I knew you would play the God card," she said and she turned on her side exposing her upper thigh and her gorgeous long black legs. "Your father said "If my son starts preaching, just tune him out," I'm prepared Cameron, come on let me know how strong in the Lord you really are,"

Cameron frowned, "Daddy said that?" he asked her and she nodded with a smile.

"He said you'd use God to get you out of sleeping with me and talk about how devoted you were to the Lord. If that's true then I won't get what I want will I?" she said and she turned to the other side, showing the back side of her legs and showing them off for Cameron to see. They were like pine trees, long dark and elegant and Cameron had never seen them up close before. He hadn't seen anyone's legs up-close he'd been keeping himself pure for LC.

"Lisa has nice legs," he said fondly. "They're not long like yours, in fact they're kind of thick, you know like around the upper part? They don't go on forever like yours do, they just end right where her hips start. You're probably thinking "I didn't know you looked at LC that way", well I do McKenzie. Sure I'm a virgin but I do appreciate how beautiful my future wife is, I just don't talk about it because love is supposed to be between two people, not you, me and my father,"

Charlene's face tightened in discontent, "Does your father know you still feel this way about LC?" she asked Cameron enviously.

"No he doesn't," Cameron replied.

"Well then let me offer you a deal, you sleep with me tonight and I won't tell Shawn you've been lying to him this whole time," she said and Cameron laughed.

"No deal," he said. "You think my dad's gonna believe you over me? I'm his firstborn son and the Kliq has a rule about the firstborn. You see Mackenzie we firstborns get special treatment, I've always been a father's son, that's why my name is tattooed on his arm, since I was kid I've always been cherished and no beautiful woman on this planet is going to get in the way of the love my dad and me have for each other,"

"Lita got in the way; her body caught your dad's eye one day during a Summerslam promo didn't it? She's the reason your mother's in heaven right now instead of down here with the rest of us. Never underestimate the power of a beautiful woman Cameron, my looks are gonna take me to places my brain can't go. That's just the way in works when your Irresistible, I'm the most beautiful thing your eyes have ever seen and you want me Cameron, just admit it and we can seal the deal with a kiss tonight, so when we announce our engagement on Mayhem tomorrow it will be for real," McKenzie said and Cameron laughed again.

"There is nothing real about any of this, my dad is being worked by the Kliq and you are being worked by my dad. He doesn't want us to marry each other, he just wants to get back at my godfather and Amy for ignoring him and staying away from the Kliq," Cameron said. "But my love for LC is real, it's the realest thing I've ever known and if you would stop being such a skank-o-rella you'd see this for what it really is: a really bad joke. Just play along with me Mac, so when this is all over you'll still have a friend or two because with the way you're acting right, you're not going to have anyone to be with when this is all over,"

"Skank-o-rella? How dare you call me that! I haven't even slept with your father so how am I a skank? Wake up Cameron, your father would be all over me if it wasn't for those stupid Kliq bylaws. I'm the one who's the victim here, have a little compassion or are you too blind to see that I'm the one who's really in danger?" McKenzie said and Cameron shook his head.

"Man you're good, just go to sleep Mac I'll see you in the morning for breakfast. I'll tell daddy we "did it" just play along like we really had sex, you won't be sorry I promise," Cameron said and he open his hotel room door. "Now get out, please?"

McKenzie grabbed her clothes humiliated and Cameron closed the door behind her averting his eyes so that the image of her leaving didn't haunt him while he slept. After all he was human and guys didn't let women like McKenzie go without some help from Jesus. "And lead me not into temptation but deliver me from evil, for thine is kingdom, the power and the glory, forever and ever. Amen!" he said out loud thanking God for strengthening him so that he didn't break LC's heart and his promise to love her and only her. Cameron was able to breakthrough that cycle of deception because God had anointed him with wisdom and it was that wisdom that enabled him to stand against the wiles of the devil when he disguised himself as a beautiful woman in hot green lingerie.

That woman was storming angrily back to her room right now where Cassidy Montenegro was waiting for her.

"So how did it go, did you bang him?" Cassie asked her best friend.

"No he's still in love with LC!" McKenzie replied furiously.

"No way I thought he dumped her?" Cassie said confused.

"No the ARK Angels of DX are still together, this is just a ruse to make Shawn think that they're on his side but they're not, they're against Irresistible and they're against the Kliq. I've got to tell Shawn but Cameron says he won't believe me, I am so pissed off right now!" McKenzie said grabbing at her hair enraged.

Cassidy watched her best friend thoughtfully as she pulled out her hair and on pulled on her cotton checkered pajamas, "This is all too much for you Mac, why don't you ask for tomorrow off, go shopping on Madison Avenue and buy some new shoes?" Cassie suggested.

"No, I don't want to I might see Cameron and he's gonna be in New York for Monday Night Mayhem. I need some advice, when are the Damsels of Destruction getting back from Rome?" McKenzie asked Cassidy.

"I don't think they're gonna be back anytime soon, they have to do that art piece for the Pope remember?" Cassidy said and McKenzie screamed in frustration.

"I really need to get back at Cameron for turning me down, but how do I get back at a man that's so faithful? I know I'll show him that LC isn't as in love with him as he's in love with her. Who's single in the wrestling world?" McKenzie said coming over to Cassidy and sitting on her bed.

"What are you going to do?" Cassidy asked her.

"I'm going to break LC and Cameron up but I need someone who would pose a viable threat to their relationship; someone good and wholesome, who loves God as much as Cameron does," Charlene said.

"Good luck with that Mac, he's a freaking ARK Angel you don't get godlier than that. Just try again. If you keep on looking as hot as you always do, it won't take Cameron long to cave, especially with LC separated from him and his sister. She's on the West Coast and Cameron's here on the East Coast, you've got an advantage that she doesn't; location, location, location," Cassidy said and Charlene nodded and she hugged Cassidy gratefully.

"You're the best friend a girl could ever have Cassidy," McKenzie said.

"If you really felt that way you'd share him with me, Cameron is too hot for one girl to handle!" Cassidy said and McKenzie nodded.

"I'll share him with you, I'll break off a piece of his heart for you to enjoy after I've won it back from LC," McKenzie said and the two Damsels laughed loving life in the Kliq. As far as they were concerned joining Kliq Bros Inc was the best decision they ever made and it never would have happened if it wasn't for the Damsels of Destruction to whom they owed all of their new found success in the wrestling business.

The McMahons', Fort. Lauderdale, FL

Hunter was over at Vince's house with Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Aurora Rose, Ravine Brooks and Marion Cena who were all supposed to be at school but Aurora flew them over during their lunch break to speak to Triple H. They were worried about Angelica, Edge's daughter. She hadn't been eating during school and everytime they tried to speak to her about what happened to her mom she burst into tears.

"The ARK Angels are good kids they'll bring Shawn out and when he gets out, Angelina, Velvet and Mickie will come home. Angelica just needs a little faith, you kids have got to encourage her, especially you Ro, you've been though drama with the Kliq," Hunter said to them.

"My dad's not handling it too well either Mr. Helmsley," Ravine said. "He's got this plan to get back at Shawn Michaels and when my dad gets a plan in his head he will see it through,"

"Your dad's needs to keep his mouth shut," Hunter said to Ravine Brooks. "The worst thing Vince ever did was give a live microphone to CM Punk, now all he does it run his mouth even when he had no business talking trash about something he doesn't understand,"

Ravine didn't like it when Hunter said her father should shut his mouth, as a young TNA Knockout she was regularly complimented for her mic skills and she gave her father CM Punk all the credit for teaching her how to talk to a live crowd.

"Well I don't like seeing my mom looking like a golden mummy on Monday Night Mayhem but as a fellow competitor, I totally get it. Being on the same show as Shawn Michaels will only make my mom's career hit the moon, daddy doesn't understand that because unlike me, he thinks Shawn's a loser. I know better, I Ravine Brooks am a DX fan," Ravine said putting her hand across her chest like she was swearing allegiance to DX.

"Well tell your dad I said suck it Ravine, I will deal with Shawn myself, my way at the right time. Right now I got a baby on the way and I have domestic things I gotta take care of and Stephanie refuses to blame anyone but Shawn for what's happened. Your mom can be a real pain in the ass Aurora," Hunter said to his daughter.

"I know but I fly away from her when she gets going. She's got an idea of her own to get back at Uncle Shawn, have you heard it yet daddy?" Aurora asked her father.

"No," Hunter replied.

"She wants to create a faction called New York's Finest with Jeff, John Cena, Grandpa Vince and Maria Batista," Aurora said and Hunter looked at his daughter stunned.

"That's my idea, Shawn and I came up with New York's Finest. We put it together for when Jeff and John came back to the WWE, how could she not tell me?" Hunter said.

"Because she's mad at you, duh!" Batista replied.

"Nice contribution Dave, thanks," Hunter said sarcastically. "Your mother is not going to get away with this Aurora,"

"Hey I know how this story is going to end, I'm just glad to be along for the ride," Aurora replied and Ravine frowned at her.

"How are you so calm about all this?" she asked her friend impressed.

"There's something about being able to fly and cause natural disasters that makes petty family arguments seem so insignificant. Jeff Hardy is trying to talk my mom out of going up against DX but of course she's gonna do what she always does and that's screw everything up," Aurora replied and Marion sensed her bitter tone.

"You're still mad at her for grounding you aren't you?" he said and Aurora nodded.

"Yes I'm still mad, I haven't seen Steve in weeks!" she complained and Ravine comforted her with a sympathetic hug.

"That's what you get for mouthing off to your mother, now get outta here you little hurricane go back to school and take your little friends with you. I have to talk business with your father and I don't want anyone finding out about it because they heard it from one of you," Ric Flair said and Aurora took Marion and Ravine back to school before she flew back to Long Island where the other Hardy kids as-well as Jeremy Dean, Freddie and Megan were waiting for her.

"What is it Ric?" Hunter said.

"I think we should bring back Evolution. Dave's right you gotta get back in the spotlight, you're letting Shawn have it all, just like you did during the Attitude Era. You're the man everyone should be talking about, not Shawn Michaels," Ric Flair said.

"Not now Ric I've got more important things to take care of. Now that Stephanie and Shawn have decided to go at it again somebody's gotta take care of the kids. RJ and Rebecca Michelle are having issues now because of Edge, Randy and Lita bringing Rated RKO back and RJ doesn't like it," Hunter said and Batista frowned so he explained further. "He doesn't like it because he thinks Amy and Randy are spending too much time together," Hunter said.

"Isn't he a junior prophet?" Batista asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Hunter said.

"Well that means there's gotta be something to what he's saying. After all, Lita is the reason why all this started in the first place isn't she? If she hadn't run away from her marital responsibilities this wouldn't be happening," Batista said.

"There's no way Amy should have to do something she doesn't want to do Dave, that's what the Kliq does they control you to the point where you can't even remember your name. Why do you think Trish, Angelina, Mickie and Cheyenne have all got new names now huh? It's so the Kliq can own them, you expect Amy to give up her dignity like that? Don't forget who she is Dave; I need you to follow my lead on this and forget about Evolution. Another faction is not the answer and when I get my hands on Stephanie she's gonna have a lot of explaining to do," Hunter said and he left for San Antonio while Ric and Dave talked amongst themselves.

"After all these years Hunter's still walking around in Shawn's shadow, it's pathetic. Maybe I shouldn't have asked Shawn to have the privilege of retiring me, the man is a disgrace! In fact, I'm gonna go pay him a visit right now!" Ric Flair said getting up.

"No!" Batista said getting to his feet. "Ric, do not go to the Snake Pit. Nobody can go there bad things happen to all who enter that place, promise me you'll go home to Charlotte and you won't stop by Connecticut on your way. Promise me Ric!"

"Okay-okay I promise but somebody's gotta set Shawn Michaels straight and who better than his icon Ric Flair?" Flair argued.

"Just for that I'm following you to the airport," Dave replied and after they'd done arguing he did just that giving Hunter some much needed time to think about what Ric and Dave had said.

Monday Night Mayhem, New York City, NY, 11:30pm ET

The big surprise Shawn Michaels had announced last night at Hell in a Cell was coming up and Cameron was on the phone with LC where nobody could hear him, except his sister Cheyenne who had Phenomenal Hearing. LC was in L.A and she'd been on his mind more than ever and he thought if he called her before the big angle tonight it would make her feel better as it played out on live television.

"Thanks for calling Cameron it means so much to know that you cared, now go get that treacherous snake McKenzie and show her what she's missing!" LC said, she was more excited about the angle than he was.

"LC listen please know that what you're about to see is nothing compared to how I would be if we were together right now," Cameron said and LC raised a suspicious People's eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?" she said curiously and Cameron gave a heavy sigh.

"I've been thinking about you a lot, you know. Like how your hair is really smooth, the way it lays across your face like a silk sheet, drawing attention to your radiant skin with its white apple blossom glow and then to your lips, your perfect small lips with a tint of red rosiness that lights up your beautiful face. And your round brown eyes that sparkle in the daytime like a pair of hazel pearls. And your legs, your perfect creamy soft legs that I could just eat off of,"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

Cameron frowned, it was The Rock and he was not happy with the conversation LC was having with her fiancé.

"Did I not mention that The Rock is here with me in L.A? Or that my cell-phone is on loudspeaker?" LC said and Carla who was there with her in L.A burst out laughing as she imagined how embarrassed Cameron must be right now.

"Okay I'm hanging up," Cameron said. "Love you Lisa, bye!"

"Now you just hold on one second Cameron Cade Michaels, the next time you call your girlfriend to say hi, just say hi and end it. All that talk was nothing but foreplay and you bet your sweet chin candy ass that I'm gonna tell Hunter every word you said to his daughter just now," Rocky said and Cameron folded in shame over his cell-phone.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Dwayne, my father's making me do something I really don't wanna do and LC is the only thing I can think of to get my mind off of the fact that there's a chance, when this is all over, that my dad could be on a first class ticket straight to Hell if we don't get him out of the Kliq soon," Cameron said and he hung up leaving the Rock stunned, speechless and silent and that never, ever happened unless there was a really good reason.

"Hunter it's The Rock, call me back," he said before comforting LC who was suddenly thinking thoughts she had no business thinking, at least not until she was officially Mrs. LC Michaels.

Meanwhile in New York City Cheyenne found Cameron and gave him a big hug to cheer him up, "Come on its show time," she said and her being there made all the difference.

"There really is strength in numbers," he said and they headed to the gorilla position as McKenzie stood in the ring with the Kliq and her father, waiting for Cameron to put his money where his mouth was, which was on hers in front of the entire wrestling world which was watching the ARK Angels' every move.


	5. Faux Love

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

Chapter Five – Faux Love

Best in the World, AT and T Center, San Antonio, TX at 12pm

Tristen Nash was staring at his tablet PC while Randy Orton, Edge and Lita were cutting a promo in the middle of the ring. Apparently Cameron and Charlene McKenzie were getting engaged over on Monday Night Mayhem tonight but something odd happened during the Irresistible segment, Charlene McKenzie kissed Dolph Ziggler!

"What is going on over there?" he wondered.

"Tristen were live," Matt Striker said to him and Tristen put down his tablet and got back on commentary.

NASH: We're live from San Antonio, Texas at the AT and T Center and it sounds like Rated RKO has something to say to our enemies in New York City!

LITA: There's been a lot of talk about who the most dominant Diva in the wrestling business is. I just happen to be best friends with two of those Divas; everyone else has come up short. Especially you Mickie James, look at you standing in the middle of the ring with my husband. How pathetic, is this what women's wrestling has come to? Walking some guy down to the ring and getting your heat that way? We've all been there and we've all done that, get some new ideas Kliq Bros I'm begging you!

The fans in the AT and T center laughed at Lita and Edge took the microphone.

EDGE: Yeah it's done and it's over but yet never gets old because Legends refuse to grow up nowadays. I mean look at you Shawn, surrounding yourself with the most beautiful women in the world and yet the one woman you want more than any other woman in the world is right here with me, just like when Rated RKO first formed. Kinda makes you think, what is it about Canadians that you just can't seem to figure out? Is it because our wrestling ability is far superior to that of the typical American wrestler?

[a USA chant breaks out]

EDGE: Okay easy geography majors, I meant no disrespect. What I'm saying is directed to one man only and that's Shawn Michaels, the American antichrist.

Lita gasped at Edge's last comment but the fans loved it and it caught on. Randy snatched the microphone before Edge could continue as Amy was about to get Righteously Indignant on him.

RANDY: You know Edge I think you've said more than you realize, this isn't about throwing stones bro, this is about getting even. Shawn Michaels you may have fallen from grace but as always the Lord will forgive you. I on the other hand will not and if you put one hand on Mickie, Angelina, Velvet or those kids you claim to give a damn about I will put you in the ground!

The fans cheered Randy's comments and Lita applauded him and Randy handed her the microphone.

LITA: And Shawn, if you think Randy's serious, imagine how much more I am. Enjoy the view from over there baby because you won't be seeing anymore of Big Red until you let those dogs you're hanging out with grab a bone somewhere else. Woof, no comparison by-the-way; I'm the hottest Diva in the wrestling world, not Mareola Jane or as she's legally known as, Mrs. John Cena.

[a Cena sucks chant breaks out]

LITA: Sorry John they still hate you but I love you and I'll be there for you whenever you need a friend okay?

[a Lita likes Cena chant broke out]

The promo was suddenly interrupted by AJ Lee and her new team of Roderick Strong and Jay Lethal, her ex-boyfriend.

AJ: Lita you're boring everyone.

[the fans boo AJ and Roderick starts telling them to shut up]

AJ: See Rated RKO was hot like 20 years ago, now you're just lame. This is the hottest group in wrestling, right here.

EDGE: Sure maybe after you hit puberty, how about a little more facial hair on that chin AJ.

[the fans laugh]

LETHAL: I will not have you speak to my ex-girlfriend that way!

[the fans boo Lethal]

LETHAL: AJ Lee is the smartest, prettiest, cutest, sexiest Diva in the whole of pro wrestling and I just happen to know her likes and dislikes and AJ likes to beat up so-called Legends, like you Lita.

ORTON: Well I like to beat up Legends too, how about you and me go around and round Roddy? I think you've been on the indie payroll for long enough to be considered a Legend now.

STRONG: You don't want none of me Randy; I'll snap your little neck in half.

EDGE: You know if I were you I wouldn't talk about snapping necks because if you get in this ring I'm gonna snap yours.

[the fans cheer Edge]

STRONG: You can't even compete you're retired! Stop wasting everyone's time and go back home and leave the wrestling to those of us who can still go.

LITA: How about you go get me a soda? I mean that's your job here right since you've never ever done anything important in your whole life as a professional wrestler. What have you done Roderick apart from wrestle future WWE Champions?

AJ: I've got two words for you Lita – SHUT UP!

Lita jumped out of the ring and AJ ran away taking Strong and Lethal with her.

NASH: AJ ran away like a little mouse, I think she's scared of the Big Red Diva!

ORTON: How about we settle this at the next Best in the World pay-per-view, me and Lita against AJ Lee and her former and future boyfriend combo Strong and Lethal?

[the fans cheer]

LITA: You picked the wrong Diva to mess with AJ Lee; November is going to be a month you'll be dying to forget. We'll see you at Red Alert in Boston, Massachusetts. Rated RKO reborn are gonna bury you all – BYOH, Bring Your Own Headstone!

The fans cheer Rated RKO and the episode closes on a close up of Amy waving to her fans all around the world.

After the show Tristen rushed over to Lita and told her what happened on Monday Night Mayhem.

"Charlene McKenzie kissed Dolph Ziggler, the marriage angle didn't go through," he said and Lita frowned.

"Cameron said it was going ahead, I wonder what happened to change his mind?" Lita said.

"McKenzie happened; she found out that the ARK Angels of DX are pretending to like the Kliq so she's blackmailing Cameron to get him to sleep with her," Randy explained and Tristen sighed.

"This is so unfair, Cameron's such a great guy he doesn't deserve this crap. McKenzie doesn't like Cameron she likes my dad, she's got a thing for older men. Cameron's just caught up in her sexual mind games," Tristen said and Amy snapped her fingers when a thought popped into her head.

"Mind games, that gives me an idea, let's call Mick Foley and ask him to join Rated RKO," Lita suggested and Edge frowned at her.

"You want Foley to join our group, why Foley?" Edge asked her.

"Because you're leaving the group. I want you out of Rated RKO," Amy replied.

"Why do you want me out, this is my group?!" Edge said angrily.

"Because you broke character, you made our promo against Shawn personal when you called him the American antichrist. He is not the antichrist Adam and you know that, we're on his side remember?" Amy replied angrily.

"Well he's sure not acting like a victim, I'm sorry I got a little carried away that still doesn't give you the right to kick me out of my own group," Edge said.

"Well then I guess we'll have to come up with another name, I agree with Amy you went too far. Now everyone is going to think Shawn is responsible for what's happening to the ARK Angels, Mickie James and the Beautiful People. You need to come off TV for awhile while Amy and I figure out how to undo the damage that you've done," Randy said.

"The damage that I've done?!" Edge said, he was really mad now. "You know you guys are right, I've caused so much trouble with me being happily married and a father to a beautiful teenage girl, I really should get some counseling to help me through my unwaveringly normal life. You want me out of here, fine I'm gone. Get Shawn back by yourselves, I quit!"

Edge stormed off and AJ, Strong and Lethal wondered where he was going.

"That's one angry Canadian," Jay Lethal said.

"Yeah Shawn Michaels really does bring out the worst in that country," Roderick Strong said looking at his new merchandise. "American Hotties, got a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"Yes," AJ replied with a smile thinking about her match up with Lita next month, one of her career dream matches had now come true, "yes it does,"

Montenegros' home

Hunter watched as Randy Orton and Amy came back from the AT and T Center without Edge. He was cleaning up the dining room while the children waited up with him for their parents to come home, when RJ saw them he sighed and went upstairs.

"I'm going to bed," he said and Remi went after him.

"No sweetie you stay down here with your mom, leave RJ alone," Randy Orton said to Rebecca Michelle.

"But I'm worried about RJ, he's so mad at you, he says that you're a bad influence on me," Rebecca said to her mom and Amy shook her head.

"He's just upset about what happened to your Aunt Trish, give him time Rebecca this is hard on him," Amy said.

"Are you mad at daddy like uncle Adam said you were?" Rebecca asked Amy and Hunter shot Amy and Randy an annoyed look.

"Uncle Adam is no longer part of Rated RKO, he needs some time to think about what he's done," Amy replied.

"Good call, you know millions of people are now going to think that Shawn's the American antichrist because of that promo," Hunter said.

"That's what he wants, he wants the wrestling fans to turn on Shawn," Randy said.

"But the fans love him more than ever; I've been listening to the crowd reactions when daddy comes out with Irresistible. I hate to say it mommy but they're into the whole thing! Even at school kids are coming up to me and saying "Remi your dad is so sexy I'd love to be in his Irresistible wives club"" Rebecca said and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"That's terrible sweetie, your friends' parents need a kick up the butt for letting their kids watch that trash," Amy replied. "But I love your father and the real Shawn Michaels is a class act, you know that don't you sweetie?"

Rebecca Michelle nodded. "Of course I do mom, the devil's not fooling me I know how he operates. He loves to make good people do the worst things to the people they love the most. I just need to know one thing, are you gonna sleep with Uncle Randy to get back at daddy?"

Amy burst out laughing and Randy fell down on the sofa in Brandon and Annabel's living room with a big chuckle.

"I can't believe you just said that, RJ's really done a number on you Remi," Randy Orton said. "That's what he thinks but just like he was wrong about your parents not getting back together, he's wrong about me too. I'm not interested in your mom; I'm a very happily married man,"

Rebecca Michelle smiled, "I thought not, RJ's getting really weird. I think you should talk to him and remind him that God still loves him, for some reason he thinks God hates him,"

"My son is just going through a phase, he'll be out of it as soon as this feud with the Kliq is over," Randy replied. "I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower, I'll see you all in the morning,"

"Goodnight Randy and thanks for backing me up tonight," Amy said and Randy winked at her.

"No problem Big Red," he said and Hunter's heart almost stopped.

"That's what Shawn calls you, Randy's never called you that before," he said and Amy shrugged.

"Randy and I have been spending a lot of time together, if it wasn't for him I would have given up on Shawn a long time ago," Amy said. "Don't worry Hunter; I'm not attracted to him, I'm a very happily married too, Shawn just needs to know that I still love him in-spite of everything,"

"You're not attracted to Uncle Randy? Seriously mom you have no taste in men," Rebecca Michelle said before being tickled mercilessly by her mom.

"Thank God for bad taste," Hunter said and he started to wonder if there was more to RJ's prophecy than he realized. He was going to L.A tomorrow to see LC and Carla but now he was wondering if he should stay in San Antonio one more day to keep an eye on Randy Orton. _What better way to get back at Shawn then sleeping with his old lady? _Hunter thought."Shawn come home, please for the love of God come home," he said out loud not wanting Amy to be alone with the Viper.

The Batistas, Monterey Park, South Los Angeles, CA

"That's not gonna happen Hunter, Amy would never sleep with Randy. Trust me I know, I'm The Truth: Trish Orton," Trish said over a delicious dinner with Melina, Dave and Maria, Hunter and the Helmsley Girls LC and Carla McCool.

"They're spending a lot of time together, that could lead to trouble," Hunter said nervously.

"Randy's really not Amy's type, I know Amy's type and Randy's not it," Maria said. "His thighs are too big,"

"Yeah Amy likes small thighs, not tree trunks thighs like my husband's. No offense Big Dave," Trish said and Batista burst out laughing and Hunter eventually joined in.

"Women look at legs? No-one told me that!" Hunter said and Trish decided to educate the Cerebral Assman on the subject.

Now Hunter was laughing and Trish looked at Maria and Dave who nodded at her. "This is how we do it!" Maria said and they bumped fists with each other causing Trish to laugh along with Hunter.

"So do I actually," Melina said and Trish and Maria gave her a bad look and she looked away, "Never mind that was a long time ago, but getting back to Amy and Randy, from what she's told me I think Randy's legs would only get in the way if you know what I mean,"

"I don't have a clue what you mean!" Hunter said still laughing at the topic of conversations. "Legs are the most sterile part of the male body how could you think about them like that?!"

"Okay well I won't draw you a picture but when you're in a certain let's say "position", the size of legs really does matter because if his legs are too big it can feel like you're getting run over by a semi truck," Melina explained and Hunter spat his water out in shock at her words. "Do you need me to draw you a picture or are you getting what I'm saying?"

"No I hear you loud and clear Melina, now I can tell you I will never ever look Amy in the eye again without your words in my head," Hunter said and now Carla was laughing while LC was noticeably silent.

"Yeah well everyone has their preferences in the bedroom I just hope some of us aren't thinking about such things too soon," Melina said looking at LC implicitly.

"Why are you bringing me into this totally grossed out conversation?" LC said but Carla was almost as red faced as Hunter was because she was laughing so hard.

"Rocky's gonna be here in any minute and you're gonna have a lot of explaining to do Miss. Helmsley," Hunter said to his eldest daughter.

"Dad please don't embarrass me in front of The Rock, I already said I was sorry let's just forget it okay?" LC said. "Just be happy for us, Cameron didn't have to go through with that wedding angle on Monday Night Mayhem,"

"That's only because McKenzie's got something even worse for him up her sleeve," Trish said after sipping her sparkling water with lime.

"And she doesn't like big thighs either," Carla added and now everyone was laughing, with the exception of LC who didn't think the idea of Cameron having sex with McKenzie was very funny at all.

"Oh man, I'm gonna choke on my asparagus," Batista said wiping tears of laughter away from his eyes. "Don't worry Lil' Princess Helmsley, sex is a lot of fun but it's not worth trading your dignity for. Let him wait, he'll respect you more if you make him wait,"

"Wait for what I'm not going to sleep with him until we get married?" LC said.

"Your damn right you're not," came the voice of The Rock who sat down next to Hunter. "Listen to this daddy,"

He put the recording he made of Cameron and LC's conversation to Hunter's ear and the Cerebral one didn't like what he heard at all and he stood up and slammed his napkin on the table angrily.

"That's it young lady I'm banning you from talking to Cameron until he gets Shawn out of the Kliq. This is sex talk and it's completely out of order for you and Cameron to be talking to each other this way!" Hunter said appalled. "I can't even believe this is Cameron talking,"

"It's not sex talk dad, sex didn't even come up he just said he wanted to eat off my legs…oh I see what you mean that is wrong," LC said realizing that Cameron was being kind of gross to her when he called, "Um did I just say that out loud?" LC said and everyone nodded and Carla was on the floor laughing. "Okay I'll join a monastery until the war with the Kliq is over, can somebody please call and find out if there's any spaces left?"

"It's like listening to a Justin Bieber album," Rocky said listening to the phone call again and Hunter frowned at him.

"How the Hell would you know that?" he asked the Brahma Bull. "Hang up already!"

"I have a daughter too Hunter, my house is now a Bieber free zone, that kid is nasty," Rocky replied and Hunter nodded in approval. "This is not good LC, if Cameron is having these thoughts and that hot mamacita in the green dress is knocking on his door at night, you got a whole lot of praying to do to keep that man's mind on you and not Charlene McKenzie,"

"Cameron would never betray me, we mean too much to each other we've been betrothed since we were kids and that seals it Uncle Dwayne. McKenzie can try if she wants to but she'll never be the one he wants and that's just the way it is," LC said confidently. "I'm the one he wants,"

"Just don't give him what he wants until you've said "I do" in front of all of us," Trish warned LC. "We all know what you want to do LC, you want to fly over to New York and give yourself to him before the wedding,"

"I do not!" LC said adamantly but nobody believed her, "Okay I do, help me please daddy! I don't want Cameron to eat off of me!"

"Ha-ha!" Carla cried laughing hysterically and Maria, Dave and Melina weren't holding it in too well either their faces were beet red with humor over the LC and Cameron situation.

Hunter didn't find it at all funny, especially given that Cameron was in Shawn's "care" and surrounded by the Irresistible Charlene McKenzie.

"I still have that ancient chastity belt from when you were twelve, I'll ask Jeff Hardy to fly into the Snake Pit and get it out of the antiques cabinet," Hunter said calling Jeff Hardy who thought he was kidding and hung up on him. "I'll call him back,"

"Daddy please stop being a bonehead I'm just gonna stay here with Carla, she knows what I'm going through and she'll be here for me, won't you sis?" LC said to her sister.

"I think that chastity belt is a great idea actually," Carla said to Hunter who was waiting for Jeff Hardy to answer.

Trish rolled her eyes, "No forget the belt, just go to Italy and stay with your mom. Melina, Amy and me are going to go down and see her this weekend while Tamara decides what to do about Kevin Nash. Being around Joanie right now is the best thing for you LC," Trish said and LC nodded liking the idea of being with her mom in Italy.

"Okay I'll go hang out with mom," LC said sighing with frustration. "Me, Rome and a lot of pious men of God, that's what I need to forget about Cameron,"

Melina quickly interjected not wanting LC to get the wrong idea.

"You shouldn't forget about Cameron you have to pray for him, one day this man is going to be your husband and right now he's in there with the praying mantis Charlene McKenzie. You have to pray that he remains strong, or else he could end up like his dad, the bad Shawn not the guy we all love, okay?" Melina said and LC nodded.

"Okay," LC said and Melina smiled at her proudly while Hunter finally got Jeff Hardy to call him back.

"Yeah Jeff, thanks for calling me back. The chastity belt is in the back of the antiques cabinet and LC's name is engraved on it in capital letters," Hunter said and LC rolled her eyes.

"Dad I'm not wearing that thing again!" she protested.

"Hold on honey I can't hear Jeff, say that again Jeff?" Hunter said pressing his cell-phone closer to his ear.

"I said Ric Flair is at the Snake Pit, he's talking to the Kliq. What is he doing here does he not know how dangerous this place is now?" Jeff said and Hunter's face went white.

"Jeff get him out of there," Hunter said and he looked at Trish. "If anything happens to Ric I won't be responsible for what happens,"

Trish continued eating; the less she said about what was about to happen to Ric Flair the better.

"Eat your asparagus David," Maria said to her husband who was eyeing Trish suspiciously and he'd stopped eating completely.

"Something's up Trish that's why you're not saying anything, I wanna go to the Snake Pit," Batista said dropping his napkin and getting up. Hunter looked up at him, "Let's go I don't want Ric by himself with Shawn Michaels!"

"Alright come on," Hunter said and the ladies watched as the men left them alone at lunch.

"So what's your favorite part of the male body Carla?" Maria said changing the subject and Carla thought about it.

"Eyes are pretty important to me," Carla replied. "I like a pair of big blue eyes,"

"Why blue?" Melina asked curiously.

"Because Jericho's eyes were blue," Trish replied and Carla lowered her head at the mention of her father's name and LC pushed her plate back in revulsion at the mention of Chris Jericho.

"Well there goes my appetite, thanks Carla," she said. "Let's go to the airport, you're coming with me to Rome right?" she asked her sister who didn't look too good all of a sudden.

"Actually I think I'm gonna go with Hunter and Dave, have a nice trip sis, I'll see you when you get back," Carla said and she quickly ran after Triple H and Batista and LC watched her go wondering why she wanted to go with her father instead of her.

"She's fine LC, finish your lunch and we'll go to LAX and catch the next flight to Rome," Trish said with a smile and LC nodded while Melina and Maria knew that Trish wasn't telling the whole Truth and to find out more they were going to Rome too.

"What about you Rocky, fancy a flight to Europe?" Maria asked The People's Champ.

"You guys don't need me but if you do give me a call," Rocky said and he finished Batista's asparagus while Trish shook her head knowing that Rocky would be needed and she made a mental note to make sure Rocky didn't stay in L.A for too long.


	6. The House Party Crashers

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

Chapter Six – The House Party Crashers

The Snake Pit, Greenwich, Connecticut

Hunter really didn't want to go inside the house he used to call home. Jeff Hardy had sent him a picture of it on his phone and it has been completely renovated to look like some kind of Chinese temple. There were golden statues and black mirrors all over the place and the whole house was painted red. The Kliq didn't spare the expense as Jeff said everything looked like a very rich modern museum and Ric Flair was in the "living" room talking to Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman over a glass of wine.

"Where's Shawn?" Hunter asked Jeff from outside the gate. Batista was there with him and he was ready to jump over the gates and get Ric Flair out of there.

"I don't see Shawn," Jeff said from inside. Because of his Gift from God he could hide himself pretty well, in fact he was invisible and the Kliq didn't notice the cell-phone moving all by itself at the top of the room. "I'll look upstairs maybe he's in bed with Mickie James, oops sorry Hunter,"

Hunter sighed, "Don't apologize Jeff you haven't done anything wrong just tell me if he's there," he replied hating the idea of Shawn fornicating with John Cena's wife. Hunter was so embarrassed by Shawn's behavior but he kept reminding himself that Shawn was not responsible for his own actions, the Kliq were and they were going to make another fortune off of Shawn's bad behavior. The money was already coming in; advertisers were falling over themselves to get ad space during Monday Night Mayhem because the ratings were so high. Charlene McKenzie had designed 'The Irresistible Wives Club' doll collection and they were selling like hot cakes because girls thought they were really pretty. They didn't know Angelina Love, Velvet Sky and Mickie James were demon-possessed puppets being controlled by the Kliq, the wrestling fans didn't know what was really going on with Shawn Michaels and his family. Some even believed that he wasn't really separated from Amy and that the whole thing was a work. Of course it didn't help that Vince McMahon liked the angle and wanted TNA to capitalize off of all the attention the Kliq was getting in New York City.

"Shawn's not here," Jeff said and he flew out of Shawn's bedroom and over to where Hunter and Dave Batista were standing. "and all the Divas are gone, Shawn must have taken them with him," he said and Batista frowned.

"Taken them with him, where is he?" he asked.

"Hunter tell me you're not in the Snake Pit right now?" Joanie Helmsley said when Hunter answered his phone.

"I'm not inside I'm waiting outside with Dave and Jeff Hardy, Ric's in there with Nash, Hall and Waltman but there's no sign of Shawn. Are you okay, how's the baby?" Hunter asked his wife.

"Hayworth's fine, just get here as soon as possible please," Joanie said.

"Joanie I can't leave without Ric, he could be in danger," Hunter explained.

"You can't go inside Hunter the Kliq will get you and make you part of their group again!" Joanie said desperately.

"I got an idea, tell her not to worry and that you'll be in Italy later on," Jeff Hardy said.

"Joanie I'm leaving now, I'll see you soon I just gotta back to Florida to see Vince and Stephanie to talk to them about this angle that they stole from me and Shawn," Hunter said.

"Okay please hurry Hunter, I miss you and I want to see your face," Joanie said and Hunter smiled into the phone.

"I'll be there soon Jo, I love you too," he said and he hung up and looked at Batista.

"I can't believe you're not going in your own house," Batista said and Hunter shrugged.

"That's because you're an idiot, Jeff what's your plan?" Hunter said turning to Jeff Hardy and suddenly Flair was outside the gate with them. "Hey what did you do?"

"I asked my daughter to Transcend him out of the house," Jeff replied and Ric Flair was confused.

"Hey what gives, me and the boys were just having glass of wine what am I doing out here?" Ric said and Hunter froze.

"They gave you something to drink?" he said horrified and Batista got hot.

"Spit it out, whatever they gave you spit it out right now!" he demanded and Flair looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't know what's gotten into you brother but you need to calm down," Flair said and suddenly his neck swelled and he started to cough. "I can't breathe, something happening to me I can't breathe!"

"He's been poisoned!" Hunter said loosening Ric's silk tie. "Jeff do something!"

"I'm on it!" Jeff said and he turned into air and Ric breathed him into his body. While inside Jeff rebuked the poison in Jesus' name and health was restored to Flair's blood. Ric breathed out normally and Jeff returned to the air and became solid matter again.

"Wow I feel great, what did you do in there brother – give me a new respiratory system or something?" Flair said dancing around happily.

"I just asked Jesus to heal you from the poison that was in your body," Flair said and Batista grabbed Flair and hugged him tightly.

"The Kliq tried to kill you man," he said emotionally before turning to Hunter. "We cannot let this happen again, we have to bring back Evolution. Ric is not safe on his own, your friends are murderers Hunter!"

Hunter nodded glad that he took Joanie's advice and didn't go in but it bothered him just as much that Shawn was missing.

"Let's go to see Vince, I think I have a solution that could solve all of our problems," he said and the four men got into the DX Machine and headed to the airport.

"They really screwed up your house Hunter, when this is all over I wanna be the first person to redecorate it," Jeff said but Hunter's mind was on more serious matters, like putting Kliq Bros Inc out of business.

Visible Changes Salon, Greenwich, CT

Brie Danner glanced through the door from the back of the salon as the media tried to get an exclusive with Mareola Jane who was getting her hair done. Brie knew the owner and she was there to distribute her latest product from the MyHair range and when she saw Mickie James she hid just in-case Shawn Michaels was there too. If he was there he's recognize her instantly and that could mean trouble given how close Brie and Justin were to him and Amy during their time in Jamaica.

The salon owner was very happy to have Mareola Jane getting her hair done at her own salon, people were showing up in droves now and moments after the Irresistible Diva's arrival, Shawn Michaels arrived with the media and his Irresistible harem of Kliq Divas.

Brie covered her mouth to stop from screaming; Shawn looked hideous, like a martian but girls were screaming for him like it was 1996 or something. His skin was polished like marble and his hair was long and flat; there was nothing attractive about him, at least not to Brie. All the other women seemed to be inexplicably drawn to him; it just didn't make any sense to her.

"How do I look?" Mareola Jane asked him as he leaned over her inspecting her from head to chin like a scientist with a microscope.

"This is not what I wanted, you don't look good enough. Come on we're outta this dump!" Shawn said and Mareola Jane walked right out of the hair salon and Shawn turned to the owner with a spiteful look in his eyes, what you could see of them anyway they were almost clear.

"This place will be out of business before the end of the week," he said and the owner gagged in fear as Shawn Michaels cursed her establishment. When he left all the people left with him and Brie got out from behind the door startling the owner.

"I rebuke that curse in Jesus' name!" she said. "This place will stay in business,"

"Thank you Brie, I thought I was done for when Shawn Michaels said that. I mean he's a man of God a man of honor, God listens to him," the owner said and Brie shook her head.

"Maybe that was true last year but this guy doesn't talk to God at all anymore, trust me on that. You can have my product on the house," Brie said and the owner hugged her gratefully.

"That's very kind of you. Did you notice how much Mareola Jane looked like Amy Michaels? The resemblance is uncanny, how strong must she be to watch her husband play house with all these beautiful Divas," the owner said.

"You have no idea," Brie said and she kissed the owner and called Justin who was picking her up so they could head back to the airport together. Like ATM they were on their way to Rome to check on Joanie and LC. Carla had gone to the McMahons' and would be flying over later with Hunter. "Shawn Michaels was here with Irresistible, I think he's trying to replace Amy by making Mickie James look just like her,"

"That's sick Mickie's a prisoner she doesn't know what's going on, she's been poisoned by the Kliq," Justin said as he pulled up to the salon. When he got out to meet his wife Shawn recognized him and snarled.

"Get him Wormwood Silk, get her Acid Lace and bring them to me!" Shawn said to Angelina Love and Velvet Sky and the two Divas ran across the street and made a beeline for Brie and Justin.

"Oh my gosh they're coming for us!" Brie said nervously as Wormwood Silk pulled her by her hair and Acid Lace took Justin by the ear and led him over to Shawn Michaels.

"Ow not so hard!" Justin said to Acid Lace, he felt like his ear was being burnt off by her fingertips.

"Where is my wife?" Shawn asked the Danners and Brie and Justin gulped; they couldn't tell Shawn where Amy was. "I said where is my wife?!" he demanded.

"We don't know," Brie lied and Shawn knew it.

"You liar!" he spat and he slapped Brie across the face much to Justin's disdain and Shawn grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him out. "Tell me where she is now!"

Brie couldn't believe Shawn Michaels was trying to kill her husband and the taste of blood running down her face to her nose told her just how serious he was, "She's in Italy with Joanie and the other members of ATM," Brie said.

Shawn released Justin and he dropped to the floor unconscious, "Good thank you for being so honest with me, allow me to give you a token of my appreciation," Shawn said and he leaned forward to Kiss her.

"No!" Brie cried but it was too late, a few seconds later Brie Danner was gone and Shawn Michaels had increased his Irresistible Wives Club by one more very happily married woman.

"Now the Kliq has MyHair, all the Divas will soon be under the Kliq Bros Inc umbrella," Shawn said and he pulled Brie into his arms deepening the Kiss while Mareola Jane looked on not sure what was going on. "I want you to make Mareola look like my wife, can you do that for me Brie, or as you're now called, Glamour Puss,"

"I can do whatever you want me to do Shawn Michaels," Brie said like she was in a trance and she sank to her knees and kissed Shawn's outstretched hand.

"Now that's respect if I ever saw it, well what are you all staring at, follow her example and get down on your knees!" Shawn said to Wormwood Silk, Acid Lace and Mareola Jane and the three Divas bowed down before him and he smiled while the media came back over and took photos of Shawn's Irresistible Divas while the hair salon owner looked on from her salon window in horror at what she had just seen after calling an ambulance for Brie Danner's poor husband who was passed out on the sidewalk totally ignored by the media who were Hell-bent on taking Shawn Michaels' photograph.

The McMahons, Fort. Lauderdale, FL

Stephanie and Vince tried to make it sound like they weren't stealing DX's idea for Jeff Hardy and John Cena to form a faction with John's son Marion and Hunter had to sit through a boring explanation of why Vince had every right to do whatever he wanted with his own talent.

"I created DX so technically it was my idea and you stole it from me," Vince said and Hunter had heard enough.

"Listen you senile old man, I'm not here to fight you on this I'm here to join you. I want to work with you and Stephanie just please shut up and let me get a word in already," Hunter said and the McMahons sat down in shock and listened. "Dave is worried that if we don't do something soon, something bad could happen to our loved ones. Ric was poisoned by the Kliq today and if it wasn't for Jeff he would have died right outside my house,"

Stephanie gulped at the news while Vince thought about how to turn that near death experience into an angle.

"So instead of standing back and letting the Kliq run havoc on our friends and family, I've decided to create a new faction that will include New York's Finest and Evolution. So instead of just Jeff and the Cena men, it'll be Jeff, John, Marion, Dave, Ric, Maria, Stephanie and you Vince,"

"What about you?" Dave asked Hunter while Stephanie and Vince discussed Hunter's proposal.

"I won't be in it but I will decide what you do and say on TNA television, if you decide you wanna do it your way guys I won't get in your way but I believe that this is a much better idea than just having Jeff, John and Marion Cena form a group," Hunter said and Vince slapped his hands together excitedly.

"New York's Finest is gonna rule New York City. Watch out Kliq Bros Inc, the McMahons' are coming!" he declared and Jeff Hardy shook his head.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," he said and Stephanie frowned at him.

"What's wrong don't you wanna team up with me?" she asked her husband.

"No I don't, this was DX's idea and Shawn's gonna go mental when he sees you all show up together on Thursday Night. If it's just me and the Cenas it wouldn't make him as mad since he hates you and Vince, he's gonna come after you both," Jeff said.

"You know Jeff's right, maybe it should just be John, Jeff, Marion and the Batistas," Hunter said.

"No way, I want to be part of New York's Finest and if you think I'm gonna let your pathetic sympathy for that degenerate friend of yours get in the way of me getting back at him for what he's done to my father's company you're the one whose lost his mind Hunter," Stephanie said sharply and Hunter threw his hands up in defeat.

"Alright have it your way Steph you won't listen me but remember what your husband said, you will become a target for the Kliq and that means you take full responsibility for what happens if the Kliq send Irresistible after you," Hunter said cautiously.

"What do you say to that dad?"Stephanie asked her father.

"I say bring it on Kliq Bros, bring it on!" Vince replied and he hugged Stephanie while Jeff Hardy called Randy Orton to get a heads up on what could be a fatal decision on his wife and father-in-law's part.

"I want in too," Carla said and Stephanie and Hunter turned to her, she hadn't said a word until now. "I want to be a part of New York's Finest,"

"I think that's a really bad idea, you're not a wrestler you make cushions for crying out loud," Hunter said but Carla was adamant.

"No I'll be fine, after all wrestling's in my blood," she said and Hunter nodded, he was actually quite curious to see how much of Chris Jericho Carla McCool had in her but Stephanie didn't want to find out and decided to call Dan and Charlotte to try and get Carla out of the picture and back in their arms before New York's Finest made their TNA Impact debut.

"Justin calm down what's wrong?" Jeff said answering his cell-phone, it was Justin Danner and he wasn't making any sense. "What do you mean you don't know where your wife is? Shawn took her? Oh no not again,"

Everyone crowded around Jeff and he told them what happened in Greenwich, Connecticut.

"Another wife bites the dust," Stephanie said and her father comforted her while Hunter waited for Joanie to call him; he knew she'd be begging him to come to Rome and get as far away from Shawn Michaels and the Kliq as possible. The more Hunter ran away though the worst he felt. Shawn was getting worse and he knew he would continue to degenerate if ATM and the ARK Angels of DX didn't do something to dismantle the Kliq right now.


	7. The Red Rose Garden

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

**A/N: This chapter includes an excerpt from Offenbach's Tales of Hoffman**

Chapter Seven – The Red Rose Garden

Rome, Italy

Melina and Trish were sitting around Joanie admiring her as she sat pregnant on a lounge chair in the front of the Roman villa, looking over the dome her son Hayworth Horace was making on inside of her pregnant stomach. The firstborn son of Helmsley was due to make his most anticipated arrival on Christmas Day but right now Joanie didn't feel very festive and Melina and Trish were supporting the mommy to be as only the Truth and Miraculous One could.

"He'll look nothing like his father except for one thing – his nose," Trish said and Joanie sighed soberly.

"Well at least all his relatives will know that he's Hunter's," Joanie said with a shrug.

"He'll have green eyes and black hair, just like you," Trish said and Melina smiled clapping her hands together.

"So nobody will recognize him apart from his nose, wow what a tribute to greatness! Otherwise people might think that he's Undertaker's kid," Melina said and Joanie laughed.

"I think Hunter would take that as a compliment," Joanie said looking at her cell-phone, Hunter said that he would text her as soon as he arrived at the airport in Rome.

"The strange thing is that he'll be born with black hair but it will turn blond on his thirteenth birthday," Trish said and Joanie looked at her suspiciously.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Chris Jericho would it?" she asked Trish suspiciously.

"Relax Joanie it's just hair, those Helmsley genes are strong. You'll see that with your daughters very soon those two Helmsley Princesses are going to show just how much like Hunter they really are this year," Trish said.

"Even Carla? But she hardly knows Hunter, Charlotte and Dan brought her up after I gave her up for adoption," Joanie said confused.

"Let's just say Hunter's becoming somewhat of a role model for her, don't worry it will be a nice surprise after the chaos of having to deal with Shawn and the Kliq," Trish said and Joanie sighed at the mention of Shawn.

"Will that bonehead be out of the Kliq in time for Christmas? I really want him to be there for Lil' Horace's arrival into the world," Joanie said and Trish smiled at her.

"Listen, you just focus on bringing Hayworth Horace into the world, we'll focus on Shawn." Trish said pointing to Melina and herself and the Miraculous One nodded.

"That bonehead will be back in the family before you can say "Merry Christmas", right Truth?" Melina asked Trish Orton.

"Depends what year you're talking about," Trish replied and Joanie patted her stomach.

"Don't worry Horace this drama will all be over by the time you get out of here," Joanie said to her son and she got a text from Hunter telling her he had landed with Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Carla McCool and the Hardys.

"Okay we're gonna go meet everyone at the airport and bring them back here," Trish said and Melina took Joanie's hand.

"Actually I'm gonna stay here with Joanie, you don't have a problem going to the airport by yourself do you?" Melina asked her sister in Christ.

"I hate travelling alone but I'll be fine," Trish said and she jumped into the car Amy had rented and headed to the airport to pick up everyone.

"Now what's the real reason you wanted to stay here with me?" Joanie asked Melina once Trish was gone.

"I need to be near here because you need encouragement and my Johnny's not here to give it to you." Melina said and she wrapped her arms around Joanie who cried over the Miraculous One.

"I'm just so worried about Shawn; he's going to lose everything Mel, why doesn't he just come home? The Kliq don't give a damn about him. This is all going to end badly if the ARK Angels don't get him out of Connecticut and away from that wolf pack," Joanie said.

"See this is why I had to stay with you, have faith Joanie. The ARK Angels of DX are unstoppable and they will not fail us," Melina said and she kissed Joanie on the forehead and Mrs. Helmsley felt instantly better.

"Wow you are the Miraculous one, thanks Melina," Joanie said hugging Mrs. Hennigan.

"Don't thank me, thank the Lord Jesus Christ because without him, I wouldn't be here with you right now," Melina said and Joanie thanked Jesus that Melina was there and that she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Meanwhile the Damsels of Destruction were in Rome too only they were with the Pope to discuss a piece he wanted them to do for the Vatican.

"Please tell us more about these three holy women that you saw, you say they each had different colored hair," Tanya Madison asked and the Pope nodded.

"Yes but the one with the brown hair really stood out to me as I was walking across the Via Cantour, I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful woman," the Pope said and the Damsels of Destruction figured that he must have been talking about Amy. "The other two were radiant because of her; her beauty brought out their own. I could tell these three women were very close but without each other, they would be lost. My spirit tells me that it was God who brought them together; I must see them again before they leave and go back to Heaven. Do you think you could find them for me?"

"Heaven?" Jamie Albright said and Tanya hushed her and Jamie tried to muffle her laughter at the Pope's comments.

The Damsels of Destruction smiled evilly before Tanya answered on Melissa and Jamie's behalf, "I don't think that would be a problem, we'll find them for you," she said knowing that Shawn Michaels was already on his way to find the ubiquitous ATM and bring his wife into the Kliq where she belonged.

Kliq Bros Inc

Cameron and Cheyenne were hanging out in the Kliq Bros lounge with Cassidy Montenegro and a very annoyed Dolph "Sandy" Ziggler came to vent his grievance with the angle on Monday Night Mayhem, or more accurately Shawn's grievance with Cameron over what was supposed to happen between him and Charlene McKenzie.

"Cameron your father wants to see you first thing tomorrow morning at the Snake Pit and he said you better not be late," Sandy said to the Amazing Cameron.

"Are you okay Sandy, you look a little nuts?" Cameron asked the stone-colored member of Irresistible.

"Why didn't you tell me I was the one that McKenzie wanted to marry? Dude I was not prepared for that kiss," Sandy complained.

"I assure you McKenzie wanted to kiss you Sandy and not Cameron because Cameron's gay and everyone knows it," Cassidy said spitefully and Cameron shooed her away while Cheyenne whacked her on the leg hard. "Man that hurt!" Cassidy complained.

"Imagine how much harder it would have been if my dad had heard you call my brother gay," Cheyenne said.

"Gay, straight I don't care. I just need to know these things beforehand guys, I'm…I'm," Sandy started to say and it was clear as the seconds passed that he couldn't remember who he was, all he knew was that he had won multiple championships and had main-evented Wrestlemania this year. "I'm a pretty important guy and I should have known about that kiss,"

Cameron looked at Cheyenne and nodded, they had to speak to Dolph Ziggler alone so Cassidy needed to go and find something else to do. She was a Kliq front office stooge and she wasn't going to leave just because the ARK Angels wanted her to go, she had to have a reason so Cameron came up with one.

"Cassidy my dad was supposed to email me a copy of the schedule for the four weeks leading up to Survivor Series, can you get me a hard copy from the office? I don't think he sent it because there's nothing from him in my inbox," Cameron said to Cassidy with a sweet little smile but she didn't move; Cameron was just too nice and Cassidy only responded when she was being yelled at by the Kliq.

"I'll handle this Cameron, GO GET THE MAN A SCHEDULE!" Sandy yelled at Cassidy and the girl almost burst into tears at the ferocity with which Sandy addressed her but she went off quickly to the Kliq front office and Cameron and Cheyenne looked at each other appalled. "Now that's how you talk to a woman," Sandy said and Cheyenne pulled him over towards her with Phenomenal Strength.

"Listen to me you white-washed tomb, you're not Sandy you're Dolph Ziggler and the Kliq wants you to be the next big thing in their company after they've destroyed my father and everything our family holds dear. What do you want Dolph? What about Kofi? What about your WWE friends, don't you care about what might happen to them if you stay here and make more money for the Kliq? You have to leave right now and never ever come back, understand?" Cheyenne said to the blond-haired young man.

"Why would I leave if the Kliq are going to make me a star? Who the Hell is Kofi and why are you grabbing me let go!" Ziggler said resentfully and Cheyenne kissed him and once again all of his hardness melted away at the touch of her petal soft lips. "Wow, now that's a kiss!" Dolph said, he was back to normal but it wouldn't last if he stayed there and Cameron talked to him sternly looking him right in the eyes.

"Run Dolph, run for San Antonio. Join Best in the World and don't look back," Cameron said to him and Dolph looked the ARK Angels of DX up and down.

"You guys really look like wrestlers," he said impressed. "If I leave who's gonna teach you the ropes?"

"We already know the ropes we're Shawn Michaels' kids, please Dolph don't stay here another second!" Cheyenne said and she dragged Dolph over to the exit, his feet in the air due to her Strength.

"But you guys are new to the business, I could help you out!" Dolph said holding onto the door frame while Cheyenne forced him out of it.

"No, get out now!" Cheyenne said throwing him out on the street right in front of Charlene McKenzie's alligator skin shoes.

"What's going on here why are you throwing out Sandy? Does your father have something to do with this?" McKenzie asked the ARK Angels of DX.

"Who are you?" Dolph Ziggler said attracted to the gorgeous black girl in the alligator green dress and Cameron's head fell in despair.

"Dolph this is McKenzie, my fiancé's former best friend," Cameron said. "She's a praying mantis, let her and she will devour you,"

Charlene smiled sarcastically pretending to be amused by the new nick name the ARK Angels of DX had given her, "That's so sweet Cameron, calling me names is so mature. Maybe instead of insulting me you should date me and find out why your father likes to stay late every Monday night?" McKenzie said and Cheyenne almost vomited on McKenzie's skin tight green dress.

"Wait-a-minute, your father's having an affair with your best friend? No way I thought Shawn was a one woman man?" Dolph said to the ARK Angels surprised; he didn't remember McKenzie at all.

"He is a one woman man; this is all in McKenzie's head. She's trying to destroy our family," Cheyenne protested.

"Look around Cheyenne you don't have any family left!" McKenzie said spitefully and Cheyenne went to slap her but Cameron grabbed her arm in mid-air.

"You wanna lay off Mac, my sister could give you permanent brain damage with one wrestling move, don't tempt her," Cameron warned McKenzie and she just laughed off the threat.

"If your sister puts one hand on me or Sandy, your father will destroy her," she said confidently. "Your father loves me Cameron but we can't be together as a couple due to the stupid Kliq bylaws, therefore you marrying me is the next best thing, that way at least that way he can live through you. Don't ruin your only chance at happiness by running away with that little tramp from Bakersfield, why have salmon when you can have steak?"

"Because salmon's better for you," Cameron replied and he stepped towards Mac, "but since you want me so bad, I'll give you a chance to get to know me a little better if you let Ziggler leave on his own and don't say anything to my father about him leaving,"

"Where is he going?" McKenzie asked Cameron.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Cameron asked her with a deep grin and McKenzie loved it because seeing it reminded her of Shawn.

"Get out of here Ziggler," she said dreamily her focus was totally on spending time with Cameron now.

"No way I wanna date you you're hot!" Ziggler said touching McKenzie's face amorously and Cheyenne had seen and heard enough.

"That's it, time for your flight Ziggy now don't forget to buckle your seat belt!" she said and she hoisted Ziggler in the air and sent him straight to San Antonio with her Phenomenal Strength. McKenzie watched Cheyenne's Phenomenal feat in awe and when she turned back around the ARK Angels of DX were gone and so was her date with the Amazing Cameron.

Rome, Italy

_Tales Of Hoffman: Belle nuit, ô nuit d'amour, by Offenbach_

French lyrics:

_Souris à nos ivresses,  
Nuit plus douce que le jour,  
Ô belle nuit d'amour!_

_Le temps fuit et sans retour  
Emporte nos tendresses,  
Loin de cet heureux séjour  
Le temps fuit sans retour._

_Zéphyrs embrasés,  
Versez-nous vos caresses,  
Zéphyrs embrasés,  
Donnez-nous vos baisers!  
vos baisers! vos baisers! Ah!_

_Belle nuit, ô nuit d'amour,  
Souris à nos ivresses,  
Nuit plus douce que le jour,  
Ô belle nuit d'amour!  
Ah! Souris à nos ivresses!  
Nuit d'amour, ô nuit d'amour!  
Ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah!_

_English Translation:_

_Time flies by, and carries away  
our tender caresses forever!  
Time flies far from this happy oasis  
and does not return._

_Burning zephyrs,  
embrace us with your caresses!  
Burning zephyrs,  
give us your kisses!  
Your kisses! Your kisses! Ah!_

_Lovely night, oh night of love,  
smile upon our joys!  
Night much sweeter than the day,  
oh beautiful night of love!  
Ah! Smile upon our joys!  
Night of love, oh night of love!_

Irresistible turned up in Rome; Shawn Michaels was hoping to sniff out Amy and chew her out over Edge's promo on Best in the World where the Retired R Superstar called him the "American Antichrist." The Kliq demanded that Shawn find Amy and get her to apologize to Shawn for letting Edge coin a moniker that the Kliq did not have sole rights to. The Kliq owned all of Shawn Michaels' ring names but they didn't own "American Antichrist" and that was very bad for business. Wormwood Silk, Acid Lace and Mareola Jane accompanied Shawn to Rome but they didn't stay with him. Instead they waited back at the hotel Cassidy had booked for them near a famous Roman Opera House while Shawn went to find his wife. He found her in the garden behind a church in the middle of the day; she was standing alone but Trish and Melina had to be nearby. When Shawn looked around he didn't seen her sisters in Christ anywhere which was a very nice surprise indeed.

"AMY!" he roared and she turned around to see her husband staring at her, his roar suddenly became a whimper at the sight of her face. Everything he was going to say faded into his memory, all he could think about was how beautiful she was standing among the roses laid out in crafted design, kissing her feet and complimenting her prettiness. Amy didn't move but Shawn came at her like a truck and grabbed her fiercely to himself. "How dare you leave me, I'm your husband and we belong together,"

Amy rolled her eyes and pulled away, "I am aware of my marital responsibilities Shawn, you are the one who's forgotten what it means to be a husband, "Amy replied and Shawn pulled her to himself again. "Let me go I was praying, remember what that is?"

"Without me? How dare you!" Shawn said sharply. "God always listens to me, I'm the man you're the weaker vessel, everything you want has to come through me!"

"No, you're thinking of Jesus, he's the one who intercedes for me, not you. I assure you God isn't waiting on you to give me what I need to make it through the days and nights while you accompany those so called "Divas" down to the ring. You look so sad Shawn, why are you mad at me you should be mad at yourself for letting me go so easily," Amy replied and Shawn grabbed her leg and swept his hand up her thigh taking her by surprise.

"Easy, how easy you are." He snarled at her and Amy got Indignant and burned his hand with Righteous Indignation. "Ow!" Shawn yelped shaking out his hand which felt like it was on fire. "What was that?!"

"That was my Righteous Indignation; it's God's way of reminding you I don't have to put up with your crap if I don't want to. I had every right to come here Shawn why are you here bothering me?" Amy asked her angry husband.

"I'm here because I want to know why you let that Canadian substitute denigrate me on worldwide television. Do you really think that I'm the American Antichrist?!" Shawn asked Amy offended.

"I didn't tell him to call you that Edge came up with that on his own. I guess he thinks even less of you now then he did when we starting dating," Amy explained giggling as Shawn tried to shake the burning sensation out of his hand. Shawn didn't think it was so funny.

"Or he's just trying to get back with you, just like I told you he would. Why do you think we're going through this right now Amy, it's because he won't stay gone! Your friends don't get it, you cannot be with them the way you used to be. You're my wife and you do what I want you to do and go where I want you to go. This is not up for debate!" Shawn said clapping his hands together authoritatively. "Now get your rebellious, Canuck-loving behind in my car and let's go!"

"Go where?" Amy said incredulous. "That Snake Pit is not our home! I don't think so Shawn, now leave me alone I'm not going anywhere with you,"

"Don't make me have to take you by force woman," Shawn said to her menacingly getting in Amy's face and she got hot and got right back up in his face.

"I wish you would take me by force I'd love to burn some of that ugly skin off your face!" she countered and Shawn felt something break and he touched his heart. Amy looked at him questioningly. "What's the matter, are you really hurt or is this another five star performance?"

"Don't push me," Shawn said but he was clutching his heart in pain and Amy suspected that he was having some kind of cardiac complication i.e. his heart was breaking.

"Don't you see what's happening here? All this fighting its killing our marriage, that's why your heart is hurting you Shawn, it's because its breaking under all the pressure that we're putting on it by not being together. If you come back to me the pain will stop," Amy said and she put her hand over Shawn's heart and his face turned soft and started to shine but then he spoke and the darkness returned to his face.

"I would rather die in pain than live in your footsteps, do not try to pull me away from my friends. They mean more to me than you ever will," Shawn said and pain seared through his chest causing him to drop to his knees in agony.

Amy shook her head sat facing him on the garden floor, "That's not true, I love you they don't, why can't you see that?" she said wiping tears away from her eyes and she met Shawn's eyes on the bed of the rose garden floor. "Maybe it's because I haven't shown you how much I love you, let me change that,"

Amy removed Shawn's white snake skin coat and pushed her hand into his black shirt opening it up to expose his heart. His skin was hard to the touch like glass and white like marble but his heart was beating pretty fast when she touched it and that meant he was still alive on the inside even though he looked like death on the outside. The devil had made her husband into a ghoul and one touch of love from her anointed hand delivered him and moments later Shawn was back to normal. His face lit up like a candle and he kissed her hand lovingly with his handsome sweet lips and Amy smiled as he did so remembering how much she loved his kisses. One of the benefits of being married for so long was that you didn't have to ask your spouse permission if you wanted to make love, you just knew when it would be a most welcome delight.

As they made love in the garden of red roses color raced back to Shawn's whole body, turning his flat white skin back to sunshine gold and the garden seemed to respond to their coming together as the sky above them brightened and the red rosebuds seemed to bloom beneath Amy's exhilarated body. They held each other and made declarations of love throughout which though true were not enough for Amy. When it was over all Shawn had left was a mental picture of Amy's head decorated upon loose rose petals as she lay pillowed among a bed of beautiful red roses sighing with pleasure while Shawn made love to her, very softly in order to soften her up but it didn't work and he got nothing more than a delicious going away present, something to remember his wife by as she left him once again.

When he returned to the hotel by the Opera House alone he didn't even realize she was not with him anymore. He danced all the way from the church back to the hotel, singing romantic love songs to his wife all the way and rejoicing over the fact that they were still in love with an armful of red roses in each hand. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so good and he thanked God for giving him such an amazing woman for a wife.

"Amy I love you, la-la-la-la!" he sang joyfully while Amy had left him alone in the garden of the church while she went back to the villa to find her sisters in Christ and tell them what happened.

Inside his hotel room Shawn looked around him confused; he didn't know where he was or why Angelina Love, Velvet Sky and Mickie James were with him. All he knew was that he missed his wife and he had to have her back on his terms, with his Kliq, no questions asked. "Um what are ya'll three doing in my hotel room?" he asked surprised.

The Irresistible Divas faces lit up when they saw all the red roses thinking they were for them but Shawn hid them behind his back wondering what happened to them all.

"Urgh, you three look like zombies, please get out of my room I can't bear the sight of you," Shawn said to the three Divas and they exchanged glances with each other confused at the bright and radiant man that had just walked into the room.

"But we're yours, you own us," Acid Lace said and Wormwood Silk nodded.

"Yeah we love you Shawn and we won't ever leave you," she said and Mickie James kissed him and he pulled away from her in disgust.

"Get away from me Mickie or I'm gonna tell John Cena you're cheating on him!" Shawn warned her.

"Who's Mickie?" Mareola Jane asked and Shawn scratched his chin confused.

"Okay, I need to be alone right now, I just had the most amazing time with my wife and ya'll are spoiling it for me. I don't know why you three are here but I'm sure Edge, Punk and John Cena are looking for you now will you please call your husbands and tell them to come pick you up," Shawn said but the Irresistible Divas didn't move and Shawn rolled his eyes. "Okay I will call them for you," he said pulling out his cell phone but it rang before he could open his phone book, "Hello?"

"Shawn its Kev listen we got trouble. Hunter has teamed up with Vince McMahon and he's created a new faction with John Cena and Jeff Hardy called New York's Finest. It's got Ric Flair, Batista, Maria and Stephanie in it too." Kevin Nash said panicking and Shawn laughed.

"That's our idea, Hunter and I came up with it together at our Welcome Back DX party. How come he's not doing it with me?" Shawn asked.

"Because he hates us that's why, he hates the Kliq and now he wants to put us out of business," Kevin Nash said angrily.

"Hunter's my best friend he would never do that Kevin, let me talk to him I think he's here somewhere. I'll bring him around, you just don't worry about a thing," Shawn said and Kevin Nash realized immediately that Shawn was his old happy self again.

"Shawn did you have sex with Amy?" Kevin asked him and Shawn sighed dreamily at the sound of his wife's name.

"That's none of your business. I gotta get her to join Irresistible Kevin, please say you're okay with that? Me and Amy side-by-side on Kliq TV, oh joy!" Shawn said enthusiastically and Kevin Nash grated his teeth enraged at Shawn's happiness being restored to him by Anointed Amy. ATM were still sticking their noses in Kliq business where it didn't belong and he had to undo what Amy did right now.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble Shawn but Amy doesn't want you back. She's with Randy Orton now, they're working together at Best in the World in your home town San Antonio, TX," Kevin Nash lied poisoning his "best friend" against his own wife again. "Doesn't sound like your marriage is back on track to me, sounds to me like you just got played by your wife and her new Rated R bed mate,"

Shawn's face tightened and his skin turned hard again, as did his heart, "That's it, I'm going to rip her heart to shreds and feed it to my kids for dinner!" he yelled hanging up on a very happy Kevin Nash. "Mareola I've got a mean idea; let's pretend to sleep together and make the whole world think I got you pregnant. If I can hurt John Cena and my wife at the same time, then that will destroy that lying loser Lita's life and kill any chance Hunter has of starting New York's Finest with Vince McMahon. I'll kill two birds with one stone and the Kliq will be very happy and I will have proven myself to be an honorable Kliq brother for life," Shawn said darkly and Mareola Jane nodded that it would make the Kliq happy to ruin to break Amy and John's hearts, even though she didn't know why.

"Okay but who's John Cena?" Mareola Jane asked Shawn.

"The man who couldn't get you pregnant," Shawn said spitefully and Maroela Jane's face turned sad and she touched her stomach looking depressed. "But don't worry MJ, Shawn Michaels is gonna get you pregnant at least that's what John Cena will believe I did,"

"I want a baby," Mareola Jane said tearfully. "I want a real baby, one that I can have forever, not just pretend,"

"Stop it," Shawn said to her sharply and he told Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk to wipe her tears away or he was going to wipe them away with his fist.

"I want to make love and make a baby with you!" Mareola Jane said falling over Shawn; his words had touched something in her heart, something he didn't know was there but it was certainly something that the Kliq were going to use to their advantage and Shawn's ultimate personal demise was certainly a guarantee if he went through with yet another Irresistible scheme. As he kissed the lost and disturbed woman he had made to look like his wife, Wormwood Silk and Acid Lace watched as the red roses Shawn had brought into the hotel room turned black and then died leaving behind only their many thorns. Shawn took the thorns and twisted them into a necklace and placed three of them around the necks of his Irresistible wives. The Divas cried as the thorns pierced their delicate skin but they soon fell silent as Shawn scared them into silence with a look of sheer contempt for their tears. He continued to wrap the thorny stems around the Divas, drops of blood were now raining down from their wrists and they were in so much pain they had to fall to the knees to muffle their tears. Their suffering made Shawn feel a lot better and he left them to go and find his wife again to make her suffer for all the pain that she had caused him carrying the dead rose stems that were left in his hand and harboring death and hatred in his poisoned and broken heart.


	8. Inside Maria's Make-up Bag

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

Chapter Eight – Inside Maria's Makeup Bag

Rome, Italy

Near the entrance of the villa stood three women that Chyna did not want to see, those women were the Damsels of Destruction and they were there to see ATM.

"They're not here so why don't you three troublemakers turn back around and go home?" Chyna said rudely but the Damsels of Destruction just sat down around the table where Chyna had been eating with Melina. Melina had left to go meet Trish and Amy; Trish had called and said that Shawn was looking for Amy and that they needed to get her away from him.

"We don't mind waiting here for them, it looks like you could use the company Mrs. Helmsley," Tanya said and Chyna got up and stood at a distance from them. "Shouldn't you be with your husband, where is Triple H?"

"My husband is a little busy putting out the fires that you three jerks started when you wrote that biography about the ARK Angels of DX. You made a big mistake coming here, a big mistake because when ATM see you they're going to make you go away, permanently," Chyna threatened the Damsels and Tanya, Melissa and Jamie just laughed at her.

"That's not going to happen because we're here on Kliq business and if anything happens to us, your precious Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels will pay dearly for your or ATM's actions. Now you won't want anything bad to happen to HBK now would you Mrs. Helmsley?" Melissa Turnbull asked the mom-to-be and Chyna sighed.

"No of course I don't want anything bad to happen to Shawn, just know that when this is all over there's a high chance of Shawn doing something bad to you for all the trouble that you've caused this family," Chyna warned the Damsels and they yawned in unison.

"Empty threats make for a bad complexion Joanie, all that baby weight has gone straight to your head; I hope you can lose that after the baby's born. Hunter doesn't like fat chicks," Jamie Albright said and the sound of a child laughing rang out of Chyna's stomach. "What was that?" Jamie said. "Is there a baby here somewhere?"

"No but there's a baby in here," Chyna said and she touched her stomach knowing the laughter had come from inside her, her baby boy was laughing at the Damsels of Destruction. "Ha-ha yes Hayworth Horace that's right, laugh at the three idiots tyring to intimidate your mother!" Chyna laughed happily and she called Hunter and told him to hurry.

"Maybe we should go find ATM ourselves, Chyna Helmsley is creeping me out," Melissa Turnbull said and the other Damsels agreed and they backed away from the First Lady of DX while Joanie put her cell-phone to her stomach hoping that Hayworth Horace would laugh again so his father could hear it. He never laughed again but he succeeded in doing what Joanie couldn't do on her own and that was to get the Damsels of Destruction to leave. Hunter was furious that Joanie was in the villa alone, "Where are ATM and why weren't they there with you? Something could have happened to you!" he said.

"They had to go help Amy, Trish said that Shawn's on the rampage and that means trouble, for all of us," Chyna said and Hunter sighed knowing that things were going to get worse for his best friend if ATM and the ARK Angels of DX didn't get him out of the Kliq soon.

John Cena's House, FL

Cena was standing in front of a mirror in the front foyer of his house checking out his outfit; he and Marion were accompanying the Hardys to another art exhibition in New York and he was scheduled to be in Brooklyn in a few hours. The wrestling fans didn't know who John Felix was but with the McMahons putting the full weight of their influence behind the New York's Finest faction, it wouldn't be long before Cena's usual fans would catch on to his brand new gimmick. Shawn and Hunter wanted Cena to look like an aristocrat so he wore a pink shirt under a pink and brown diamond pullover cardigan with tight brown pants, pink socks and brown loafers as-well as a pair of thick rimmed glasses and his hair was parted down the middle and combed to either side. Marion looked the same only he had on tight red pants with a white shirt, thin black tie, black dress shoes, black corduroy jacket and a tan satchel, with his hair auburn brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He looked really smart but he was missing one thing: a beard.

"How long before you think you can grow a beard?" Cena asked his son.

"In about three years when I officially stop going through puberty," Marion answered and Cena winced.

"You look so pretty, a little facial hair would draw attention away from how gorgeous you are. I don't want guys writing love letter to you Marry," Cena said to his son concerned.

"Here's a tip of you want people to know I'm straight, don't call me Marry – ever!" Marion said and Cena laughed patting his son on the back.

"A little weightlifting should put some meat on those skinny bones, tomorrow afternoon, we're hitting the gymnasium," Cena said and Marion sighed.

"Dad I don't wanna lift weights, they're heavy!" Marion complained but Cena wouldn't hear it.

"My son is going to lift weights, unless you wanna paint pretty pictures for the rest of your life," Cena said.

"You mean like you?" Marion said mocking his dad and Cena responded by putting his young son in a headlock, "Dad come on I'm going red!" Marion protested and Cena let him go.

"Alright I'll let you off but next time I might not let you off so easy," John said.

"Dad listen, you're not going to make me into some Superman overnight. I'm only fourteen years-old, technically I'm still a child so relax, the time may come when I want to lift weights and wrestle around with you but that time ain't now. Are you okay with that?" Marion asked his son and Cena smiled and pinched his boy's cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous, I haven't really let people see this side of me and I'm not sure what they might think of um, the real John Cena aka. John Felix – the artist formerly known as John Cena, the wrestling icon," Cena said.

"You won't be alone dad; you'll have me, Uncle Jeff, Aunt Steph, the Batista and Grandpa Ric," Marion reminded his father.

"That's true but I'm the star of TNA and all eyes are going to be on me and to a certain extent, Jeff and then maybe Evolution and Maria. My point is Marry,"

"That's Marion!" Marion yelled offended.

"Sorry Marry, the point is I'm the one with the most to lose. I haven't changed my gimmick in years, what if the fans don't like it?" Cena said.

"Then they'll boo you and you're okay with that so it doesn't matter, all that matters is that we get Mickie James out of Kliq Bros Inc and we will, with the ARK Angels of DX's help. Those cherubic cuties will do whatever it takes to bring the Kliq down from the inside, even if it means risking the wrath of their tormented father Shawn Michaels," Marion said and Cena's face tightened at the mention of the Irresistible leader from the Kliq.

"Don't mention that man's name in this house, Randy is going to deal with him and avenge all of us for what he's doing to our wives," Cena said and Jeff Hardy came in through the back as usual interrupting the Cenas' conversation.

"He's got Brie Danner too, took her right out of Justin's arms in the middle of Greenwich, Connecticut with the whole world watching. Justin's beside himself, John Hennigan took him to see Randy to calm him down. Shawn's reign of degeneration is far from over and this angle my wife and father-in-law wanna do with us is going to make things ten times worse," Jeff said.

"Shawn's got Justin's wife? My God the man is insatiable, insane and the next in line for a royal ass-kicking. Vince is right Jeff; we might be the only thing that gets the Kliq Bros Inc rating to go down. New York's Finest have to go up against Irresistible, our friends and family are counting on us," Cena said and Marion called his mom to make sure she was okay about losing Brie to the Irresistible wives club.

The Montenegros', San Antonio, TX

Maria was not okay, not only had Irresistible stolen Brie from Justin, they'd stolen Brie from MyHair and Maria had lost her business partner and she was devastated when she found out what happened in Connecticut.

"No I'm not okay Marion but Dave is here with me so I'll be okay soon. We'll be in San An for awhile, Melina, Johnny and the Miz are going to debut the new MNM tonight and Lita wanted me to do her makeup for her segment with Rated RKO and the American Hotties. No its okay I need to do something to take my mind off of Brie, speaking of which I need to find my makeup bag. Thanks for calling Marry – okay I'm sorry I won't call you that, no I won't tell your father to quit calling you Marry it shows he's really getting close to you. That's what happens when you love your kids Marion you give them endearing pet names. Okay I'll ask him to come up with a better one, I love you too yeah I'll be fine I just need to find my makeup bag. I'll talk to you after I've found it okay? Bye for now," Maria said to her son and she went looking around the Montenegros' home for her makeup bag which seemed to have gone missing. "I wonder if I left it in L.A." she thought but she was sure she brought it with her.

"Maria come on I need you to do my eyes!" Naomi from the Funkadactyls called up to her from the living room where she was chilling with Camron waiting for Maria to do her makeup after Naomi.

"Ladies I gotta find my makeup bag I thought I brought it with me but I can't find it," Maria said and Batista looked at her in shock.

"Maria you lost your makeup bag?" he said stunned. "You carry that thing around with you like a Bible where did you leave it, back in L.A?"

"No I definitely brought it with me from the McMahons', when are ATM flying in?" Maria said combing through her hair with her hands in distress.

"Hunter's on his way to see Joanie now, he said ATM must be back in the States already because they left Joanie by herself," Batista said and the Funkadactyls frowned at Big Dave.

"Isn't Joanie seven months pregnant?" Naomi asked puzzled.

"She's also a former Women's Champion, I think she can look after herself. I gotta call ATM, if they're still in Rome they can bring me back some quality cosmetics since the stuff that I got from Brie is missing," Maria said and she slapped her hand by her side angrily. "I can't believe Brie's gone!" she cried and Dave quickly comforted her as she wept over his shoulder while Naomi and Camron looked on thinking the last thing Maria needed was a mirror because she was crying mascara right now. Still they did the right thing and gave her some tissue to blow her nose and clean up her face with.

"Don't worry Maria, we'll wait as long as it takes nobody does makeup better than you, well actually Velvet and Angelina do a mean make-over but I guess we won't be seeing them for awhile either. I hate Shawn Michaels I hate him!" Camron said angrily and Naomi tried to calm her best friend down.

"You and me both Camron," Batista said hating that Shawn Michaels had made his wife cry black tears of hurt when he was the one who should be crying for forgiveness for all of what he had done to his friends and family.

ATM were on their way to San Antonio but they had gotten chewed out by Hunter for leaving Joanie alone where she became a target for the Damsels of Destruction. Hunter didn't know that there was a very good reason ATM didn't get back to Joanie in time to dispose of the DoD, Amy needed protection from her sisters in Christ because her husband was trying to get her to join the Kliq and the last thing the Anointed One needed was to get into a confrontation with the Damsels in front of a heavily pregnant Joanie Helmsley.

Amy explained how Shawn tried to seduce her and failed miserably but she also told Trish and Melina that he was in a lot of pain and that their separation was destroying him.

"If Shawn stays with the Kliq I'm afraid his health is going to get worse," Trish explained and Amy sighed in deep distress for her husband.

"What can I do to help him?" Amy said and Trish shrugged. "What is that supposed to mean?" Amy asked her irritated.

"There's nothing you can do, you're not the one unapologetically snatching people's spouses. You gotta trust the ARK Angels to get Shawn outta that lion's den and they will," Trish said and her prophetic words inspired confidence in the Big Red Diva.

"That makes me feel better, now all we have to do is get Hunter to forgive us for abandoning Joanie and it wouldn't have been such a terrible day," Amy said and Melina nudged her playfully.

"What do you mean terrible? You had sex with your husband in a bed of roses, that doesn't sound terrible to me," she said and Trish frowned at her Latina friend.

"That's because you're a romantic Mel and contrary to your feelings on this subject, sex is not the answer to Amy and Shawn's problems. What Shawn tried to do was despicable. Imagine trying to lure Amy into that Kliq catastrophe waiting to happen. Shawn's so poisoned he can't even see what a colossal mistake he's about to make," Trish said and Amy and Melina looked at The Truth suspiciously and Trish fell silent, as usual when she knew something that the Lord didn't want her to share.

"What's about to happen, what's Shawn gonna do now?" Amy asked adamantly and Trish put her hand up defensively.

"I'm sorry Amy I can't tell you, God said its best that you don't know but if it makes you feel better you'll find out soon enough, the whole world will soon find how just how low the Kliq is about to make Shawn Michaels go," Trish said and Amy sunk into Melina's lap and the Miraculous one comforted her best friend while Trish asked the stewardess for another orange juice with a bowl of strawberries to go with it.

"You have a real weird way of making us feel bad when we should be having faith in Shawn," Melina said and Trish almost gagged on her laughter.

"No honey please don't even think that, have faith in God and God alone because Shawn is lost without Him, as you will soon see," Trish said biting into her strawberries while Amy listened knowing that Trish had spoken the Truth. Her husband was lost and she couldn't be the one to save him, only Jesus Christ himself could do that now.

Back in Connecticut, Brie "Glamour Puss" Danner was putting something in the mail for San Antonio. It was Maria's makeup bag but with one big difference. The makeup had been cosmetically alerted and when New York's Finest debuted on Thursday Maria was going to see the difference the altered makeup made to her skin.

"This will guarantee that the ratings for TNA will stay under ours. When Maria puts this makeup on those BTW Girls, the ratings will drop faster than my wife's panties," Shawn Michaels said and he laughed evilly while kissing Mareola Jane and he signaled for Glamour Puss to join him over on his bed. "Close the door Mrs. Danner, I don't want anyone disturbing us,"

Glamour Puss did as she was told and Wormwood Silk and Acid Lace stood watch while Shawn Michaels ravaged Mickie James and Brie Danner, lacing their bodies with Kisses of Temptation, marking them for lifelong service and a permanent role as the slaves of his desire to destroy whatever dignity these two women once had before they became members of the Irresistible wives club. He'd failed to find his wife in Rome and by all appearances, he'd given up the fight to win Amy's heart back, though he never lost it to begin with. He still had her heart and he was Hell bent on breaking it again and again, only this time he'd have the help of Mrs. Brie Danner and he'd exploit her to the fullest possible extent of the Kliq law.

Cameron and Cheyenne waited downstairs with Cassidy and Charlene McKenzie trying not to throw up and their father's awful antics. They had been severely punished for trying to get rid of Dolph Ziggler and currently had bruises all over their faces from where Shawn had hit them. McKenzie had snitched on them and it took every ounce of God's anointing to stop Cheyenne from using her Phenomenal Strength on the Kliq's praying mantis but Charlene had Shawn's kids exactly where she wanted them and Cameron was the one who would pay the most.

"I'm gonna make LC wish she never let you out of her sight," McKenzie said and she drew her finger down Cameron's chest over his thin blue shirt. "It won't be long before that's us making love only it will be for real,"

"Keep dreaming Mac because very soon, reality is going to kick you right in your pretty face," Cameron said confidently. "We're gonna go get Ziggler, tell dad we'll be back in time for Monday Night Mayhem,"

"We're coming with you," Cassidy said and Cassidy and Charlene followed the ARK Angels to San Antonio coincidentally at the same time that ATM were about to touchdown at San Antonio airport and join Randy Orton and the Best in the World roster for what promised to be another exciting episode, only Mick Foley joining Team RKO would have nothing to do with it.

"My makeup bag!" Maria said opening up the package that had come via mail to San Antonio. "I guess I must have lost it while I was travelling. Okay ladies let's do it, I'm gonna make you better than you already do,"

The former WWE Divas lined up to have their makeup done by MyHair's favorite asset, not realizing that the product currently being put on their faces was going to melt the very flesh from their cheekbones and it would be in front of a worldwide audience on live TV.


	9. Mad About Town

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

Chapter Nine – Mad About Town

Best in the World Live, San Antonio, TX 10pm CT

"My face is melting!" Naomi screamed running to the back where Melina the Miraculous was waiting for her. The Funkadactyls, Rosa Mendes and AJ Lee had been horribly disfigured by the beauty product Maria had used on them before BTW began. Maria couldn't believe what happened and was desperately trying to apologize but the BTW Pinups were absolutely furious with her for putting this highly toxic makeup on their faces. Rosa was screaming at Mrs. Batista in Spanish and Dave Batista had to shield his wife from the furious arms trying to grab at her hair.

"Rosa back off, Melina can't you fix this?" Batista said to the Miraculous one who was talking to Randy Orton to find out what happened.

"My son will be here in a minute, I'm gonna let him take this one," Melina replied calmly and the women looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hello my skin is falling off, heal us now woman isn't that your job?" AJ snapped at Melina while Maria cried in David's arms.

"Don't take that tone with me, healing only comes by faith you can't bully yourself into it. The good news is my son is partial to women and he'll heal you up in no time at all, once he gets here I wonder what's keeping him?" Melina said checking her phone and she got a text from Romeo saying that he was with RJ and Rebecca Michelle. "Okay looks like my son's been held up, come here everyone!" Melina said and the Pinups ran over to her screaming in pain. "If you believe that Jesus Christ is the Son of God, receive your healing by faith now!" Melina said and one-by-one the Pinups got healed.

"My face is all better, oh thank you Melina thank you!" Camron said putting her arms around the Miraculous one but she refused to take the credit for what God had done. That didn't stop the Pinups from giving it to her though and they jumped all over her in gratitude for the miraculous restoration of their looks.

Maria on the other hand felt like crawling up in a ball and never getting up, she felt like she had let them all down and put BTW in danger. However the owner of BTW, Tristen Nash couldn't disagree more.

"Wow that was awesome. Melting faces, Maria you're a genius! How did you come up with that?" Tristen said to the upset former WWE Diva and she frowned at the young owner confused.

"Tristen you think I did this? I had nothing to do with it, I had no idea my makeup was toxic, somebody set me up!" Maria said angrily and Batista grimaced.

"And I bet I know who did the dirty work," he said calling Ric Flair. "Ric it's me, Irresistible are at it again. Let's get Hunter and figure out how to stop them before someone else gets hurt," he said to the Nature Boy who was watching BTW in Charlotte, NC with the Hardy family.

"Is Maria okay?" Flair asked Dave concerned.

"No she's not, I know Shawn's behind this. He must have gotten Brie to put a toxin in Maria's makeup bag and then get it sent to the Montenegros' where she'd be looking for it. First the Kliq try to poison you, now Irresistible are trying to poison the BTW Pinups, we have got to end this before the debut of New York's Finest on Thursday Night Impact," Batista said and Randy Orton ended the call. "What the Hell, you just made me hang up on Ric Flair?" Batista said to Randy Orton who put his fingers to his mouth and told Dave to be quiet.

"You're in my house now Batista and I suggest you keep your voice down and listen to The King's Oracle if you wanna know exactly what happened here," Randy Orton said firmly and Batista put his cell-phone away without a fuss.

"I wanna know everything," Batista said while Maria went up to the BTW Pinups individually to express her regret about what happened to them on live television.

"Shawn told Brie Danner to poison Maria's makeup and then send it to her while she was at the Montenegros, the Kliq want to sabotage Best in the World and Shawn used Brie, or as she's now known as Glamour Puss to do it." Randy explained and AJ Lee's mouth dropped in disgust.

"Glamour Puss?" she said offended. "How ridiculous!"

"AJ!" said Roderick Strong coming over to her with Jay Lethal, her ex-boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Don't I look hot?" AJ said arrogantly and Jay Lethal smiled.

"I take that as a yes," he said and the American Hotties hugged her thankful that she and the Funkadactyls were okay.

"So Shawn has complete control over Brie Danner as-well as Angelina Love, Velvet Sky and Mickie James now? Great," Batista said sarcastically.

"But we have complete control over what happens next because now the ball is in our court and we are going to take full advantage of it," Randy said.

"You don't have control over anything Shawn does Randy, all you're doing is reacting to whatever mad idea he has his Irresistible crew put into action. Tell me if you're in control of this, how come you didn't tell us that Maria's makeup had been poisoned?" Batista asked Randy.

"Yeah Randy, I thought God tells you everything?" Naomi said confused.

"No just what I need to know and I didn't need to know about this because Melina was here," Randy said.

"You're still not in control of this, when Hunter gets back we will take control of this situation, not you," Batista said sticking his finger in Randy's chest and Nightmare didn't like that one bit.

"Don't do that Batista, it's so disrespectful," Camron said to Batista. "We all think Randy's doing a great job at leader the BTW locker room, you're just jealous,"

"Yeah like a backseat quarterback, you got all the advice in the world but none of the plays to go with it. Nobody here cares what you have to say so why don't you just stop talking?" Naomi added and Batista laughed at the Funkadactyls.

"Nice cheerleaders Randy, always hiding behind somebody else's talent. Not much has really changed has it? I just hope you can keep the Funkadactyls around for longer than you did Stacy Kiebler," Batista said and Randy had heard enough.

"If I were you I'd focus on your new faction with Hunter and Ric and leave me and my roster alone," Randy said and Batista smiled at him sarcastically.

"Come on Maria, we're not welcome here," Batista said to his wife and the BTW Pinups watched as Maria and Dave left.

"What the Hell is his problem?" Roderick Strong asked Randy Orton.

"The same problem he's always had; Dave's got a million dollar body and a dime for a brain," Randy replied and the BTW roster huddled around him supportively while Tristen figured out the best way to capitalize on the latest despicable move by Irresistible.

Aureole, Bryant Park, New York City, NY

Monday Night Mayhem was over and Irresistible were celebrating the destruction of the BTW Pinups over a late dinner at their favorite restaurant where the media was swamping the Kliq Bros Inc's hottest faction, especially Shawn Michaels who was showing off Mareola Jane like a special edition Rolex. Donned head to toe in gold, Mickie James looked like a glass of champagne; she was wearing a sparkling gold dress and gold glitter makeup, shimmering gold lip gloss, gold bangles, a gold necklace, gold string earrings and gold wrap around stilettos. She looked very beautiful on the outside and her long brown hair had people audibly comparing her to Shawn's wife who was currently being Lita over at Best in the World and that is exactly what Shawn wanted. Since he couldn't have his real wife, Mareola Jane was a good substitute and accompanied by Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk, the Irresistible Divas looked exactly that and the Kliq loved all the publicity they were getting from them. Now that Brie "Glamour Puss" Danner was in charge of hair and makeup, the Kliq were guaranteed to keep the façade going and with the assistance of Cassidy, Charlene and the Damsels of Destruction, they managed to keep the illusion going fooling everyone outside of the business into thinking it was all just pretend and nothing bad was really going on. After Survivor Series the Kliq were convinced that the ratings for their promotion were going to hit record numbers going into 2023, especially with the angle they had planned for next week between Shawn and Mickie James and the shareholders would be very happy with their first annual return as owners of the former WWE.

"Here's a toast to my favorite Diva, the beautiful and sexy Mrs. John Cena," Shawn Michaels said and he Kissed Mareola Jane salaciously in front of the press and Mareola Jane loved it, Mickie James didn't know what was going on.

"Shawn Michaels you're constantly surrounded by beauty, how do you feel about your wife being called "the most beautiful woman in the world" by the Pope in Italy?" one of the journalists asked the Irresistible leader.

"The Pope? When did he meet my wife?" Shawn asked suspiciously.

"Last week in Rome, he wants the Damsels of Destruction to paint her portrait so he can hang it up in the Vatican City galleria. Not bad for a former WWE Women's Champion, how do you feel about that Shawn, are you happy for your wife?" the journalist asked Shawn.

"Yes I am," Shawn said and humanity returned to his face as he looked right in the camera as if he was looking Amy right in the eye. "Congratulations Amy," he said and a tear fell down his face taking the media by surprise as-well as the fans who were clamoring to get into the highly exclusive restaurant to see Irresistible up close.

"Don't cry Shawn," Mareola Jane said wiping the tear away from Shawn's face as she sat cozily on his lap. "Let's go make love, Mareola Jane's gonna make you feel all better,"

Shawn cried at that thought, "I don't think that's possible MJ, unless you do exactly what I say," Shawn said and Mareola Jane nodded that she would do what he said and Shawn Kissed her again, hoping that if he Kissed her long enough she would become the real Amy Dumas Michaels. Amy was truly the one his soul loved and the one he truly wanted to be with, not the golden calf he had created to replace her.

The Pearl New York Hotel

Meanwhile in their hotel lounge Darkness was furious about what Irresistible had done to Cameron and Cheyenne; Undertaker had gotten word from Randy Orton that Shawn had brutally attacked his eldest children and was very upset that Dolph Ziggler had left for Best in the World because of them. Beating up on Garrett was one thing, but to hit the ARK Angels of DX? Now Undertaker was worried. His son however had gotten over Shawn's attack and was more concerned with getting Cheyenne Michelle's attention. Shawn's disapproval of Undertaker's son made him like Cheyenne even more. The feeling however was not mutual, as Garrett was about to find out.

"Amy told me that my dad is really sick and that's his heart is failing," Cheyenne said wiping tears away from her face. "He's so confused and it's obvious that the one person who can make him feel better is the person he's going out of his way to hurt, over some argument they had months ago about Charlene McKenzie,"

"Amy's not the only one he's hurting, what about you and Cameron? Seems to me that Shawn's done a pretty good job of hurting you both by making you a part of the Kliq," Garrett said.

"No that's just business, with mom it's personal. Cameron and I can handle this we know how the Kliq think but I can't stand to see what the Kliq has done to daddy," Cheyenne said combing her thick white hair behind her ear. Charlene McKenzie said that all she should have the same hair color as her brother, even though she was a natural brunette, just like her mother Rebecca. Now she looked like a ghost wearing a tight black leather bodysuit, all the time. Of course that made her more attractive in the eyes of Garrett Calloway but her sad face didn't suit her at all. The Cheyenne Michelle he knew had no reason to be sad, to Garrett Cheyenne Michelle was one of the most special people he'd ever had the privilege of getting to know and he wanted to get to know her a little more every week.

"You're one of the best female wrestlers in the world and your father rewards that by punishing you for getting Ziggler to jump ship, that's not right and you shouldn't have to put up with it," Garrett said.

"What are suggesting I do? Turn on my father? I would never do that Garrett, I'm here to help him not abandon him, so if you don't mind I'd appreciate it if you kept your advice to yourself," Cheyenne said.

"But I care about you, if you were with me I'd make sure nothing bad ever happened to you ever again," Garrett said and Cheyenne hugged him touched by his words.

"That's sweet of you Garrett but we can never be together, it would destroy both our families if you and I were a couple. If I were you I'd spend more time with Kelly Kelly and less time with me, you'd just end up heartbroken Garrett, like my dad is right now," Cheyenne said and she walked away from Garrett to find her brother, leaving the Deadman's son scratching his head in confusion; Kelly Kelly was the last person he'd ever want to be with and he wasn't about to give up on Cheyenne Michelle that easily either.

The Snake Pit, Greenwich, Connecticut

The Kliq were expecting Shawn at HQ but it was already lunch-time and he still hadn't shown up to the office, so Scott Hall returned to the Snake Pit to see what was going on. When he arrived he found Shawn in his bedroom with Mareola Jane; Acid Lace, Wormwood Silk and Glamour Puss were standing around them as they slept and Scott shook his head and called Kevin Nash.

"Kev I think we might have a problem," he said exiting Shawn's bedroom and walking over to the stairway. "I think Shawn might be falling in love with Mickie James, like for real," he said and Kevin Nash laughed.

"One minute he's crying over Amy at Aureole, next minute he's in love with John Cena's wife, how pathetic! She's not even conscious of where she is right now, Shawn's falling in love with something we created! This is the perfect way to get back at Amy for deserting us, now all we have to do is make sure nothing happens to interfere with the angle we've got planned for Monday Night Mayhem next week," Kevin Nash said from the Kliq Head Office.

"Kevin I don't think you understand the situation here; Shawn thinks Mickie James is Amy, what if he actually sleeps with her and she really gets pregnant?" Scott Hall said concerned.

"Well then he would have broken the Kliq bylaws, he's not allowed to sleep with anyone but his wife," Kevin said.

"So if he actually has sex with Mickie James, we'll have to punish him," Scott Hall said.

"That's right," Kevin Nash said and Scott Hall sighed.

"Kev, I think we've punished him enough. Let's just end this thing and send him back to his family. We don't need him anyway. Dolph Ziggler will be back here soon, we can groom him to take Shawn's place as the leader of Irresistible," Scott said.

"Oh wah-wah-wah, don't go soft on us Scotty, Shawn's the one who screwed up. He should have gotten rid of ATM and the Kliq should have Amy under our control by now, if he gets his ass handed to him it's all on him. Speaking of ATM, we gotta get back at Melina for healing those BTW chicas, now it's gonna look like Glamour Puss' toxic makeup didn't do permanent damage, which means they'll be back on TV next week looking fine, not as fine as our Divas but fine nonetheless," Kevin said malevolently.

"Don't worry about Melina, I'll send the Irresistible Divas over to San Antonio to deal with her. Should I leave Mickie James with Shawn?" Scott asked Kevin who paused before answering.

"Yes leave him alone with her and let's just wait for the inevitable," Kevin replied, he totally expected for Shawn to commit adultery with Mickie James and Scott hung up with a sigh before going back over to Shawn's bedroom.

"Let's go ladies!" he said loudly. "Move out we got work to do,"

Acid Lace, Wormwood Silk and Glamour Puss didn't move; the only voice they obeyed was Shawn's and he was fast asleep nestled between the arms of Mareola Jane. He controlled the Irresistible Divas and when he wasn't speaking they powered down like a computer. "I can see I'm gonna have to take control of you three, since Shawn's head is somewhere else," he said and so Scott used his backup plan, every Kliq brother had a proxy and he was Shawn's so he did what Shawn did to control them and he bit into them, unleashing his snake fangs and using them to inject venom into their wrists. After they were done screaming, the poison did its evil work and started to control them, only now they responded to Scott's venom as if he were Shawn. "Now let's go," he said and the Irresistible Divas followed him out of the Snake Pit. As they got into his car Scott turned back and looked up at Shawn's bedroom window, "I hope God hasn't abandoned you Shawn, because you're gonna need Him now more than ever before," he said before he got into his car and drove to the airport to catch a first class flight to San Antonio to pay the Miraculous one a visit. Of course The Truth: Trish Orton already told Melina that they were coming and ATM were looking forward to sending them back faster than they came over.

Scott Hall didn't see Undertaker watching him as he left. The Deadman had also come to pay Shawn a visit, only unlike Scott Hall, he was there to help him get out of trouble not bury him even deeper in it. There was no doubt in Calloway's mind that Shawn was marked for death but it wouldn't be on his watch, not as long as his son was still in love with Cheyenne Michelle. He had a proposition for the Showstoppa, "And for your sake Shawn you better take me up on it," he said to himself and he entered the Snake Pit hoping to save a dead man walking.


	10. New York's Finest

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

Chapter Ten – New York's Finest

The Montenegros', San Antonio, TX

Tristen told everyone that he had officially decided to move to San Antonio and leave Florida behind; his new home would be the HQ for Best in the World until they got their own building downtown, for now Brandon and Annabel were happy to share their home with the BTW roster and owner as there was enough room for everybody. RJ Orton and Rebecca Michelle Michaels were with Romeo Perez Hennigan and ATM in their living room. The children as always had their own ideas about how to fix the Kliq and get Shawn Michaels home and Randy Orton didn't care. He was smarting over something Edge was about to do and he needed Amy to help him talk his best friend out of it. Of course Amy was too busy planning her match with AJ Lee at Red Alert, Best in the World's next pay-per-view in Boston. She would be wrestling with Randy and Mick Foley against AJ, Jay Lethal and Roderick Strong and she couldn't focus on anything else right now.

The match was a good way for Amy to burn off all the tension she'd been feeling recently; with the exception of that rose garden romp with her husband in Rome, Amy hadn't been able to burn off the tension like she normally would and that meant Randy couldn't get her to focus on more important things, like Edge and CM Punk. Trish knew her husband was concerned but being the Truth: Trish Orton she didn't worry about anything because she knew it was all going to work out for their good. Instead she watched as AJ Lee sucked up to her best friend to prevent Amy from wailing on her during their match. Melina was more interested in the interaction between her son Romeo and RJ and Remi; the three had been inseparable since they arrived in San Antonio, which was a good thing since they were going to be spending a lot more time together now that Melina and Johnny were travelling from L.A to South Texas for BTW. Melina hoped that Randy worked things out with the Batistas but she knew that was the least of his problems. With the ARK Angels of DX still in danger from the Kliq, he had to make good on his promise to keep Cameron safe from harm as the Amazing one was key to getting Shawn out of the Kliq. It didn't help that everytime Shawn did something dastardly, his friends made him feel like he had to be the one to take Shawn out.

"Amy can you please listen to me for a moment," Tristen Nash said coming over to the Big Red Diva and he smiled. "First of all, you look great,"

"Thank you, what do you want Tristen?" Amy said blowing off the compliment.

"I want you to participate in an angle with Randy Orton. Dolph Ziggler told Kofi Kingston that Irresistible plan to do an angle were Shawn Michaels gets Mickie James pregnant," Tristen said and the Funkadactyls gasped in horror.

"Disgusting!" they said in unison and Trish calmed them down.

"Don't worry it's not going to happen," she said and the BTW roster blew a collective sigh of relief. Messing with John Cena's wife was just too much as far as they were concerned, even though it was generally believed by most of the wrestlers that Shawn Michaels and the Kliq had already gone too far.

"Regardless I think we need to do a similar angle with you and Randy, only not like your Live Sex Celebration from back in the day. I was thinking you two could do an angle as friends and it would only require for you to kiss each other once, just once. How do you feel about that?" Tristen Nash said and Amy shook her head.

"Absolutely not," she said firmly.

"Are you sure? Because without Edge, Team RKO is missing its sex appeal and I need something to win the Rated R fans back and you're just not trashy enough for them," Tristen said.

"Well get AJ Lee to kiss Randy I'm not doing it," Amy said and AJ Lee looked at Randy salaciously and Randy rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't even think about it dwarfette, I don't want to kiss you either Amy. I want to get Cameron away from his father, that boy is not safe in the East right now, not with McKenzie strutting her long legs around. Do you know what Shawn's gonna make Cameron do? He's gonna force Cameron to let McKenzie take his virginity," Randy said and Melina gasped in horror while Trish laughed.

"What's so funny that's terrible?" Rosa Mendes said to Trish.

"Its not going to happen, Randy didn't you hear me this morning? I told you it wasn't going to happen," Trish said to her husband. "I agree with Tristen I think you should do the angle with Amy, it'll work out in all of our best interests if Shawn thinks you're moving in on his wife in his old home town,"

"I thought you wanted this marriage to work, why are you encouraging me to cheat on you?" Randy said to Trish.

"Because I know you don't feel that way about her and Amy certainly doesn't like you that way, your thighs are too big," Trish said and Randy looked down at his legs.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Randy asked her self-consciously and Kane and Daniel Bryan started laughing.

"Yes!" Daniel said in agreement.

"Fat boy, fat boy, fat boy, fat boy!" Kane teased Randy and ATM started laughing and AJ Lee skipped over to Randy.

"I like big thighs," she said and Randy looked over at RJ and Rebecca Michelle.

"Remember what I told you about not hitting women with the RKO?" he said to his son and RJ nodded.

"Yeah you said you'd never do it again, why?" RJ replied and Randy motioned to Rebecca Michelle.

"Would you mind doing it for me?" he said to Amy and Shawn's youngest daughter.

"Sure thing Mr. Orton, tuck in your head AJ it'll hurt less," Rebecca said stepping down from RJ's side and heading over to AJ to execute the famous finishing move.

"Please you're smaller than I am, how on Earth are you going to pull off an RK-" AJ Lee said and before she could say anything else her face was hitting the Montenegros' deep and very soft carpet. "O!" she said eventually with her face buried in the carpet fibers.

"Nice execution," Trish said clapping her hands while Amy slapped her daughter on the behind.

"Don't you ever do that again. Randy how dare you tell my daughter to do your finishing move, she's only fourteen years-old!" Amy said.

"She's also a Michaels, I knew she wouldn't screw it up she's got wrestling genius in her blood. Take it as a compliment and get off my case you Big Red grandma," Randy said and Amy scowled at Randy while Rebecca cried at her stinging backside.

"Daddy would never hit me over an RKO, would he?" she said looking at RJ who nodded that he would. "Okay never mind, I don't know if I can even sit down now,"

"Come here sweetie let me rub it better for you," Melina said opening her arms to her god daughter which Remi gladly stepped into and Melina healed her tender touchie while Tristen observed the tension between Amy Michaels and Randy Orton and he was loving it.

"Guys please reconsider doing the angle, if The Truth: Trish Orton says its okay, what's the problem? You clearly don't like each other, the very least you two could do for me and BTW is kiss and make up, on camera live in front of the entire wrestling world audience. Just promise me you'll think about it before saying no again," Tristen said and Amy pretended to think about while Randy hi-fived her daughter over the well-executed RKO.

"Okay I thought about it," Amy said and she put her hands up in the air pointing her fingers up to the sky like Daniel Bryan. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Kane and Daniel didn't think it was funny, "Its better when we do it, it doesn't work if a hot chick does it," Kane said.

"Yeah all it does it draw attention to how hot you are, so Randy you really are a muscle-bound moron if you don't kiss Amy next week," Daniel Bryan added and the American Hotties Lethal and Strong agreed with him.

"Kissing Amy is not my priority right now, there is a war coming and you guys aren't ready for battle. Don't say I didn't warn you," Randy said to BTW firmly and the all scratched their heads wondering what their locker room leader was talking about.

"Okay Randy's angry time for us to leave. Come on RJ let's go and no you can't bring Remi with you, she's gonna keep her mom company down here," Trish said taking Randy and RJ by the hands and pulling them upstairs to their guest bedrooms.

"Don't worry I'll keep her company," Romeo said to RJ who stuck his tongue out at his best friend who loved spending time with Remi and AM.

"Who is it?" Brandon said as a knock came at his door. It was Kofi Kingston and he was frantic.

"Irresistible's here with Scott Hall, they said they're here for Dolph. They wanna take him back to Connecticut now!" Kofi said.

"Where is Dolph?" Naomi asked.

"He's upstairs resting," Annabel Montenegro said. "He was exhausted after Melina healed him but he looks a lot better now,"

"Well if the Kliq want him, they're gonna have to fight for him," Melina said. "Come on Amy let's roll out,"

Amy and Melina left with Kofi Kingston and Trish was not far behind them after she tucked RJ into bed with his father next door.

"Shouldn't we go with them?" AJ Lee asked the Funkadactyls and Rosa.

"No this fight is for Legends, you're not ready for this fight ladies, keep practicing and one day you will be," Trish said and the BTW Pinups watched as ATM followed Kofi Kingston to defend Tristen Nash's turf and Tristen made sure that his cameramen were in position because he was going to broadcast this fight all over BTW TV.

The Snake Pit, Connecticut

Undertaker looked over at the shadowy figure underneath the golden beauty that was Mickie James but she wasn't what he was looking at right now. The father of three and highly esteemed veteran of the business that he loved was losing everything and he had to stop things from going one step further. He unwrapped Mickie James from around Shawn's marble ice cold body like a toffee sweet wrapper and handed the beautiful Diva to Cameron who had shown up a few minutes earlier with his sister Cheyenne. The other members of Darkness Garrett Nightshade and K-Belle were waiting outside just in-case the Deadman needed their help but he was sure he'd be fine alone in the room with Shawn Michaels. Next to Hunter and possibly Bret Hart, there was nobody who knew Undertaker better than he did. Cameron and Cheyenne took Mickie James next door to their old bedroom while Darkness stayed put.

"WAKE UP SHAWN!" Undertaker commanded and Shawn's eyes popped open and he jumped up in contempt at the big scary man glaring at him.

"What are you doing in my house?!" he asked Undertaker and he noticed that Mareola Jane was missing. "And what have you done with my Irresistible Diva #3?"

"She's number #3? So you've numbered Cena's wife and judging by those scars on her wrist you've branded her Kliq property too now? Soon Mickie's gonna get her memory back and when she realizes what you've been doing with her over these past few weeks, she's gonna kick your ass and she won't be the only one. Angelina Love and Velvet Sky will be right behind her, so will Brie Danner when she comes out of the trance you put her in. What I'm saying Shawn is get out of this mess you've created before you really get hurt," Undertaker said and Shawn's hair and eyes lit up in furious flames making Undertaker step back.

"I said what are you doing in my house?!" Shawn said again but before Undertaker could respond Shawn hit him with hot lashes of fire from his hair and it looked as though Undertaker was about to get caught on fire when the ARK Angels of DX came into the room getting Shawn's attention and he stopped lashing out at the Deadman.

"You two, get this man out of my house and find Mareola Jane and bring her to me. How dare she leave me by myself!" Shawn hissed furiously but Cameron and Cheyenne didn't move. "Are you kids deaf or did I not speak clearly enough?" he said to them.

"We're not deaf daddy, we've been listening real good to everything you've had to say over the past month and Cheyenne and I both agree that you are one hundred percent, certifiably out of your mind," Cameron said and Cheyenne nodded.

"You've lost everything that means anything, including your reputation and the Kliq want you to die a horrible death. Undertaker wants to spare you that pain and so do we, because we love you dad and we don't want to lose you," Cheyenne said and Shawn put his face in his hands in exasperation.

"I have had it with you two!" he yelled and he went to strike them but Undertaker stood in front of them and took the hit. It was one hit too many for Garrett and he went with K-Belle into Shawn's bedroom and stood by his father's side.

"Not so fast HBK, try that again and we'll dig you a nice grave right out in the Palatial Garden and bury you six feet under," K-Belle warned Shawn and Cheyenne was impressed with her bravery. Winning a Hell in a Cell match would do that for a Diva.

"Daddy don't hit her!" Cheyenne said as Shawn went to slap K-Belle. "You should be slapping yourself!"

"Mareola I need you!" Shawn called out to the Irresistible Diva who was next door in Cameron and Cheyenne's old bedroom but not for long. The sound of Shawn's voice was a trigger and she stormed into his bedroom, grabbed Cheyenne by the hair and kicked her in the face with a thunderous Mick Kick.

"Oh no you didn't just do that!" Cheyenne said sucking the blood up from under her nose but Cameron stopped his sister before she could retaliate. He knew that if his sister hit Mickie, his father would hit her and then things would get out of control.

"I got this sis, go take care of your nose," Cameron said to Cheyenne and Shawn Michaels watched as his son made eye contact with Mareola Jane. "You're not Mareola Jane, you're Mrs. John Cena. This man is not your husband, do you understand?" he said to Mickie James and she clutched her stomach.

"But he is my husband, I'm carrying his baby," she said and Shawn laughed at the fact that Mickie thought she was pregnant.

"That's right Mareola, I'm your baby's daddy and these freaks are trying to take you away from me. Now are you going to let that happen, do you want our baby to grow up without a father?" Shawn said and Mickie shook her head furiously.

"No way!" she yelled and pulled the scarf she was wearing off and whipped it around above her head. The scarf was coated in gold dust and when it settled on Darkness, they fell asleep leaving Cameron and Cheyenne helpless.

"Well done Mareola, now come give your baby daddy a big wet kiss," Shawn said and Mareola coated his lips with her golden wet kisses while Cameron smiled much to his sister's concern.

"What are you smiling about Cameron, this is hardly amusing?" she asked her brother.

"No but it will be in about ten seconds," Cameron replied and Cheyenne wondered what he was talking about until the sound of heavy boots could be heard coming up the steps.

"What the Hell is that?" Shawn asked his children and LC crashed through the door into his bedroom carrying her antique crossbow which until today had been locked up for safe keeping along with her chastity belt in Hunter's antique weapon arsenal at the back of the house.

"Hello father-in-law, I just had to drop by and make sure nothing else happened to my fiancé while I was away," she said pointing her crossbow at Shawn. "Now we're gonna leave, together. But first you have to undo what she just did," LC said nodding to Mareola Jane's sleep inducing gold dust.

"What?" Shawn said indignantly. "I can't undo it I don't even know how she made them fall asleep,"

"Well figure it out bonehead! Wake them up now!" LC demanded.

"I don't know how!" Shawn protested and LC shot Shawn with an arrow in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Shawn said pulling at the arrow but it wouldn't come out and LC was ready to release another one but Cameron stopped her and pulled out the arrow from his Shawn's shoulder much to his father's gratitude.

"Thank you son, I knew you'd come through for me. See I told you LC was no good, aren't you happy I set you up with McKenzie now? She's a good woman who knows how to keep her mouth shut, unlike you Lisa. You're a disgrace to the Kliq!" Shawn said.

"But I'm not in the Kliq you moron!" LC said and she shot another arrow into Shawn's other shoulder.

"Ow!" Shawn said and this time Cameron didn't pull it out. "What are you waiting for son, pull it out!"

"Not until you let Mickie James go," Cameron said. "She shouldn't be a part of this, having her involved in this war between us and the Kliq is only going to make it harder for us to get people to forgive you when this is all over. Dad please, let her go back to John Cena, he misses her,"

"Well I miss Amy, I miss her like crazy but she's not coming back to me now is she? No Mickie stays with me and we're going to make sweet chin music together. Now get out of my house and out of my life, I never wanna see you kids again, ever!" Shawn screamed and LC hit him in the mouth with the butt of her crossbow. "Stop hitting me it really hurts, how are you getting away with this anyhow? Nobody hits Shawn Michaels and gets away with it!"

"Well I've hit you three times in a row, I'm a Helmsley Girl bitch, so SUCK IT!" LC said and Cheyenne rammed her father through the wall, out and over the balcony where he fell into the Palatial Gardens fountain below.

"Shawn!" Mareola Jane screamed and she jumped out of the broken window after him, jumping into the water while the ARK Angels of DX watched her leap into the air and down to the ground in one move.

"That was awesome," Cheyenne said but Cameron didn't think it was; Mickie James had been totally brain-washed by his father, so much so that she risked her own life to save his. What Mickie didn't know was Shawn would soon take what she wanted the most and there was nothing the ARK Angels of DX could do to stop John Cena's world from crashing down next week on Monday Night Mayhem.

Back in San Antonio…

"Oh no!" Randy said waking up from his sleep as God gave him an Oracle in bed. Scott Hall wasn't coming to town with just Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk. The Kliq had recruited eight young wrestlers and they were coming to San Antonio with him to take Dolph Ziggler back to Connecticut. God didn't show Randy the men's faces but they were former WWE Superstars and regardless of that, ATM and Kofi Kingston were outnumbered and Randy would have to move fast to help them and save Dolph Ziggler from Irresistible.

Downtown outside the AT and T center, ATM and Kofi saw a truck pull up to the arena and it was black with white letters on it, basic New World Order design meaning Scott Hall was in the truck with the Irresistible Divas.

"Why would they need to come in a truck?" Kofi wondered.

"Because they've outsmarted us that's why," Trish said and Amy and Melina looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean they've outsmarted us?" Amy asked her and ATM and Kofi Kingston watched as the members of WWE's Nexus and the Shield got out of the truck with Scott Hall, Acid Lace, Wormwood Silk and Glamour Puss.

"Surprise, surprise!" Scott Hall said. "Let me introduce you guys to the newest ensemble in the Kliq repertoire, The Takeover,"

Kofi looked in horror at the faces of Wade Barrett, David Otunga, Justin Gabriel and Michael McGuilicutty and then next to them Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

"Please spare me your arch villain monologue Scott Hall, those boys are no match for us," Amy said confidently but Melina wasn't so sure.

"I think I left my guts in Annabel's kitchen I'm gonna go back to the Monte's house and get them," she said but Trish and Amy grabbed her and told her to focus.

"Its eleven against four, you guys haven't got a chance in Hell of winning this fight," Scott Hall bragged and not much time after he said that, Vince McMahon's limousine pulled up next to the AT and T center and out of it stepped the newly assembled New York's Finest.

"Oh no," Randy said as Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Maria, Stephanie, Carla, Marion, Jeff Hardy and John Cena stepped out of the limo with Vince McMahon and he ran over to ATM with John Hennigan, RJ, Romeo and Rebecca Michelle next to him.

"What do you think of my new faction Randy? This is New York's Finest!" Vince McMahon announced and Randy shook his head knowing this was the last thing BTW needed.

"You stole this faction from DX!" Scott Hall said furiously and the Irresistible Divas snarled at Maria, Stephanie and Carla. "This idea was Shawn and Hunter's Vince, how dare you take it away from them! As a Kliq brother I demand you hand them over to the Kliq right now!"

"You took something from Shawn, which means you took something from us. Now we're going to take something from you - your lives!" Acid Lace spat and the Irresistible Divas stalked Stephanie, Carla and Maria while Batista, Ric Flair and Jeff Hardy closed in on The Takeover.

"Vince get out of here now, this is not your fight. All these people are going to get hurt because of you, the Kliq are not human, they are poison! Don't you realize this is not a work yet?!" Randy said exasperated at Vince McMahon's ego to come all the way from Fort. Lauderdale to debut his new faction when he was trying to protect Dolph Ziggler from the Kliq.

"Hey what's going on here guys?" came the voice of Dolph Ziggler who had woken up from his rest and Annabel and Brandon Montenegro were with him.

"We tried to stop him but he wanted to know where you guys went," Brandon explained as Randy saw Ziggler coming into the dead zone.

"Sandy!" Wormwood Silk said on seeing her Irresistible ally and Randy stood in front of him as the Irresistible Divas waved him over to them.

"Get out of here Dolph its not safe. Vince get lost, this is not a game!" Randy warned his old boss but Vince wasn't listening; it was the most fun he'd had in years and he had no intention of going anywhere yet. Randy saw that he wasn't moving and he marched over to him and slapped him in the face and threw him into the limo he pulled up in and told the driver to take him back to the hotel he was staying at.

"Randy what's your problem? We can take care of Vince McMahon we don't need your help," Batista said.

"You being here right now is gonna cost Vince his life. This is on your head Dave not mine, remember that," Randy said to Batista and New York's Finest got into a brawl with The Takeover and the Irresistible Divas made a beeline for ATM, while Scott Hall called Kevin Nash and told him what Vince McMahon had tried to pull in San Antonio.

Back at the Snake Pit the ARK Angels of DX had thrown all of the Kliq's stuff out and locked the door so Shawn and Mareola Jane couldn't get back in. Shawn was still in the Palatial Gardens with Mareola Jane and the ARK Angels of DX were ready for more warfare, that was until the sound of a key turning caught their ear and Cassidy, Charlene and the Damsels of Destruction appearing in front of them culled their buoyancy.

"What is she doing here?" McKenzie demanded seeing LC with Cameron and Cheyenne.

"Taking back what's mine," LC said and she aimed her bow at McKenzie's forehead. "I've been waiting for this for awhile now Mac. Play time's over, this is our Sandbox and you're not taking it away from us without a fight,"

"You talk big LC but the other Damsels and I know that you three are easier to break than a Graham cracker over a bowl of clam chowder," Tanya Madison said and Jamie and Melissa nodded and suddenly Charlene and Cassidy didn't feel so threatened by their former best friends.

Everyone's attention was suddenly interrupted by a message left on the answering machine from Kevin Nash,

"_Shawn its Big Kev. I just got a call from Scott, Vince McMahon tried to take down Irresistible in San Antonio with his new faction, you know, the one he stole from you and Hunter? This is unacceptable and we have to teach that old man a lesson once and for all. So after you've done plowing John Cena's wife, take your sweet little ass to San Antonio and kill Vince McMahon. I will not accept no for an answer. Get it done,"_

The message ended and the ARK Angels of DX looked as McKenzie and Montenegro laughed at what Kevin Nash had said.

"He can't be serious, Kevin Nash wants your father to kill Vince McMahon?" Cassidy said and LC answered her with an arrow straight to the knee. "Ow my knee, what are you crazy?!" Cassidy cried as Mac attended to her friend's wounded knee.

"No I'm Helmsley, now get out of our house!" LC said aiming her crossbow at McKenzie and the praying mantis pulled a bruised Cassidy to the outside of the building while the Damsels of Destruction stayed put. "What are you guys waiting for a written eviction notice? Get out!" LC commanded but the DoD weren't that easily shook.

"We're business women LC, not vigilantes. Quite frankly we don't care what happens to the Kliq, all we care about is what happens to our business. Seeing you take out the Kliq will do great business for our ARK Angels of DX biography. Just don't point that thing at me or I'll make sure you never make it down the aisle and marry Cameron," Tanya Madison warned LC and Cheyenne had heard enough.

"LC shoot the chandelier!" she said to her future sister-in-law and LC did just that and the chandelier hanging high up in the foyer came crashing down on the Damsels of Destruction.

"Did I just kill three women in one shot?" LC asked Cameron who shook his head at the bodies writhing in pain underneath the crystal chandelier.

"No you just really hurt them," Cameron replied as Cheyenne swept the Damsels of Destruction up in the chandelier and threw them out of the State of Connecticut with one Phenomenal discus throw.

"We have to make sure daddy never gets that message from Kevin Nash," Cheyenne said coming back over to her cherubic allies dusting the shattered crystal from the chandelier off of her hands.

LC destroyed the answering machine with her the butt of her crossbow, "No problem," she said and Cameron hugged her lovingly.

"I'm so glad you're back, we're together again, all three of us and I couldn't be happier," he said to his fiancé and LC dropped her crossbow as Cameron kissed her deeply and lovingly while Cheyenne looked on in admiration.

"Watch out Satan, your greatest fear is about to become a reality. Daddy's coming home and DX will be a family again sooner than you think!" she declared and she went to check on her father in the Palatial Garden and made sure he didn't do anything stupid with Mrs. John Cena and ruin Mickie's marriage and cost him everything he'd worked so hard to earn.


	11. Survival of the Meanest

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

Chapter Eleven – Survival of the Meanest

Back in San Antonio the brawl was still in going between Team RKO and the brand new Kliq faction The Takeover. Edge showed up half way between and stared in horror as his wife Angelina Love was running after Trish Orton with a baseball bat wrapped in thorns. He tried to call her but she wouldn't respond so he reached for the thorny bat and yanked it out of her hand and Trish noticed the look on his face as he beheld his wife up close. She had marks all over her wrists and neck from where her rose thorn necklace and bracelet had pierced her unnaturally golden skin and milk white eyes. He hugged her and she screamed at him, Velvet Sky aka Acid Lace came to her best friend's rescue and bit Edge causing him to release his wife and she ran away from him with Acid Lace. Trish called Melina over to Edge and the Miraculous one healed his hand from the acid that Acid Lace had injected into his skin with her poisoned teeth.

"Thank you," Edge said to Melina but his concern was for his wife not with himself. "Tell me you guys are winning," he said to T and M.

"We're winning," Trish replied and Melina nodded.

"So why can't I take my wife home?" Edge asked them frantically.

"Because she's under Scott Hall's control. He bit into her with his snake fangs while Shawn was asleep," Trish explained.

"Scott Hall bit my wife?!" Adam said enraged and he immediately went to Spear Scott but Roman Reigns speared him.

"Take that you Canadian bastard!" Scott Hall said and he patted Roman on the back proudly while Edge writhed on the ground in pain. Melina and Trish pulled Adam out of the brawl while Randy told Wade Barrett to come and get him.

"You think I'm going to come over there to you? How dumb do you think I am?" Wade said to Randy.

"Dumb enough to join the Kliq," Randy said.

"They promised me a better future; you think I wanna spend the rest of my career jobbing out to Jay Lethal and Roderick Strong? I don't think so, at Kliq Bros Inc I could be a legend!" Wade Barrett replied.

"Legends die," Randy said, "but "Legend Killers" live forever,"

Kofi interrupted Wade's rant with Trouble in Paradise and he knocked the traitor into the arms of Otunga, Gabriel and McGuillicutty.

"Hey where's Wendy?" Kane said noticing that Heath Slater wasn't with them. "Are you telling me that orange haired orangutan had more sense than to join up with the Kliq? I underestimated that guy,"

"Yeah, let's make him a part of our team," Daniel Bryan suggested.

"NO!" Kane replied firmly and Team Hell No fought amongst them while Otunga and McGuilicutty got taken down by the American Hotties. Wade Barrett resented that and he made a Beeline for AJ Lee who jumped on Amy's back and screamed that Wade Barrett was going to eat her for breakfast.

"Calm down AJ I'd think you were used to having breakfast with Wade Barrett," Amy joked but AJ didn't find it amusing.

"Not funny!" she said refusing to let go of the Big Red Diva who knew that Wade Barrett couldn't do anything to her.

Kofi Kingston had his eyes on Seth Rollins who was trying to get at Dolph Ziggler who for some reason hadn't gone back to the Montenegros' house.

"Dolph will you go back to bed!" Amy yelled at him while trying to protect AJ from Wade Barrett.

"No I'm part of this roster now I don't want to let you guys down," Dolph replied and Kofi pulled him by the arm dragging him away from the fight. "No Kofi I want to stay let me go!"

"Dolph you're a liability out here, you've already been initiated and now the Kliq thinks it owns you. You need to hide, please Dolph listen to me I don't want to lose you again!" Kofi pleaded with his friend.

"No I don't need to hide I need to fight," Dolph replied and just as he broke free from Kofi, Scott Hall grabbed him and pulled him over to the truck that the Kliq arrived at San Antonio in.

Randy Orton jumped on Scott Hall's back and ATM went to get Dolph away from Scott but Irresistible blocked them.

"Are you gonna hurt my wife?" Edge asked Amy nervously.

"No I'm not," Amy replied and she yanked Wormwood Silk by her hair and held her down by the neck keeping her in place under her foot.

Trish did the same thing to Acid Lace and the two Irresistible wives couldn't move.

"Edge I could use some help over here!" Randy called out to the former Rated RKO member and Edge came running over to where Randy was trying to get Dolph Ziggler away from Scott Hall.

"I got him!" Edge said pulling Dolph out of Scott Hall's arms but then he saw Scott unleash his snake fangs, he was about to bite Randy. "No!" Edge screamed and he dropped Ziggler and Speared Scott Hall so that Randy didn't get bitten. When Ziggler came loose the Shield took him by force and threw him into the truck while Nexus picked up Scott Hall who grabbed Glamour Puss and they all left the AT and T Center leaving Team RKO discouraged and one man down.

"We lost him, again!" Kofi said clutching at his hair in disappointment and AJ Lee jumped off of Amy's back and went to console him.

"I'm sorry I had no choice Scott Hall was going to bite Randy, I had to drop Dolph," Edge said but ATM nodded that they understood.

"Don't worry Rated R, the Kliq left you with a consolation prize," Amy said and she pointed to Wormwood Silk who was under her boot. "The Takeover forgot to pick her up,"

"They forgot Acid Lace too. That's going to make Kevin Nash pretty mad," Trish added and Acid Lace scowled at her. "Relax babe, Melina the Miraculous is going to make you feel all better,"

The BTW members watched as Melina healed Wormwood Silk and Acid Lace, turning them back into Angelina Love and Velvet Sky.

"Adam!" Angelina said hugging her husband passionately. "I can't believe it I'm free!"

Edge hugged his wife back while Amy and Trish comforted Velvet Sky. "This has been the worst experience of my life," she said flicking her hair back and straightening it down flat.

"Well it's over now; at least it is for you. Mickie James and Brie Danner are still under Kliq control and they will try and get you two back," Trish told the Beautiful People.

"But don't worry about that, you're in good hands right here with Best in the World," the American Hottie Jay Lethal assured Angelina and Velvet who frowned at each other.

"Who's Best in the World?" Angelina asked Velvet who smiled; only one person came to mind when she heard that expression, her husband Phil "CM Punk" Brooks.

"My husband is and he's going to be so happy to hear that I'll be home in the morning," she said and Kofi Kingston called CM Punk who demanded to speak to his wife immediately.

"Okay dude you don't have to yell," Kofi said passing his cell over to Velvet Sky. "He's very happy you're back,"

"He better be, hi honey!" Velvet said to her husband while ATM consoled Randy Orton over losing Dolph Ziggler to Kliq Bros Inc, again.

"The Kliq are more powerful now than they were before and it won't be long before they cut Shawn loose," Randy said and Edge smiled. "He's almost out; we just got to be there for him when he comes back to us,"

"You can be there for him if you want but I won't be," Angelina Love said. "That man put me and Velvet through Hell!"

"No that was the devil; Shawn was just the administrator for his evil plans. Shawn loves you Angel and he would never hurt you on purpose," Trish assured her and Angelina nodded.

"Well I can't argue with that, you're the Truth: Trish Orton. So what are you guys gonna do about Mickie and Brie?" Angelina said. "Last time I saw Shawn he was talking about getting Mickie pregnant,"

Amy almost threw up at that idea and Trish and Melina comforted her and Randy decided to change the subject.

"We're all tired it's been a long night. You guys go home and celebrate being back together, we'll talk more tomorrow," Randy said to Edge and the Beautiful People.

"Randy I'm sorry about Dolph," Edge said before getting in his car with his wife and Velvet Sky.

"No you're not. I know the real reason you dropped Ziggler and it wasn't to save my life," Randy said and the BTW roster looked at Randy confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edge said and Randy frowned at him.

"You really shouldn't lie to me Edge; God has a way of showing me things, things that the average person would find disturbing. Like you wanting Dolph to go back to the Kliq because he wouldn't be the star here that he would be with them. You don't think much of Best in the World and just like Batista, you want me to fall flat on my face and fail to make this the next best wrestling promotion in the world," Randy said and Edge seethed at him.

"I always said you were too smart for your own good Orton," Edge said and Amy looked at him in horror.

"You let Dolph go, on purpose?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah I did. I can't stand the Kliq but I'm not about to forget about you and Randy kicking me to the curb and stealing MY idea of Rated RKO and then adding all these insects to it," Edge said pointing to the BTW roster.

"Hey we're the American Hotties not some washed up faction from two decades ago," Roderick Strong said offended. "No offense Amy,"

"None taken, Edge you better leave right now or I'm going to get really upset and you know what happened when I get upset," Amy said, her hair already burning with Righteous Indignation.

"Don't worry I'm leaving and I won't be coming back. If you need a shoulder to cry on when your so-called marriage finally falls apart Amy, use Randy's since he's the only man you seem to care about these days," Edge said and Melina rolled her eyes with disdain at Edge's comments.

"He's not her type Edge and neither are you so get over it already! You are a selfish man and you ruined what could have been a great night for Best in the World because you're jealous of every man that Amy gets close to that doesn't have your last name! She's not in love with you anymore don't you get that? Let go of her and stop sabotaging what we've all worked so hard to do and that's take down the Kliq," Melina said angrily and her son Romeo calmed her down, still in his PJ's with RJ and Rebecca Michelle and John Morrison put his arms around his wife lovingly.

"I think you better leave now before something really bad happens to you," John Morrison said to Edge and everyone looked over at Amy who was about to explode with Righteous Indignation.

Edge got into his car with a confused Angelina Love and ecstatic Velvet Sky who hadn't heard a word of the exchange since she was talking on the phone with CM Punk, while Amy resisted every urge she had to set Edge's hair on fire as he went speeding off to San Antonio airport.

"I can't believe he let Dolph Ziggler go on purpose Trish, and why? Because I chose Shawn over him, maybe we shouldn't have let him have Angelina Love back. He doesn't deserve her after what he pulled tonight," Amy said.

"Maybe not but the man's got a history with Shawn that keeps getting longer and longer. We didn't the right thing by getting the Beautiful People out of Irresistible. Mickie will be out soon, only her story unlike theirs will not have a happy ending," Trish said and everyone looked at The Truth wondering what she meant by that.

"That's a story for another time, right now I think we all need to go home and get some sleep," Randy said and he pulled his wife over to him along with his son who refused to let go of Rebecca Michelle's hand and held it all the way back to the Montenegros' house. Team Hell No and the American Hotties talked about the betrayal of Nexus and the Shield while AJ Lee continued to comfort Kofi Kingston over losing Dolph Ziggler to the Kliq, again.

On the way to San Antonio airport CM Punk told his wife to go back and join Best in the World and to not come home to him tonight. Velvet didn't understand at first but Punk told her that he'd be flying over to San Antonio in the morning to speak with Randy Orton and that he'd be bringing their daughter Ravine with him. When Angelina heard that Velvet wasn't going to Florida with her and Edge, she insisted on knowing why but Punk to his wife not to say a word to her and to say goodbye to Angelina and Edge at the airport. Velvet didn't quite understand what Punk had planned for Randy Orton but she'd been away from him too long not to be there when yet another one of Punk's schemes went into effect. Her husband wasn't just crazy about her, he was crazy period.

Thursday Night IMPACT, Live from Orlando, FL 11pm EST

Aurora Rose was backstage with her family and Steven Borden II watching and waiting for the debut of New York's Finest. The new TNA faction were about to cut their inaugural promo and Maria Batista was the first member of the faction to speak. The wife of Dave Batista looked amazing in a small purple dress with silver stilettos and jewelry and her auburn hair was piled up on top but her eyes were wet with tears over the loss of Brie Danner to Irresistible. Brie and Maria had gotten close since Maria was fired from her job at the former WWE by the Kliq and she got the best fashion gig ever working in L.A with Brie and her husband Justin for MyHair. Thanks to Irresistible Brie was gone and the immoral and heartless Glamour Puss was standing in her place, now Maria had to tell the whole world how she felt about that and it wasn't easy for the former WWE Diva to do.

"Come on Maria you can do it," Aurora said with her brother Angelo and her sisters Angela and Beth next to her. Jeff Hardy, Stephanie, John Cena, Ric Flair, Batista and Vince McMahon were also in the ring while CM Punk, Ravine, Sting and the rest of the TNA locker room watched from backstage.

MARIA: I am proud to announce to everyone watching right here in Orlando and around the world that the greatest faction in the business today has finally arrived. Ladies and gentleman meet New York's Finest, the most established, most powerful and most esteemed collection of wrestling icons ever to walk God's green earth. It gives me no pleasure to say this but I'm on live TV so I have to. Shawn Michaels, I hate your guts. You stole one of the nicest, sweetest women I have ever known when you initiated Brie Danner into the Kliq and made her part of your circle of sin. You didn't just take her from me you took her from Justin her husband and from her friends in L.A. It's one thing to fire me but if you think having the most talented woman in the beauty industry on the Kliq's payroll is going to stop us from trampling you underfoot, look again because we're pretty easy on the eyes ourselves, aren't we Finest?

Maria handed the microphone to Ric Flair much to the fans' delight.

FLAIR: They don't get much finer than you Maria, as for you Shawn Michaels; you're a disgrace to the Hall of Fame brother! Taking John Cena's wife was the last straw and when we're done with you and those scum bag friends of yours Nash, Hall and Waltman, Mickie James is gonna be standing right here next her husband with New York's Finest. WOOOOOOO!

The crowd echoes Ric Flair and starts to woo all over the Impact Zone as Ric handed the microphone to John Cena.

CENA: How's my wife Shawn? I'm sure you've enjoyed every single minute of the time that you've spent with her. The problem is that I haven't been enjoying those minutes as much as I know you have and I want to make up for the time that I've lost. Since you stole my wife from me I've been doing a little math and I've worked out that since you turned into the World's Biggest Asshole I've accrued millions of hours worth of my wife's time back! Mickie I know you don't know what's happening or even where you are or what your real name is but I promise you baby when New York's Finest come to New York City, we're coming for you. Get ready Irresistible, John Cena's coming to take back his most valuable asset and that's my beautiful wife. I love you MJ.

Cena blew Mickie a kiss and Maria cried into Batista's chest as Cena handed him the microphone while fans cried at Cena's heartfelt promo. CM Punk interrupted him before he could talk.

PUNK: You guys are breaking my heart really. You're not New York's Finest, you're Orlando's Whiniest. Shawn Michaels stole your wives, he stole mine too but I got her back a few days ago. See real men don't sit around while another man defaces his wife, real men get payback and that's exactly what Shawn Michaels and the Kliq are going to get from yours truly. Now if you guys are done complaining I have a match so get out of my ring.

The fans boo CM Punk and Vince McMahon takes the microphone from Batista.

MCMAHON: SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PUNK!

The fans cheer McMahon for telling CM Punk to shut up and New York's Finest applaud him and Vince gives the microphone back to Batista.

BATISTA: Thanks Vince. As I was saying before Punk interrupted me, I've known Shawn Michaels for a long time and we've never seen eye-to-eye on anything but we do have one thing in common and that is we both like to be surrounded by beautiful women. So I sympathize Shawn I really do, just don't expect me to be as sympathetic when I kick your skinny little ass from Central Park West to the Brooklyn Bridge.

The fans cheer Batista and he passes the microphone to Jeff Hardy and the fans go crazy for the TNA World Heavyweight Champion.

HARDY: Go home to your wife Shawn, go play in the Sandbox with your kids. Say you're sorry, make amends and get a new habit because hanging out with the Kliq is bad business and TNA are going to prove that when New York's Finest put Kliq Bros Inc up for sale. TNA is the most valuable commodity on the East Coast and you're walking on our property. We've been patient with you thus far but now it's time for you to vacate the property and give up New York City to its rightful owners and you're looking at them. Ladies and gentlemen of the world, this has been an inaugural presentation from New York Finest. The wrestling world is our gallery, enjoy the exhibit.

The fans cheer New York's Finest and the TNA roster applaud them from backstage. CM Punk boos them with a mega phone from the top of the stage only to get chased out of the Impact Zone by a raging Batista much to the fans delight.

"That was great mom!" Aurora said to Stephanie as New York's Finest made it to the back. Stephanie hugged her daughter.

"Well I'm glad to see you're not mad at me anymore," Stephanie said kissing Aurora on the cheek.

"Thanks for letting me come to the Impact Zone to watch your debut live and for lifting my sentence so I'm not grounded anymore for back-talking you," Aurora said.

"Keep that in mind next time you feel like disrespecting me," Stephanie warned her daughter and Sting stretched out his hand for Stephanie to shake.

"Good job," he said and Stephanie shook his hand.

"But I didn't say anything," Stephanie said confused.

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm thanking you," Sting said and Stephanie frowned while Steven scowled at her. They were both mad at her for grounding Aurora and keeping Steven away from her.

"Hey don't get mad at me, you would have done exactly the same thing if Steven had disrespected you," Stephanie said.

"I think I've heard enough, let's go Steven. Aurora we'll see you later," Sting said and Aurora frowned as Sting left with his son.

"Thanks mom, now Sting's mad at me. Way-to-ruin another one of my relationships," Aurora said pouting.

"You've only had one relationship Aurora, if you can call it that," Stephanie argued and the two were about to get into another argument when Hunter called his daughter.

"Daddy I'm so glad you called mom's ruining my life," Aurora said.

"Its what she does Ro, that's why I divorced her. Listen I need to ask you something, is your sister with you?" Hunter asked from Fort. Lauderdale.

"No dad she's at the Sandbox with Cameron and Cheyenne," Aurora said. "The ARK Angels reunited and they fought off Uncle Shawn and are trying to get Mickie James out of the house with Darkness,"

"LC's with Shawn?!" Hunter cried.

"Don't worry dad she's armed and dangerous, nothing's going to happen to her," Aurora reassured her father but Hunter didn't believe that.

"Let me talk to your mother," Hunter said and Aurora reluctantly gave her cell to her mother.

"What?" Stephanie said abruptly.

"Stephanie I need you to take Jeff and fly to the Sandbox and get the ARK Angels of DX out of there. I don't want them anywhere near Shawn," Hunter said.

"This is not my problem Hunter, he's your best friend you deal with him," Stephanie said and she hung up on her ex-husband leaving both him and her daughter astonished.

"Daddy it's me, yeah I know you were right mom only makes things worse. I'll get Jeff and Beth and we'll fly over to Connecticut and get LC out of the Sandbox ourselves," Aurora said but Hunter didn't like that idea either.

"I don't want you near Shawn either Ro-Ro," Hunter said.

"Daddy don't worry I can handle Uncle Shawn, I'm Hurricane Aurora remember? I'll call you from the Sandbox; in the meantime you need to talk to mom. She's acting like a McMahon again and it's really starting to piss everyone over at TNA off, including me," Aurora said and she hung up on her father and The Game put his face in his hands wanting more than anything to go to get Shawn out of the Sandbox but he couldn't. It could cost him everything and for the first time Hunter had to wonder just how strong his friendship with Shawn Michaels really was and how much he would be willing to put on the line to save it.


	12. Heart of a Deadman

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

Chapter Twelve – Heart of a Deadman

The Sandbox, Greenwich, Connecticut

Shawn opened his eyes and saw his children sleeping either side of him. He got up and saw LC sat at the end of his bed holding a crossbow in her hands and Mickie James was nowhere to be found. Shawn stared into the eyes of the young woman his son wanted to marry and saw nothing but courage and strength and he smiled at her proudly.

"You know you're nothing like your father LC," Shawn said snaking out from the bed and leaning over to the 22 year-old virgin with her weapon of choice clasped firmly in her hands. "Hunter's a coward; why do you think he's not spoken to me since I re-joined the Kliq? It's because he's scared, like a little pussycat, he's afraid of what he might lose if he came back to the brotherhood that made him the man he is today in the wrestling business,"

"My father was made by God, not you and certainly not the insane idiots you call your friends. If I were you I'd be real quiet right now 'cause my trigger finger is really starting to itch," LC said pointing the crossbow at Shawn's already wounded shoulder.

"Where's Mareola Jane?" Shawn asked LC and the Helmsley heiress shrugged.

"Beats me, I'm more interested in what's going on right here between you and me. Why did you tell Cameron to marry McKenzie when you know how much I love him?" LC asked Shawn.

"I think it's pretty obvious why LC; I can't have cowardly lions in my bloodline. Blame Hunter, don't blame me. I'm on your side; I'm all about the ARK Angels of DX. I want to mould you three in my image, now if you'd just put down that crossbow – OW!" Shawn yelped as LC whacked him on the arm with the weapon.

"Don't touch my crossbow," LC warned him.

"Either you put that crossbow down or I make sure Cameron loses his virginity to Charlene McKenzie," Shawn said and LC gasped in horror.

"That praying mantis doesn't even like Cameron; all she wants to do is become part of this family, by hook or crook. Is that the kind of girl you want for a daughter-in-law?" LC said and Shawn sighed, he was growing angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Calm down LC, just please don't use that crossbow on me okay? Physical violence makes me very angry, I'm more of a cerebral kind of brother," Shawn said and a high wind rose in his bedroom making the curtains fly like ribbons in the air.

"No, that would be my father," came the voice of Aurora and Shawn looked over to his broken window and saw Hunter's other daughter flying into his bedroom with Jeff and Beth Hardy.

"What's this an invasion of the talent snatchers? Jeff Hardy this is not TNA territory, what are you doing in my house?!" Shawn demanded and Cameron and Cheyenne woke up and saw LC aiming her crossbow at their father. "Get up kids, these people are about to get the ass-kicking of a life time and I need you to get out of the way," Shawn said staggering to his feet and Jeff frowned at him. He was completely white and his hair was dark and flat against his face, he looked emaciated and feeble but he still had that HBK fighting spirit that his fans and peers loved so much.

"What's wrong with him, is he sick?" Beth asked her father.

"Sick in the head," Aurora said and she flew over to Shawn and hovered over his head. "I have a message from my father Triple H; he said quit being a bonehead and leave the ARK Angels of DX alone,"

Shawn looked at LC who cocked her crossbow ready to strike at him but Shawn wasn't going to hurt her. "I told you your father was a coward; now he's sent his youngest child here to deal with me. Why didn't he just come himself Aurora?" Shawn asked the Hurricane.

"Because Joanie told him to stay away from you because you're dangerous," Aurora replied and HBK looked at her innocently.

"Me? Aurora I wouldn't hurt a fly, unless it got in my face. Then I'd have no choice but to pull its little wings off!" Shawn said fiercely and he grabbed at Aurora pulling her by her hair until she couldn't move.

Jeff couldn't believe it, Shawn just grabbed his step daughter like she was a speck of dust irritating his eyes, "Shawn let her go!" Jeff demanded and Aurora got angry and Shawn's bedroom furniture started to freeze over.

"What are you going to do about it Jeff? Get out of my house and take your little bitch daughter with you too!" Shawn spat staring at Beth with disdain.

"Don't hurt her!" Beth said to Shawn but Aurora wasn't the one she needed to be worried about, it was the ARK Angel with the crossbow.

"Shawn, did you really think I was going to stand here and let you manhandle my little sister like this? How dumb are you?" LC said aiming the bow at Shawn's feet and Shawn turned to his son.

"If she hits me with another one of those freaking arrows I'm going to make sure you two never make it to the wedding chapel when you decide to get married," Shawn said to his son and Cameron gulped. "Cameron I'm serious, do not let LC ruin what I've worked so hard to create and that's a better life for you than I ever had,"

Cameron shook his head confounded by his father's words, "Daddy what are you talking about you've had a great life?" Cameron said and Aurora froze Shawn's hand but he just melted the ice with his Unrighteous Indignation.

"Hello, little girl in need of rescue here!" she called out but LC wasn't going to do anything until Cameron said it was okay.

"Chill Ro," LC said to her sister and Aurora breathed out a puff of ice cold air in frustration.

"Okay whatever you have to say Uncle Shawn make it quick my neck is starting to ache," Aurora said folding her arms across her chest impatiently.

"My life was great until Amy walked out on me. I gave that woman everything and it still wasn't enough, so I wasn't the man for her after all. I've never been the perfect man but I thought at least I could be the perfect husband. I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did by giving your heart to just one woman, because in the end Cameron all they'll do is walk out on you when you need them the most. Just like Hunter walked out on Joanie and gave his ugly daughters up for adoption. I will not have my son marry a freaking orphan; my son must marry a woman of the highest quality, not some trailer trash excuse for a Helmsley. Don't you get it yet LC, nobody loves you, not me, not Hunter, not Cameron, nobody, so why don't you just make like a tree and leave?!" Shawn spat and Cameron had heard enough.

"Shoot him in both feet," he said to his fiancé.

"Yeah, shoot him twice for the bad tree joke," Cheyenne added but LC was really hurt by Shawn's words and she didn't find him amusing in anyway whatsoever. She was in no mood to be disrespected, especially in front of her baby sister who herself had been very badly treated by a man that vowed to love her as much as her own father did. Helmsley women were proud, honorable and skilled with bows and arrows, something which Shawn Michaels and Irresistible were not.

"No, I got a better idea guys, Shawn open wide and say "ah" " she said and she shot an arrow right into Shawn's big mouth piercing the back of his neck from the inside of his throat.

Jeff and Beth grabbed Aurora while Shawn choked on the arrow, black liquid was coming out of his mouth and staining his plush ivory carpet but nobody cared, after what he said they wouldn't mind if he never spoke again, knowing that it really wasn't him speaking in the first place. It was the devil controlling him that just got silenced by the powerful LC Helmsley and her mighty crossbow.

"Come on you guys Hunter wants you away from here, I'm taking you to Fort. Lauderdale," Jeff said and he whistled for Dani, his pet Dragonfly to come and get them. When they left Shawn fell to the ground trying to pull the arrow out of his mouth but he was too weak to do so. Darkness were still inside the Sandbox and they came into his bedroom and saw him writhing around like a cockroach that was on its back and couldn't flip over.

"EW!" K-Belle cried turning her nose up in disgust at the sight before her while Undertaker shook his head in disgust.

"Should we help him dad?" Garrett Callaway asked his father.

"Yes but stand back, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to this man after tonight," Undertaker said and he stepped over Shawn and pulled the arrow out of his throat. Garrett looked at all the black stuff coming out of Shawn's throat and knew that whatever was inside Shawn wasn't human. He also knew that if Darkness could help save him that would give him a high score in Cheyenne's book and maybe he could get a date with her after Survivor Series this Sunday.

"Dad what's wrong with him, what is all this black stuff coming out of him?" Garrett asked his veteran father who'd known Shawn for a long time.

"Its venom, from the poison he ingested from the snake bite months ago," Undertaker answered putting his hands over Shawn's bleeding neck.

"How do we get his blood to go back to normal?" K-Belle asked.

"That's one for Jesus Christ, not me. All I can do is pray that the Lord's ears are still open to my voice, so when I pray for Shawn's forgiveness I know He hears me," Undertaker said.

"Well you're a Christian now dad and the Bible says that God's ears are open to the cries of His children," Garrett said.

"Shawn's children have been crying out for him for a long time Garrett and it's still not making any difference," Undertaker said.

"Not all his children are crying out for him to get better Mr. Calloway. Rebecca Michelle is Shawn's baby girl and she hasn't seen him since he started Irresistible, maybe she's the one that God's waiting to hear from," K-Belle said.

"Why don't you two go and get her while I stay here with Shawn? I think me and the Heartbreak Kid need to have a little talk. Tonight could be the last night we ever see each other again," Undertaker said and Garrett and Kelly hollered for Jeff Hardy to wait up because they needed a ride to San Antonio to see Rebecca Michelle right away. They forgot that there was one more person left in the Sandbox that still had venom in her body and Mareola Jane was just waiting for them all to leave so she and Shawn could be alone again. When the Sandbox was empty she could finally be with him in private and then he would finally give her that one thing she'd always wanted, a baby but a real one this time.

"Mareola Jane, where's Shawn?" came the hushed voice of Kevin Nash. He was inside too, only he crept in unawares while the ARK Angels of DX, the Hardys and Darkness were leaving. Mareola Jane was in the hallway outside Shawn's bedroom waiting for the Undertaker to leave.

"He's in there with the Deadman," Mareola replied. "Why won't the Undertaker go away and leave me and Shawn alone?" she asked Kevin Nash.

"Because he's about to bury a dead body," Kevin Nash replied but Mareola had no idea that the dead body he was talking about what the one she was trying to keep alive.

"Who's body?" Mareola Jane asked Kevin Nash and he patted her on the head like a dumb dog.

"Nevermind Mareola Jane, let's get out of here," Kevin Nash said giving Mareola Jane his hand and she looked at it strangely.

"Where are we going?" she asked him confused.

"I'm taking you home to your husband John Cena. The Kliq has no more need for you and Shawn Michaels is no longer your leader," Kevin Nash told her.

"You want to take me away from Shawn?" Mareola Jane said furiously and she snatched the door handle to Shawn's bedroom and tried to turn it so she could go inside but Kevin Nash grabbed her forcefully by the waist and she screamed. "No, I want my baby we're gonna have a baby!"

"That's crazy talk you stupid Diva, women like you can't have children and after tonight you'll never be able to have one, even with your own husband," Kevin Nash said and he unleashed his snake fangs and bit into Mareola Jane's stomach, injecting her with venom. The poison circulated through her womb and she cramped up instantly. Kevin Nash left her like that outside Shawn's bedroom door wondering what on Earth just happened to her.

"I feel like something inside me just died," she said to herself holding her infected stomach and Kevin Nash looked down at her with a vile grin.

"When John Cena sees you he's going to wish you were as dead as the imaginary baby you're carrying," he said before pulling her over his shoulder and carrying her to his truck and he drove off back to Kliq Bros Inc where Scott Hall and Sean Waltman were waiting for him to begin their meeting to welcome aboard the newest members of the Kliq. There was plenty room for more members now that Mickie James and Shawn Michaels would soon be leaving it.

Inside Shawn's bedroom Undertaker waited for Shawn to stop bleeding but it didn't happen and the black blood just continued to pour from the man's bluish grey body. Taker shook his head, he didn't know what to do to stop the bleeding then he noticed a light blinking on Shawn's answering machine and he reached over to Shawn's night stand and played the message. It was an old one from Kevin Nash.

"_Shawn its Big Kev. I just got a call from Scott, Vince McMahon tried to take down Irresistible in San Antonio with his new faction, you know, the one he stole from you and Hunter? This is unacceptable and we have to teach that old man a lesson once and for all. So after you've done plowing John Cena's wife, take your sweet little ass to San Antonio and kill Vince McMahon. I will not accept no for an answer. Get it done,"_

Undertaker gasped in horror but Shawn's eyes widened psychotically at the sound of Kevin Nash's voice. It was as if hearing Nash's voice was a trigger for him to act diabolically and so he did. He stood to his feet still bleeding and jumped up on his feet, hitting Undertaker with an aerial Sweet Chin Music so powerful it sent the Deadman flying backwards into his bathroom breaking his bathroom door in the process. When he saw that Undertaker was knocked out Shawn's blood dried up instantly and his skin healed itself like a snake shedding its old skin and getting new skin in its place. He blinked his off color white eyes and pulled his dark hair back in a long ponytail.

"It's been awhile San Antonio," Shawn said with a lizard lipped smile. "Shawn Michaels is coming home, home sweet home,"

He grabbed his white snakeskin hat, coat and cowboy boots and marched out of the Sandbox to the DX Machine parked outside the gate and drove to the airport possessed with the poison that would soon put him out of his misery; the Kliq were going to make sure he got what he wanted next week on Monday Night Mayhem, only their version of it would be much better for business. A dead HBK was worth more to Kliq Bros Inc now than a living one ever could be and the Kliq were about to cash in on their Kliq brother big time, with a little help from a punk made in Chicago whose wife was a former member of Shawn's Irresistible Wives Club.


	13. Last Exit to Manhattan

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

Chapter Thirteen – Last Exit to Manhattan

The Montenegros', San Antonio, TX

Everyone was on high alert; The Truth: Trish Orton and The King's Oracle said that Shawn Michaels was on his way over thinking Vince McMahon was still in town, even though the Chairman of TNA had gone home to Fort. Lauderdale. The last thing the BTW Pinups wanted was to see Shawn Michaels after what he'd done to Trish, Velvet Sky, Angelina Love, Mickie James and Brie Danner but Amy told them not to be afraid and that ATM wouldn't let Shawn hurt any of them. Being that they had already lost Dolph Ziggler to the Kliq (again) those words weren't very comforting to the Pinups, even if they did come from the mouth of Anointed Amy. She herself was still smarting over the fact that Edge had intentionally caused them to lose Ziggler, all because he was mad at her and Randy for kicking him out of Rated RKO. Edge was causing more problems for everyone, even though he had reason to be mad at Shawn for stealing his wife and making her his Irresistible wife. If Edge would just trust ATM and TKO things would go a lot smoother but right now Amy was just frustrated at how successfully the devil was able to make things worse than they were already.

"Amy forget about Edge, we got more problems to deal with," Trish said to her sister in Christ. "When Shawn gets here, he's going to try and take some of the Pinups back to Connecticut with him and we have to make sure that doesn't happen,"

"I ain't going nowhere with your crazy ass husband!" Rosa Mendes said to Amy and the Funkadactyls agreed with her but tried to calm her down, even though she had every right to be scared.

"Are you sure you're up to this Trish?" Melina asked the 8 time Women's Champion.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Trish asked Melina.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because Uncle Shawn beat you black and blue at Kevin Nash's house like a dog," her son RJ said to his mom and Trish kissed her son while Rebecca Michelle hugged him.

"I'm fine RJ, I'm not afraid of Shawn," Trish said but Randy didn't believe her and neither did Amy.

"Maybe you should say here while we deal with my stupid husband," Amy said gently and Trish slammed her fist down on the kitchen table angrily.

"I am not afraid Amy. I'm an 8 time Women's Champion I can take care of myself, plus I'll have you and Mel with me so don't worry about me I'll be fine okay?" Trish said defensively.

"That's fine Trish only there's one problem; the man coming here won't be my husband, it will be the devil in my husband and that's not the guy I married. The guy you're thinking of is in bondage and he won't be free until he comes to his senses and leaves that stupid Kliq. That's the guy that's coming here, not Shawn Michaels. Now do you still think you can handle seeing him?" Amy asked her best friend sensitively and Trish nodded.

"Yes I can," Trish said but RJ didn't believe her.

"Dad don't listen, I don't want mom anywhere near Shawn Michaels he's a dangerous man," RJ said to his father but Rebecca Michelle disagreed.

"No he's not RJ, he's a teddy bear!" she said affectionately. "And when he shows up I'll prove it,"

Amy shook her head knowing her daughter loved Shawn very much but her youth blinded her to the monster that Shawn had become and she wasn't about to let anything bad happen to her child.

"Don't worry Amy she'll be fine," Randy said to Amy knowing what she was thinking. "Rebecca will be fine, Trish stay here I don't want you to freak out when you see Shawn,"

"I won't freak out!" Trish protested then she realized that she was lying. "Oh my gosh, I thought I was over the attack but I guess I'm not. I am scared of Shawn,"

"So you should be the man is a psychopath!" Kane said and Daniel Bryan looked at him critically.

"You should talk you Big Red Doofus; didn't you attack Amy when she was cheating on Matt with Edge?" Daniel Bryan reminded Kane.

"Yeah but that was before Jesus turned her into the anointed woman of God she is now, ain't that right Big Red?" Kane said to Amy who nodded.

"Yes that's right Glen, Daniel stop talking about stuff you weren't around for. Look and learn from the veterans and one day you'll be one," Amy said.

"I'm looking and I'm learning, you look great Amy and I love learning from women as hot as you," Daniel Bryan said and Amy laughed at him.

"Aren't you sweet, now I know why AJ likes you. Then again AJ likes everybody," Amy said and the BTW roster laughed at the American Hottie.

"Ha-ha, I don't care what you think just make sure I see you in Boston for Red Alert. This is my big opportunity to prove myself and I won't have you or your insane husband messing up my big career break. Got that Big Red?" AJ Lee said flicking Amy's red hair offensively and the tip of Amy's hair singed AJ's fingers with Righteous Indignation.

"Don't touch my hair," Amy warned her and AJ hid behind Roderick Strong who told her to relax. "I'm just AJ you can touch it if you want, I know how much this match means to you and I won't let you down,"

"Thank you," AJ said and the other Pinups rolled their eyes at the little Hottie. To them she was the CM Punk of the women's division; her mouth was way bigger than she was and it was always running.

"The pay-per-view's tomorrow, do you think Shawn will show up on BTW TV?" Roderick Strong asked Randy Orton.

"I don't know but he will be here tonight," Randy replied. "And when he gets here, we'll be ready for him,"

Melina and Trish nodded but Amy didn't want Trish to leave the house, RJ was way ahead of her.

"Don't worry Aunt Amy, I'm gonna stay here with mom while you guys go out and stop Shawn Michaels," RJ said.

"Fine with me, I'll stay here like a pathetic ex-Diva who can't even defend her own family!" Trish said sarcastically.

"It's only to keep you from getting hurt again. That's what the Kliq do; they go for the weakest most vulnerable prey and then they attack it. Out of all the Divas, you are the one who is most likely to be hurt, staying here with the Montenegros' is the best thing for everyone, including me," Randy said to his wife and he touched her face lovingly. "I can't bear to see you get hurt again,"

Trish sighed and kissed her husband's hand as it touched her face. "I told you I'm fine as long as I'm with you and the other members of ATM. That wasn't the case before, I was on my own and I got picked off,"

"So did Dolph Ziggler and we lost him when he was with us," Kofi Kingston said sadly and AJ patted his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"That wasn't your fault that was Amy's ex-boyfriend's fault. Some of us just don't know how to control our lovers," AJ said to Amy spitefully but she quickly hid behind Jay and Roderick when Amy gave her a warning glance.

"Zip it little girl," Amy said to her and she gulped noticing a flicker of fire in the Anointed one's eyes.

"No it was my fault AJ, I let Dolph down and I gotta make it up to him. Randy you're gonna have to take care of Shawn without me, I'll be back for Red Alert!" Kofi said and he waved to Zack Ryder and Sheamus who were all too eager to find out what the Wild Cat had in mind to get Ziggler back, again.

Amy turned to her daughter with a smile as the three men left with Randy's blessing. "I want you to stay here with RJ and Aunt Trish, I know you love your daddy but I'm the only one out of the two of us that can deal with him. Are you okay with that my beautiful little buttercup?"

"No," Rebecca Michelle replied, "but I'll stay with RJ and Truth Orton if you want me too,"

"At a girl Remi, I won't be gone long," Amy said but Remi pulled her back by the hand. "What is it sweetie?"

"If daddy gets out of hand, call me and I'll show you what this beautiful little buttercup and do," Remi said and everyone gasped at her confidence, everyone except ATM; the angelic trio were well aware of what Rebecca Michelle was capable of but she was still a child and as mothers they weren't about to put her in the line of Shawn's ungodly fire.

"That's good to know baby girl, come on BTW let's roll!" Amy said rallying the roster together and they headed to Shawn's old house where he was heading on his way from the airport.

He got out of the DX Machine that was waiting for him at the airport pickup and looked over at the place he had called home for years. Nobody was there; he was all by himself, or at least he thought he was. He didn't know that Amy, Melina, Randy and the BTW roster were watching him from the other side of the road near the house. He didn't know that Jeff Hardy, Beth Hardy, Aurora Rose and the ARK Angels of DX were with Vince McMahon right now in Fort. Lauderdale. He didn't know much at all these days, except that he was mad, madder than he'd ever been in his whole life and the people that he thought would be there for him through thick and thin had deserted him just when he needed them most. Shawn had lost his mind and was walking around his house looking for someone who wasn't there. Kevin Nash never even told him to go to his old home or where Vince McMahon was. Now he found himself looking for a man that was nowhere near Texas, but there was one man from Texas who was expecting him.

"That kick was uncalled for Shawn Michaels," said the voice of the Undertaker and Shawn spun around and saw the Deadman looking at him from across his old garden path. "I don't believe you heard me out, your foot was too close to my jaw for my liking. How about you let me finish what I had to say?"

"Not now Undertaker I've got Kliq business to attend to," Shawn said looking around frantically for Vince McMahon. "Come out here Vince, I know you're here somewhere and I'm not leaving until you show yourself old man!" he yelled.

"Vince is not here, he's at home with his family, just like I should be. Instead I'm out here trying to talk you out of losing yours," Undertaker said.

"Vince is here, Kevin told me so," Shawn said.

"He's not here!" Undertaker yelled.

"You wouldn't tell me even if he was Mark; you know why I'm here don't you?" Shawn said. "You know I'm here to kill Vince McMahon,"

"WHAT?!" the BTW roster said in unison and they all came out of their hiding place to confront Shawn but Undertaker blocked them from coming a step closer.

"What are ya'll doing here, this is no place for young talent get away from here now!" Undertaker said firmly but Randy Orton wasn't going anywhere.

"Not so fast Undertaker, we run this place now and you're on our turf Shawn, so if anyone's gonna leave its you, not us," Randy Orton said to Shawn Michaels and HBK hissed at Randy with disdain.

"Oh so you the man in my hometown now boy, is that what that little bitch wife of yours told you? You think I was just going to back down and let you have San Antonio all to yourself?" Shawn said violently and Kane and Daniel Bryan stood by Randy's side much to Undertaker's delight.

"Stepping up with the big boys now Daniel, I'm impressed." Undertaker said.

"You darn right I am!" Daniel Bryan said and Shawn kicked Daniel right in the face knocking him out cold with Sweet Chin Music.

"Daniel!" the Funkadactyls cried out attending to their fallen comrade. "He's not breathing!"

"Girls get back, Melina attend to Daniel," Randy said to the Miraculous one and Shawn's eyebrow raised as Melina stepped over to Daniel Bryan attentively and he licked his lips as she did so.

"Melina, my-my-my, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Shawn said staring at her salaciously. "You're the only member of ATM that's managed to resist me; Johnny must be giving it to you good, so good that you ain't got eyes for anyone else but him. Unless Randy's not busy making moves on my wife that is, how is the Big Red one Randy? I haven't seen her in a while I heard you two were "tag team partners" now,"

"Shut up Shawn you're acting like an idiot," came the voice of Amy who was standing by AJ Lee and Rosa Mendes. "You need to calm down and listen to what Undertaker has to say,"

Randy watched as Shawn continued to eye Melina like a vulture circling a body; he didn't have any consideration for his own wife or the wrestlers that looked up to him and loved him so much, all he wanted to do was get Melina initiated into the Irresistible Wives Club. "That's not going to happen Shawn, Melina is not going with you to New York City,"

"Are you going to protect her, what is that you're new job now Legend Killer because if it is you suck at it. You can't even protect your own wife let alone Johnny's, where is the stupid sonofabitch anyway?" Shawn said looking around for John Morrison and Randy pointed to the big oak tree by the front of Shawn's house. John Morrison was inside it with the Miz and when Shawn looked up they jumped on him, "Get off me you imbeciles, do you know who I am? I said get off me!" Shawn screamed and Randy had heard enough.

"Tie him up boys and make it quick, this place is no place for drama," Randy said as Miz and Morrison tied Shawn Michaels up with bull rope from Shawn's barn.

"What's so special about this place?" Rosa asked Randy and Amy answered the question.

"This is the place Rebecca Michaels was laid to rest fifteen years ago. This is the place where my life changed forever and I'm not about to let the devil ruin it," Amy said and Miz and Morrison lifted Shawn who was screaming so hard his face was turning blue.

"LET ME GO, GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF OF ME!" Shawn screamed.

"Drop him," Randy said and Amy and Melina looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Amy said puzzled.

"I said drop him guys, now!" Randy said again and Miz and Morrison did as Randy told them and they dropped Shawn and before everyone's very eyes, Shawn turned into a big green snake and zoomed in on Melina.

"Get her out of here!" Undertaker yelled and Amy and Randy covered Melina and ran away from the snake while Undertaker grabbed it by the neck and choked it with his bare hands.

"NO!" Amy cried and Randy grabbed her back as she went to stop Undertaker from killing her husband, or what she thought was Shawn. It didn't matter to Undertaker what she thought; a snake was a snake and in Texas snakes were not to be toyed with and he wasn't about to let this one go loose, even if it was the greatest wrestler of all time.

"You can't save him Amy!" Randy told her but Amy tried to get away from him and over to her husband.

"Yes I can, just let me go and I'll prove it!" Amy said but Randy wasn't about to do that. "Randy I'll use my Righteous Indignation on you if you don't let me go right now,"

"Your RI won't work I'm the one who's in the right, not you. God's on my side right now and He said I can't let you save him. I'm sorry Amy but it's over," Randy said and Amy's face fell as the snake stopped moving and Undertaker dropped it and it fell limp in a pile on the green grass of Shawn's old garden.

"He's dead," Undertaker said and Melina couldn't believe it. Neither could anyone watching the scene in front of them unfold.

"You killed my husband," Amy said to Undertaker and she felt anger burn up inside her. "How dare you, he wasn't yours to kill Undertaker. How dare you take him away from me, do you know what you've done? You just killed Shawn Michaels!"

"No he didn't, he just killed a snake. That wasn't your husband, that was a devil pretending to be your husband," Randy said and Amy looked at him like she was going insane. "That snake was a devil and Undertaker just killed it. Shawn Michaels is alive and well,"

"How do you know that?" Melina asked Randy.

"Duh, because I'm The King's Oracle and God just told me to tell Amy not to cry because Shawn's still alive," Randy replied and Amy gave a deep sigh of relief.

"Well if he's alive where is he?" AJ Lee asked confused along with the rest of the Best in the World roster and Amy and Melina suddenly made a dash for the car they came over in. As soon as they got in they drove off all the way back to the Montenegros and when Randy realized why they were heading back there, he grabbed his head and cried out.

"TRISH!" he cried, Shawn was with her and Randy wasn't and that wasn't good news for The Truth: Trish Orton.

Meanwhile in New York City…

Mickie James and Dolph Ziggler were checking into their hotel in Manhattan arm-in-arm with photographers everywhere. The media wanted photos of the Irresistible couple who were in town this weekend.

"What brings you two to New York City?" one journalist asked them.

"We're here to see the new art exhibition downtown," Dolph Ziggler replied.

"The one hosted by New York's Finest, the TNA wrestling faction?" another journalist asked and Dolph and Mickie nodded. "Why would you want to see that exhibit, aren't you a rival promotion? How does Shawn Michaels feel about you being in the same room as John Cena without him?"

"John who?" Mickie James replied, she had no idea who her husband was or what she was doing in New York City. All she knew was that she had some Kliq business to attend to and Dolph Ziggler was going to make sure she did exactly what the Kliq wanted her to do before her big and final angle on Monday Night Mayhem next week.

"What Shawn Michaels doesn't know won't hurt him," Dolph Ziggler replied, "Irresistible has a new face and you're looking at it. Isn't it gorgeous?"

All the women sighed in admiration of Dolph Ziggler while all the men went gaga over Mickie James. Together they were about to turn John Cena's world upside down and they'd have the paparazzi right there to see them do it.

"Not so fast Dolph, say cheese!" came the voice of Kofi Kingston who was pretending to be a journalist and when Dolph looked his way he grabbed him and made a run for the taxi he had parked outside. Sheamus and Zack Ryder were inside waiting for him and Mickie James ran after her Irresistible leader in gold satin stilettos.

"Kofi hold him don't let him go again!" Ryder said while Sheamus stared in shock at the golden woman running after them. When they stopped at the traffic lights, Mickie punched a hole in the taxicab window and pulled Dolph Ziggler through it with her golden scarf. Kofi, Sheamus and Ryder pulled him so he didn't get pulled out of the cab but Mickie James' scarf had some kind of gold dust on it and the men started to get sleepy. Soon they fell asleep and she helped Ziggler out of the cab while he fixed his hair.

"What took you so long, couldn't you have gotten to me faster? Now my hair's all messed up," Ziggler said and Mickie James looked down at her feet ashamed.

"I'm sorry I failed you Dolph," she said.

"Just fix yourself up we've got an art exhibit to go to and we have to look our best for the cameras," Dolph said impatiently as the cab driver checked on his passengers. Dolph wasn't concerned with them, he only cared about the way both he and Mickie James' looked tonight. Unsatisfied with MJ's overall appearance he called Glamour Puss down from her hotel room and told her to meet him on the way to the exhibit. "Hurry Glamour Puss, Mickie looks like a train wreck. We can't see New York Finest looking like Manhattan's Ugliest, be here in ten minutes and no less,"

"You think I'm ugly?" Mickie asked Dolph.

"Yes but look at it this way, after next week nobody's gonna see you on TV ever again and John Cena won't even want to remember he knew you," Dolph Ziggler said and Mickie frowned at him.

"Who's John Cena?" she said again and Dolph laughed at her.

"Man I can't wait for you to find out," he said knowing that tonight was going to be the beginning of the end of TNA's New York's Finest, Shawn Michaels and the brainwashed Mickie James.


	14. Make Me a Helmsley Tonight

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

Chapter Fourteen – Make me a Helmsley Tonight

The Montenegros', San Antonio, TX

Trish smiled at RJ as she tucked her son into bed. "Mom I don't want to be tucked into bed I wanna stay up with you and Remi," RJ protested. "At least let me stay up until daddy comes back,"

"No son; you've been way too wound up recently and the best thing for you right now is a good night's sleep. Now close your pretty brown eyes and say goodnight mommy," Trish said closing her son's eyelids but RJ refused to say goodnight or to be treated like a five year-old boy.

"Will you stay in here with me and get Remi up here too, I'd feel much better if we were all together," RJ said and Trish nodded.

"Okay I'll go get her, seriously RJ you worry too much," Trish said heading towards the door.

"Please hurry mom," RJ called after her and he got out from underneath the covers and sat on the bed and waited for his mom to return with Remi who was downstairs with the Montenegros. A few minutes later Trish didn't return to his guest room and RJ started to worry again. "Gees mom how long does it take to climb a flight of stairs?" he complained and he waited a few minutes more but still his mom didn't return. "Mom!" RJ called out and he got up and went downstairs to get her. On his way to the living room he noticed that neither his mom nor Remi were there. The front door was open and he went over to see if they were outside on the porch with the Montenegros but when he looked outside he didn't see anyone there. He closed the door confused and when he turned around he saw Shawn Michaels standing in front of him.

"Home alone RJ?" Shawn Michaels said to him; his eyes were translucent and his hair was slicked back like he'd combed his hair with slime. His skin was like marble and it looked like if you touched it your hand would break as a result of the hardness of his unnatural skin.

"Where's my mom?" RJ asked bluntly and tears ran down his face but he quickly wiped them away to not show weakness. "If you hurt her I'll get really mad,"

Shawn laughed monstrously at RJ's comments and Randy's little boy knew from the sound coming out of Shawn's mouth that it wasn't just him laughing, Satan was laughing at him too. "Please don't get mad RJ," Shawn said sarcastically. "I'm just here to have dinner with you guys before I take off for New York City. I'm on Kliq business tonight so I can't stay long, you don't mind if I stay do you?"

"You need to leave right now," RJ said and Shawn laughed again, mocking Randy's little boy.

"RJ please I'm gonna split my sides, don't say one more word I think I've had enough comedy for one night. I'm not going anywhere until I've had something to eat with my old friend Trish, my daughter Rebecca Michelle and her future husband, RJ Orton. Come on they're waiting for us in the kitchen," Shawn said and RJ frowned at him.

"They're in the kitchen?" he said and Shawn nodded.

"Aren't you a junior prophet?" he said and he snaked an arm around RJ and the junior prophet flinched at the touch of his cold hand. "Yes they're in the kitchen and they're waiting for us so come on we're already late," Shawn said and RJ hesitantly walked with Shawn towards the kitchen and as he walked into it he saw his mom tied up to a chair along with the Montenegros and Rebecca Michelle but Remi was not tied up. Shawn pushed RJ next to his daughter, "Go sit next to your future bride," he said firmly but RJ leaped over to his mom and started to untie her.

"Don't worry mom I'm gonna get you out of here," he said fiddling with the ropes that Shawn had bound her with but Trish shook her head furiously.

"RJ go sit next to Remi right now," Trish said firmly, she wasn't even scared and RJ was amazed. "It's alright RJ, everything's gonna be alright,"

The last time Trish said that RJ remembered what happened to her and it wasn't good but for some reason he found himself listening to her and he sat down next to Rebecca Michelle who took his hand and locked it in-between her fingers.

"My father came in and told your mom to tie up Brandon and Annabel, then daddy tied her up and told me to sit here and wait for you to come down so we could all have dinner together," Remi told RJ.

"Remi, how are we gonna have dinner together if my mom and the Montenegros' are all tied up?" RJ said simply.

"I know it doesn't make any sense. My dad is up to something and I think I'm the only one who can get us out of this mess," Rebecca Michelle said and she squeezed RJ's hand and he squeezed it right back knowing that she needed him to be there with her.

Shawn smiled at the two teenagers from the opposite end of Brandon and Annabel's dining table. "You two are the cutest," he said with a lizard-lipped smile and he looked over at Trish, "I think our kids are going to make a beautiful couple, don't you?"

Trish nodded, "Yes one day, not today though Shawn. Randy's going to be here in any minute and he's coming with ammunition and when he sees what you've done to me and the Montenegros' the last thing he's gonna be thinking about is our kids getting together in holy matrimony one day,"

Shawn wrinkled his brow, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked Trish.

"Simply put Shawn, my husband's going to kick your ass," Trish replied and now it was RJ's turn to smile but Shawn just shrugged and pointed to the Montenegros.

"You should be less concerned about me Patricia and more concerned about these two. You see, Irresistible is down by a few members since your husband decided to take Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk from away from us and then you of course got kicked to the curb by yours truly. So I need to recruit a couple more members to the Irresistible faction and I'll give you twenty dollars if you can guess which two people I've decided to initiate," Shawn said with an evil smile and Brandon and Annabel gasped in dread at the idea of being like Brie Danner and Dolph Ziggler aka. Glamour Puss and Sandy.

"Is there anything we can do to change your mind?" Brandon asked Shawn who shook his head.

"Nope, well there is one thing. When my wife gets here with her latest love interest and his band of wannabe wrestling rebels, if Trish could convince my treacherous she-devil of a wife to come to New York with me and replace Mareola Jane, I'll let you all go and we can have dinner some other time, how does that sound?" Shawn said.

"That's not going to happen Shawn, Amy will never work for the Kliq," Trish said and Shawn's face tightened and RJ and Trish recoiled as he unleashed his snake fangs.

"Well that's too bad for the Montys, looks like you guys are coming with me after all," Shawn said and Annabel screamed as Shawn severed her husband's bonds with a huge chef's knife, pulled his arm out and drove his fangs into Brandon's wrist.

"Brandon!" Annabel cried out and she fell sideways onto the floor and crawled over to Remi and RJ's side of the table as Shawn came towards her. He pulled her chair upright and severed her bonds and pulled her to her feet but he didn't bite her right away. Instead, he looked over at Brandon and nodded at her.

"You wanna do the honors Brandon, or as you'll now be known as, Six Figure Sam?" Shawn said and Annabel looked at her husband noticing that he had suddenly become incredibly handsome, not that he wasn't attractive before but now she couldn't take her eyes off him. That was the curse of the poison now coursing through his blood; he could hypnotize any woman that looked his way which made him particularly dangerous to the opposite sex. Brandon Montenegro was now totally Irresistible.

"I would love to Shawn Michaels," Brandon replied and Annabel didn't put up a fight as Six Figure Sam took his wife by the arm, stretched it and Shawn plunged his snake fangs into Brandon's wife's wrist. The horrific sight delighted Shawn in his demented state of mind and absolutely repulsed RJ, Remi and Trish who watched the whole thing go down with upset stomachs. Annabel started to glow; her blond hair was now white and her skin like white gold and her eyes turned red orange like jasper stones.

"Hello Annabel, or as you will now be known as Hidelilah," Shawn said. "You'll stop anyone from interfering in Kliq business deals and you'll never leave Sam's side. You'll be just like me and Mareola Jane, an Irresistible couple, created, managed and paid for by the Kliq,"

"I've suddenly lost my appetite," Trish said putting her head back in dismay and Shawn looked at her amorously admiring the curvaceous Diva and mother of one's beauty.

"That's funny I'm suddenly hungry for Canadian, what do you think RJ, don't you think I'd make a great replacement for your father? If your father continues to interfere in Kliq business I'm gonna kill him and Melina, that way there'll be no-one to bring him back to life again," Shawn said and just as he said that Amy and Melina burst into the kitchen and came over to Trish. Melina quickly untied Trish while Amy ran over to her daughter and RJ Orton.

"Randy'll be here in a minute let's go wait for him outside," Amy said while Melina grabbed Trish.

"As if! You guys think I'm just going to let you walk out of here with my future family? You must be crazy, I've already lost the ARK Angels of DX and Hunter, I'm not about to lose Remi, RJ and Trish," Shawn said but Amy tuned him out and headed to the door with Remi and RJ while Melina led Trish towards the door with her. "I said nobody's leaving," Shawn said and he slammed the kitchen door shut. "Amy quit ruining my dinner party with Sam and Hidelilah,"

"That's Brandon and Annabel Montenegro. You poisoned them didn't you? You disgusting freak," Amy said and she noticed the evil transformation that had come over the Montenegros and rolled her eyes. "Really Shawn? Are you so lonely now that you're making your own friends? Maybe if you'd stop being such a jerk and leave the Kliq you wouldn't have to poison people to get them to hang out with you, did you ever think of that?"

"You're the jerk!" Shawn replied. "You won't even stand by my side, all you've done for the last few months is run away from me. Some wife you are. I think Mareola Jane would be a better mom to Remi that you ever could be,"

"Mareola Jane does not exist you idiot, the woman you've been dragging around for the last few weeks is John Cena's wife and her name is Mickie James. Mareola Jane is a figment of your screwed up imagination and a very poor imitation of me if I ever saw one. When are you going to admit it Shawn? You miss me and you can't live without me and you're the one that left, I am waiting for you to come home to me, not the other way around. Now if you'll excuse me I have a pay-per-view in Boston that I'm not about to miss," Amy said and she opened the door that her husband closed and walked right through it and out of the Montenegros' home much to Shawn's fury.

"Go ahead walk out on me just like you always do!" Shawn said and Amy did just that leaving Shawn alone with Six Figure Sam and Hidelilah. "God I hate that woman, I wish something really bad would happen to her," he said scowling and Randy Orton came into the kitchen with Hell No and the Funkadactyls.

"Sounds like you've completely lost your mind Shawn. Its not too late you can still get it back if you leave the Kliq and stay here with us. We can make this nightmare end tonight, just don't go back to Kevin, Scott and Sean. Believe me when I tell you those men are going to destroy you," Randy said but Shawn ignored him.

"Excuse me I have Kliq business to attend to," Shawn said and he turned to Six Figure Sam and Hidelilah. "Come on guys let's go,"

"You kill Vince McMahon and you're on your own Shawn," Randy said to Shawn Michaels as he left but Shawn wasn't listening to The King's Oracle or the pounding pain in his chest where his heart was hanging on by its last ventricle. It was full of so much poison that he needed an enormous dosage of forgiveness to restore it back to health.

"Shawn wait don't leave!" came the voice of K-Belle as she appeared at the Montenegros' home with Garrett Calloway but it was too late, Shawn was gone. "Great we lost him," she said throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"What are you two doing here?" Daniel Bryan said to K-Belle and Garrett Calloway.

"We wanted to tell Shawn that unless he gets forgiveness from his daughter he's not gonna make it, Rebecca Michelle is the only way to save him from complete and total destruction," Garrett Calloway said.

"Stay out of this guys, this doesn't concern you," Randy Orton said coming over to the Darkness members. "Focus on your own careers and leave the spiritual warfare to the ARK Angels of DX, ATM and me,"

"And why should we listen to you?" K Belle asked Randy offended as the Best in the World roster got back into their cars.

"Because I'm The King's Oracle. Now go home and get ready for Survivor Series, DX is gonna need that show to be a hit when they get their company back," Randy said and K-Belle and Garrett watched as BTW left wondering if they should listen to Randy Orton or not. Garrett called his dad and Undertaker told his son to come home.

"Well that settles it I'm going home, I've had more than enough drama for one week," Garrett said pocketing his cell-phone. "Come on I'll drop you to the airport so you can catch a flight home,"

"I'm not going home I wanna stay where it's safe and the idea of staying in Florida give me the creeps right about now," K-Belle said nervously and Garrett rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"Well I guess you could stay with me and my parents in Houston if you don't mind sleeping alone," Garrett said and K-Belle liked that idea. She hadn't slept alone in a long time.

"I wouldn't mind that at all, there was a time when an empty bed would have scared me but I guess I've finally got over my fear of being alone now that I'm part of such a great faction," K-Belle said and Garrett hugged her.

"Glad to have you over for the night," he said and they called a cab and talked to each other while they waited for it to come. Thirty minutes later they were still talking and it wasn't long before they were finishing each other's sentences. The flight to Houston was like a five minute walk on the beach and before they knew it, they were kissing each other much to Undertaker's dismay the following morning before Survivor Series. There was only one woman the Deadman wanted his son Garrett to be with and her name sure as Hell wasn't Kelly Kelly.

New York's Finest Art Exhibition, Manhattan, New York City, 11pm

Earlier that night in Manhattan, Sandy aka Dolph Ziggler was escorting Mareola Jane aka Mickie James to the heavily promoted and crowded art gallery. John Cena, Marion J. Cena, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Vince McMahon, Maria and David Batista, Ric Flair and Carla McCool were showcasing the art work of John Felix and James Goodfellow. Felix and Goodfellow were the aliases of Jeff Hardy and John Cena and New York's Finest was showing the world just how talented they were. Most of John Cena's fans had no idea he was such a great artist and some found it hard to believe. Most of them however loved this new John Cena and fans screamed for him while others booed him senseless, much to the former TNA Champion's delight.

A little way down the street Kofi, Ryder and Sheamus were asleep in the taxi they took from JFK airport to Manhattan and the cab driver had no idea how to wake them up. The McCools were on their way to the art exhibit and they came across the cab that Kofi, Ryder and Sheamus were in and recognized the sleeping wrestlers immediately. They didn't however stop and help, they just kept on walking. After losing Carla to DX, the McCools wanted nothing to do with professional wrestling and they walked on like they hadn't seen Kofi, Ryder or Sheamus and the taxicab driver did the only thing he could and called an ambulance.

Meanwhile Shawn Michaels was almost in New York City and his wife was a few hours away from her first Best in the World pay-per-view in Boston. After Randy Orton decided Kofi, Zack Ryder and Sheamus had been gone for too long he told Amy to get on it and the Anointed one sent her tattoo guardian Gash to New York City to bring the BTW men to Boston in time for Red Alert. As always Amy's green meanie Gash caused quite a stir when he picked up the ambulance and took it to Boston with the EMTs inside. Tristen Nash made up for the inconvenience by offering the EMTs free tickets to the pay-per-view and they accepted his offer and enjoyed the show, as did multiplied thousands of fans from all over the world.

Back in the Manhattan art gallery Mareola Jane made her appearance and suddenly all eyes were on her and Sandy. There was nobody more eager to see her than John Cena but it took him awhile to get to her because of all the paparazzi that Irresistible had brought with them.

"Mickie!" Cena said but she didn't see him or hear him and she certainly wasn't going to leave Sandy's side anytime soon.

"The best thing about being in a crowded room is that more people get to see my pretty face," Mareola Jane said.

"I can't keep up with you all, please no more pictures," Sandy said. "Okay one more,"

Jeff Hardy pulled John Cena through the crowd towards his wife, "Everyone the good stuff is over here," he cried and people started looking at Jeff and John and suddenly Irresistible weren't that irresistible anymore.

"Who are those two men getting all the publicity?" Mareola Jane said and John Cena waved at her. "Does that man know me or something?"

"Hey where's Shawn, I didn't think you two would be allowed out without your fearless leader?" Stephanie McMahon Hardy said coming over to Mareola and Sandy.

"Shawn's been replaced, I am the beautiful face of Irresistible now. Get a nice close up of the future of the wrestling business people," Sandy said arrogantly and he pointed to Mareola, "and take one more look at MJ before she fades back into the past where she belongs,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mareola Jane asked Sandy. "Why are you being so mean to me? Shawn Michaels would never humiliate me in public like this,"

"Mickie!" John Cena cried out but it was no use; she didn't know who she was or who he was, so when he called her by her real name he got zero response. "This is pointless, hey wait-a-minute, I got an idea!"

"You have an idea? I thought you were a moron, Hunter lied to me, he said I'd be the smartest one in the group," Batista said and John Cena rolled his eyes at the former Evolution member and took one of his favorite paintings from off display. It was the one of him and Mickie holding hands on a park bench in Boston and there was a gap in-between them where their first child was supposed to be.

"What are you gonna do John?" Vince McMahon asked John Cena and Marion Cena gave him the answer.

"He's gonna go into the picture with Mickie and see if she remembers who she is," Marion replied.

"Great idea Felix but you gotta get her away from Sandpaper first," Jeff Hardy said.

"That's Sandy," Dolph Ziggler replied even though his skin was a rough as sandpaper and the same color as sand.

"That's a nice picture, is that me?" Mareola Jane said looking at the painting and John Cena nodded.

"Yeah it is, wanna go inside and check it out?" he said to his wife and Mareola wanted to but she looked back at Sandy and tensed up. "What's wrong? Don't be afraid of that blond-haired after thought, just jump in with me. We've done it before; come on it'll be fun!"

"Whoa are you saying your painting is real John Cena?" asked one of the art critics in attendance.

"What are you still doing here the exhibit is over, everybody clear out it's almost midnight, don't you have homes to go to?" Vince McMahon said and he shooed the photographers and art critics out of the gallery leaving the wrestlers alone together inside.

"Come on MJ, let's go somewhere where we can be alone, you don't need to be with Sandcastle," John Cena said to Mareola Jane.

"It's Sandy!" Dolph Ziggler said annoyed that nobody from New York's Finest cared what his Irresistible name was.

"I can't go inside that painting with you, I've already got a man. His name is Shawn Michaels and he loves me," she said and Cena shook his head.

"No Shawn doesn't love you, he loves Amy his wife. He's just using you to get back at her for having her own mind. He doesn't care about you at all MJ, but I love you. I know you don't remember me but come inside this painting and I promise it'll all come flooding back to you," John Cena said and Dolph Ziggler yawned.

"Okay this is over, let's go Mareola. Cassidy and Charlene sent me a text there's a party on Central Park West and they said we should go check it out," Sandy said and Mareola Jane turned to leave with him but then suddenly she changed her mind.

"No, I don't want to go with you. I want to stay here with this man with the blue eyes," Mareola Jane said and John Cena smiled.

"I have blue eyes too," Sandy protested and Mareola Jane frowned.

"Actually your eyes are kind of pale, like sand. They're not blue at all," Mareola Jane said and Sandy frowned.

"That's weird, I remember having blue eyes once upon a time," he said.

"You do have blue eyes but they've been taken from you by the Kliq when they poisoned you," Maria explained. "You're under a curse, just like Mareola Jane. The Kliq want to destroy Shawn Michaels and DX and you guys are just pawns in their stupid Kliq world,"

"Hey who asked you? The Kliq made me a headliner, that's more than I can say for any of you. Including you old man," Sandy said to Vince. "Anyway when Shawn's through with you you're going to be a dead old man,"

Vince rolled his eyes, "Yeah I've been told that a million times and it never gets old, unlike your hairstyle," Vince said to Ziggler. "Mickie get in the picture so we can get outta here. Trump Plaza has a fruit plate you wouldn't believe and I got the midnight munchies,"

"Don't call her Mickie, call her Mareola," Jeff Hardy said.

"Okay Mareola, get in the picture and get your memory back," Vince said and Mareola Jane stepped towards John Cena but then everything came to a screeching halt and suddenly the art gallery was on fire.

"Jeff put out the fire our paintings are gonna burn!" John Cena called to Jeff and he did so by pulling rain out of the clouds in the sky and causing water to fall on the flames.

Everyone looked around as the smoke from the extinguished flames cleared, "Where did that fire come from?" Maria said looking around and Shawn Michaels stood at the gallery entrance with Six Figure Sam and Hidelilah.

"Sorry for the interruption ladies and gentlemen but I couldn't bear to be separated from Mareola Jane for one more second. I missed you so much my lovely MJ, come give your Heartbreak Kid a great big kiss," Shawn said to Mickie James and she ran over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a great big kiss just like he wanted, right in front of John Cena.

"You bastard," John Cena said with disdain. "She doesn't deserve to be treated like this Shawn, don't let your marital problems with Amy ruin the marriages of every other major Superstar in this business," but Shawn wasn't listening because he and Mareola Jane were still kissing. "Stop kissing my wife!"

Suddenly Dolph Ziggler pulled Mareola Jane away from Shawn, "Actually, she's my wife now," he said to Shawn Michaels and HBK grimaced at Sandy.

"How dare you interrupt me when I'm kissing Mareola Jane, have you forgotten your place Sandy or do I need to put you back in it with my boot?" Shawn said menacingly about to execute Sweet Chin Music on Dolph Ziggler.

"I have been promoted Shawn, the Kliq put me in charge of Irresistible and you have to step down as leader," Sandy said and Shawn frowned at his protégé.

"What are you talking about, who promoted you?" Shawn said.

"Kevin Nash did today, he said I've got what it takes to replace you and after Survivor Series is over I'll be officially leading Irresistible into the new year," Sandy said. "That means the Irresistible Wives Club is no longer a privilege for you to enjoy. Mareola Jane is now under my leadership, so if you don't mind could you please leave us alone with our arty friends from TNA?"

"Friends? TNA is our rival you idiot, you can't stay here with them. I'm going to talk to Kevin about this and just in-case you're full of crap, I'm taking Mareola Jane with me," Shawn said and he whistled and Mareola Jane came running but Sandy pulled her back.

"She's no longer yours to have Shawn, she's mine. You need to get out of here and stop ruining everyone's night with your insubordination," Sandy said. "Mareola Jane stays with me, those are the rules. You should know by now that Kliq rules can never be broken,"

"But if Mareola Jane stays with you, who will I sleep with tonight?" Shawn said perplexed and Stephanie had heard enough.

"Oh I don't know Shawn, um let's see, how about your wife?!" she said exasperated by Shawn's myopic attitude. "Quit doing whatever Kevin Nash tells you to do and be your own man. If you wanna be with Amy then go be with her, who cares about the stupid Kliq bylaws,"

"I care about them Stephanie and the reason you're no longer Mrs. Hunter Hurst Helmsley is because you stopped caring about them. So you go from man-to-man like a common street whore, just like my wife. Well to Hell with the lot of you, I can do whatever I want, whenever I want and tonight I'm going to sleep with Mareola Jane!" Shawn declared.

"Over my dead body!" John Cena blurted out.

"Well I'm only supposed to kill Vince so as much as I'd love to kill you Cena, I'll just settle for you falling into a deep sleep. Get him Mareola, hit him with your gold dust," Shawn said but Mareola Jane didn't do anything and Sandy laughed.

"She only uses gold dust when I tell her too you fool because I'm the leader of Irresistible now. Mareola, use gold dust on John Cena," Sandy said and Mareola Jane frowned.

"Who's John Cena?" she asked Sandy and Shawn Michaels pointed to Sandy.

"He's John Cena," he said and Sandy protested that he wasn't John Cena but it was too late; Mareola Jane listened to Shawn and wrapped her golden scarf around Sandy's head and he fell into a deep sleep, the same sleep that Kofi Kingston, Zack Ryder and Sheamus were woken up from before their first Best in the World pay-per-view by Melina the Miraculous in Boston, much to Amy and Randy's delight. "Good stuff Mareola, now use gold dust on all of these people staring at us,"

Mareola Jane unwrapped her scarf and spread it out in the air and moved it so that the gold dust flew down over New York's Finest. Jeff Hardy and Stephanie avoided it by flying into the air but Vince, Maria, Batista, Ric Flair, John and Marion fell asleep under it.

"Oh no," Carla McCool said and Shawn frowned at the little curly haired Canadian American.

"You didn't fall asleep," he said bemused. "You must be special,"

"No I'm not special I'm scared please don't hurt me," Carla said.

"You're Hunter's half daughter, you'll make good bait for me to hook that coward and get him to man up for the first time in his life and face me like a real Kliq brother instead of hiding under your mother's skirt in Rome," Shawn said. "Grab her Mareola,"

"No!" Carla cried and Mareola Jane pulled Carla by her hair and forced her to come with Shawn and the Montenegros while Stephanie and Jeff followed them to make sure they knew where they were taking LC's twin sister. On the way they saw the McCools and cried out to them.

"Charlotte, Dan, Shawn's got Carla we have to help her!" Stephanie said coming down to Carla's adoptive parents but they didn't care about Carla's well being anymore.

"So what she hates us. She wants to be part of the DX family, let her deal with the consequences. We don't want anything to do with her anymore, we don't want anything to do with any of you. Just leave us alone and forget you ever knew us," Charlotte said and Jeff and Stephanie couldn't believe it. The McCools had totally washed their hands of the girl they used to call their own daughter at a time when she needed them the most.

"Charlotte and Dan abandoned Carla just like Shawn abandoned his family. This cannot be a coincidence, whatever evil is behind all this I bet we can trace it back to one group," Jeff Hardy said to his wife and Stephanie nodded.

"I've been saying it for years and I'll say it again. The Kliq are going to Hell and so is anyone that wants to hang with them," she said and Jeff and Steph flew after Irresistible and the girl that once again had been abandoned by the ones that claimed to love her like a real family, which is exactly how Shawn was going to use Carla to get Hunter, Joanie and the ARK Angels of DX to join the Kliq; with blackmail.

"Who says crime doesn't pay?" Shawn said to Irresistible in the taxicab not knowing that one of Alannah Pirelli's mafia goons was driving the cab they had just gotten into. Alannah Pirelli had her goons tailing Shawn since he left San Antonio and now her godfather Edge was about to execute part one of CM Punk's plan to get back at Shawn for ruining his family life and his friendship with Amy and Randy Orton. Crime was about to pay dividends.


	15. A Winter's Tale

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

**A/N: This chapter contains some violence and is not suitable for young readers.**

Chapter Fifteen – A Winter's Tale

Rome, Italy

Joanie held LC's hand while Cameron and Cheyenne stood watch at the front of the villa waiting for the Damsels of Destruction to return. They had gone away to find Cassidy and Charlene back in New York City but now they were back and they meant to harm Joanie and her unborn son. Cameron told LC and Cheyenne that the Damsels didn't want to get physically involved with the ARK Angels of DX after LC dropped the chandelier on them back at the Sandbox but now they had no choice; Tanya Madison, Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull were to return to Rome by order of the Kliq. Irresistible were holding Carla McCool hostage to get Hunter to join the Kliq and they had to make sure the ARK Angels didn't show up and interfere in their hostile negotiations with The Game. Hunter had already left for New York City to see the Hardys who were waiting for him in Manhattan. What the Damsels of Destruction didn't know was that ATM were also on their way over to Rome, so Cameron, LC and Cheyenne wouldn't have to miss Monday Night Mayhem; the last thing Amy wanted was for Shawn to lose his temper which he would if Cameron and Cheyenne missed the show. Joanie didn't want anyone to leave her side but she understood exactly what was at stake. As much as she hated it, she knew Hunter had to go and get Carla from Shawn, she prayed that he returned to her the same loving husband that he was before he left. With the Kliq running the former WWE, nobody was safe, not even the Cerebral Assassin. Stephanie assured Joanie that she and Jeff would keep Hunter safe but Stephanie's words meant nothing to Joanie. The two women were on polar positions when it came to DX and Joanie didn't trust anyone that didn't have Shawn's best interests at heart; if Shawn died it wouldn't bother Stephanie in the slightest and that's why Joanie didn't trust her. The ARK Angels of DX were less critical of the McMahon heiress; Shawn actions had put everyone's well-being in serious danger and she had every reason to despise the Heartbreak Kid, so did they but they chose to forgive him because they were Christians and that's what Christians do. That didn't mean that LC was going to stand by and do nothing while the Kliq tried to destroy her family and expected baby brother; on the contrary, LC ,Cameron and Cheyenne were ready to war on behalf of the DX family and so were ATM.

"Here they come," Cameron said seeing the Damsels of Destruction over the horizon and Joanie got up from her deck chair to see them closer.

"They don't look happy," she said.

"That's because they work for the Kliq; I'm surprised they're not covered with boils," Cheyenne said and the ARK Angels made an arrow shape around Joanie so that nobody could get to her without going through them. LC had her crossbow ready, Cheyenne was ready to use her Phenomenal Strength and Cameron had full understanding of what the Damsels of Destruction expected to do to Joanie Helmsley and Hayworth Horace Helmsley. The tumultuous trio looked at the ARK Angels of DX with bemusement as they stepped onto the villa.

"Shouldn't you be in New York City right now? You're crazy if you think something's not going to happen to Carla McCool," Tanya Madison said looking at LC, "Charlotte and Dan have abandoned her, you realize that?"

"I'm aware that you're standing on private property, my mom didn't invite you guys over for dinner, now get out of here before I spike you with an arrow straight to the nose," LC said arching her arm so that her bow had full extension.

"Is that anyway to talk to your business partners?" Jamie Albright said feigning offense at LC's comments. "We're looking out for you and your family,"

"What?" Cheyenne said repulsed at Jamie's comments. "You made a scandal out of thin air! You made the world think my dad was having an affair with Charlene McKenzie when he wasn't!"

"Yeah well he is now isn't he? Don't blame us because your father's a sleaze bag, that's not our fault Cheyenne. All we did was write a biography about you and your family. How were we to know your family would destroy itself so soon after the book came out?" Melissa Turnbull added.

"Because the Kliq set us up; they wanted to use my dad to destroy DX and take over the wrestling world. My dad holds so much clout in this business the thought of him being the best makes the Kliq hate him because instead of giving the Kliq credit for his success, my dad chose to give God the glory for all his success instead. The Kliq are using you to do what they can't because collectively, they're not that good, in fact, they kind of suck," Cameron said and LC nodded. "That's what this is all about, a brotherhood gone bad; your success is based off of a self-destructive pact my dad made with his friends,"

"Doesn't it bother you that you're making money off of our misery?" Joanie said to the Damsels of Destruction and the troublesome threesome shrugged indifferently.

"No," they replied in unison and Tanya saw the tip of LC's arrow aiming right at her face as she was about to shoot at them with her crossbow and she quickly rethought her response to Joanie's question.

"Maybe we can make a pact of our own; what would you say if we re-write our ARK Angels of DX biography to make you guys look like heroes and the Kliq to look like the villains?" Tanya suggested and Jamie and Melissa frowned at her.

"You mean, tell the truth?" Jamie asked Tanya and Melissa gave Tanya a look of disapproval.

"But I don't want to tell the truth the truth doesn't sell; lies do. Why ruin a perfect recipe?" Melissa said to Tanya.

"Do you wanna get shot with that crossbow?" Tanya asked Melissa. "We can't beat the ARK Angels of DX. Goodness knows we've tried and a wise man once said, if you can't beat them, join them,"

"Or we could pay someone else to beat them," Jamie said and Melissa nodded.

"Yeah I agree with Jamie, there's gotta be some other angelic beings that can destroy you three Jesus freaks," Melissa said to the ARK Angels of DX and they responded with a laugh.

"I don't think so, God would never create a weapon that was stronger than He was and He's pretty strong. Any other trio would be at a serious disadvantage and that's exactly why you should leave right now. You said it yourself Tanya, you can't beat us. We're the ARK Angels of DX and that means we are better than three girls from Greenwich with way too much time on their hands," Cameron said and Tanya sighed in frustration.

"What are we going to do we can't go back to the Kliq and tell them we failed to hurt you guys, there must be something we can do so we don't come out looking like losers." Tanya said.

"But you are losers," LC said.

"Remember what Tanya said LC, the truth doesn't sell, lies do so we have to make the DoD look like winners so that they can sell more books," Cheyenne said and she tapped the side of her brow thoughtfully. "If they wanna call a truce I say let's do it and I have just the consolation prize for the three losers to take home,"

"We're not losers!" Jamie Albright cried furiously.

"How would you three losers like to go on a date with Mark, Glen and Garrett Calloway?" Cheyenne asked the Damsels and the girls' mouths opened to the size of golf balls.

"You mean Undertaker, Kane and Nightshade?" Tanya said in glee and Cheyenne nodded and the Damsels of Destruction went crazy with excitement and started jumping up and down in the air.

"In order for you to win this prize you must leave Joanie, her unborn baby and all the Helmsley family alone, forever. Now, do we have a deal?" Cameron said and the Damsels realized that the ARK Angels of DX had successfully turned them against the Kliq with the best incentive; time alone with the Brothers of Destruction and the unmarried Garrett "Nightshade" Calloway. Joanie smiled at the ARK Angels of DX impressed knowing if Hunter was there he would have been so proud of them; DX themselves couldn't have done a better job.

"Okay we've thought it over and we've decided to accept our consolation prize. Congratulations Joanie, I'm sure you'll be a great mom. Goodbye LC, you're a bitch and I hate you. So long Cameron, we could have made a cute couple but you obviously have a thing for warrior bitches that like to shoot people with ancient antique crossbows from Medieval times. Farewell Cheyenne, thanks for hooking us up with date with the Calloways – you're the best!" Tanya Madison said and LC raised her crossbow and aimed it at the Damsels as they fled downtown leaving the ARK Angels of DX and the Helmsley mother-to-be alone, which is exactly what they wanted.

"Well done children, the sooner we get the Kliq out of our lives the better," Joanie said and ATM appeared after the Damsels of Destruction left knowing that everything went well because Trish told them it would on the way over from Boston. "You guys missed the greatest negotiation I have ever seen in this family," Joanie said to Amy, Trish and Melina as they came over and hugged her.

"Another negotiation is about to take place in New York City, only this one won't go as-well," Trish said and everyone looked at her before she continued. "Don't ask me to explain, at this point the less you know the better off you'll all be. I'll just say this; get your funeral clothes ready. We'll soon be saying goodbye to a very special part of our wrestling family,"

"But Trish I thought you said that Shawn would be okay?" Joanie said confused.

"I said no questions Jo; just be prepared. It's time for this madness to stop and it will stop regardless of whether Shawn lives or dies," Trish said and Joanie cried and Melina and Amy comforted her. She didn't notice that Amy and the ARK Angels of DX weren't crying, or that the sun bursting through the sky over their heads lighting up the darkness that was all around them.

Survivor Series, Live from Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY at 10pm ET

Carla McCool looked at the bracelet around her wrist; it was a gold loop in the shape of a snake with one eye red and one eye green. McKenzie had done her hair up so it didn't move, she had pins in places were only her scalp should be. The pins were digging into her skin torturing her as she was pulled down to the ring with Mareola Jane, her escort for the evening at Madison Square Garden. Irresistible were not having a very good night; Sandy had lost his match to Nightshade and Mareola Jane had lost her Championship to K-Belle who was now the Divas Champion thanks to interference from Cheyenne Michelle. Now it was time for the main event – Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels in a Graveyard match; the loser would be buried alive in New York cemetery and the fans would watch the burial live all around the world. Carla just wanted to go home, only she didn't really know where home was anymore. She'd left New York City for Los Angeles and then Irresistible inducted Brie Danner into the Kliq, taking her away from her job at MyHair and her husband Justin who hadn't seen her since the incident in Greenwich, Connecticut. Carla was supposed to be at Trump Plaza with New York's Finest but TNA's new faction was asleep in a gallery blocks away from MSG and there was no way they were going to wake up from Mareola Jane's gold dust without help from Melina the Miraculous, who was in Rome with Amy, Trish and the ARK Angels of DX. The only person who could rescue her from being sacrificed on live TV was on his way to the Garden and that was Triple H. The Game was the closest thing Carla had to a father right now; Dan McCool had abandoned her in a fit of despair and Chris Jericho was dead and burning in Hell for all eternity. The whole thing had been deliberately orchestrated by the Kliq. They wanted Hunter back in the Kliq and kidnapping a woman that had been kidnapped before was the only way to do it; Carla was easy prey, to them it was like shooting fish in a barrel.

The fans had no idea that a crime was being committed before their very eyes all they knew was that the Kliq had a surprise for them. When Shawn Michaels' music hit the Irresistible leader stepped down to the ring covered from head to toe in a red alligator leather cowboy jacket, suit, boot and hat combination that made sin look 'sexy' and when he smiled into the TV cameras, a million souls were lost to the devil because people were unable to resist the Irresistible one. Shawn stepped into the ring without Sandy who lost his match and was therefore unworthy to be in the same ring as him. Although he smiled at her, Mareola Jane didn't know that she was in just as much trouble as Sandy was. When his music stopped Mareola jumped on Shawn like she always did but he stepped back and walked away from her taking the Irresistible wife by surprise.

COLE: Looks like Shawn's not too happy with Mareola Jane.

JBL: She lost to K-Belle, she's a loser just like Sandy and Shawn Michaels doesn't hang out with losers.

Shawn pointed to the ramp while putting the mic to his frost bitten lips, "Get out of my ring," he said to Mareola Jane coldly but she was frozen to the mat. She couldn't understand why Shawn didn't want her to kiss him.

"But we haven't kissed, don't you want me to kiss you before your big match against the Undertaker?" Mareola Jane asked him.

"I'd rather kiss dirt, now get out of here before you jinx me and there's no way I'm leaving this place defeated because of the incompetence of you, Sandy and my no good, ungrateful children. If it wasn't for Cheyenne you would have beat K-Belle and when I bury Undertaker I'm going to beat the Hell out of all three of you. Now leave before I get really mad," Shawn said but Mareola Jane still wouldn't move, instead she burst into tears much to the grief of Carla McCool who feared more for Mickie James than she did for herself. Shawn had no time for tears and he touched Mareola Jane's face, causing her tears to turn into hot lines down her cheeks and burn her face like lava.

"ARGHHH!" Mareola Jane screamed before running to the back holding her burning face in pain.

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP HER!" Carla cried but nobody did anything; as far as those in attendance were concerned it was all a work, especially when Mareola Jane came back and declared her undying love for Shawn Michaels as the skin was falling from her face. "What's wrong with her, why is she coming back here?!" Carla cried unable to understand why Mareola Jane wasn't running for her life instead of coming back to the man who was the cause of all her distress.

"Don't you see Carla? She can't help it, she finds me Irresistible," Shawn explained to Carla. "I could crush her little bones into dust with the heel of my boot and she'd still come back for more. That's what it means to be in the Kliq Carla, it will cost you the very skin on your face. Nobody can question the loyalty that Mareola Jane has for me. Because she loves me so much I'm going to pardon her loss to K-Belle tonight and give her back her beauty from these ugly ashes,"

Carla looked over at Mareola Jane and indeed her face was now like an ash heap; burnt beyond recognition. Shawn kissed her once on the charred lines where her lips used to be and the ashy skin disappeared and revealed the golden glow of beauty that was her unnatural face. The fans cheered in amazement at the miraculous wonder that Shawn Michaels had performed and he and Mareola Jane shared a kiss so salacious it should have been censored. It was then clear to Carla that Shawn still had God's anointing and was able to perform wonders just like ATM and the ARK Angels of DX. She still didn't want to be in the same room as him let alone the same ring and she slowly crawled towards the ropes as he continued to chew on Mareola Jane's shimmering gold lips like a love-starved parasite. As her fingers touched the ropes and she stepped in-between them to make her escape, Undertaker's music hit and the fans went wild.

COLE: And here comes the Deadman!

Shawn didn't wait for Undertaker to finish his grand entrance, he pulled Carla over to him by the hand and the bracelet McKenzie had put around her wrist started to move.

"ARGHHH!" Carla screamed and she tried to get the bracelet off but the little snake started to bite her fingers and she put her fingers in her mouth to stop the bleeding. The blood caught Undertaker's eye, he knew what was about to happen and if anything happened to Carla, Shawn would surely die. Fortunately for him, Hunter made his appearance when Undertaker got into the ring. He was standing at the top of the arena looking down at Shawn from a great height which was deliberate as he didn't want to be too close to his poisoned partner. Everybody saw Hunter and started a "DX!" chant much to Shawn's delight and Carla's relief.

"Welcome back brother!" Shawn cried out but Hunter's appearance was Undertaker's cue to execute the Tombstone Pile driver on Shawn before their match started, which he did and when he hit it, he did it badly and he purposely injured Shawn's neck so he couldn't move after his head hit the mat. As Shawn lay paralyzed on the ring Hunter ran down to the ropes, scooped up Carla and headed to the back where the ARK Angels of DX were waiting for him. The referees came and pushed Undertaker back while the EMTs worked on Shawn bringing a stretcher and medical supplies over to his crippled body. Undertaker put Mareola Jane over his shoulder and took her to the back while the fans tried to process exactly what just happened. They still weren't sure but it wasn't too long before tweets were going across screens all over the world saying that Undertaker killed Shawn Michaels before the match started. Shawn wasn't dead, he was just badly injured, paralyzed so he couldn't go anywhere or do anything. It was the only way to keep him safe but to the Kliq he still lost his match to the Undertaker which meant that Irresistible were 0 and 3 at Survivor Series making it an all around terrible night for the Kliq's faction and as a consequence of that, Monday Night Mayhem was going to be the end for Irresistible and all of its members.

As the ambulance rushed Shawn to the nearest hospital it started to snow in the city. Christmas was just around the corner and so was the birth of Hunter's baby boy. It was going to be a cold winter for the DX family and as Kevin, Scott and Sean watched the ambulance drive away with Shawn inside, the Kliq vowed that as long as there was blood in Shawn's body, somebody was going to pay for what should have been the greatest night in Kliq history.

"Shawn this is Kevin. When you wake up from your nap, I want to address what happened at Survivor Series tonight. Oh and don't get too cozy in that hospital room, we expect you to be at Monday Night Mayhem tomorrow night on time as usual. Don't worry about Vince we'll take care of him, we want you to take care of Hunter. Either you kill Hunter's baby boy on Christmas Day or we kill you, the choice is yours. Call me back if you have any questions," Kevin said and he hung up his heart so cold on the inside it was like winter all year 'round inside him.

"Well I know what I'm getting Hunter for Christmas, a dead baby boy," Sean Waltman said and the Kliq laughed together sinisterly before returning to their hotel room to celebrate the imminent death of the last Helmsley and of their friendship with the two men they used to call family.


	16. Big Red Love

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

Chapter Sixteen – Big Red Love

**A/N: This chapter contains the Liebestod aria from Wagner's Tristan and Isolde opera**

German English  
Mild und leise Mildly and gently,  
wie er lächelt, how he smiles,  
wie das Auge how the eye  
hold er öffnet - he opens sweetly -  
Seht ihr's, Freunde? Do you see it, friends?  
Seht ihr's nicht? Don't you see it?  
Immer lichter Brighter and brighter  
wie er leuchtet, how he shines,  
stern-umstrahlet illuminated by stars  
hoch sich hebt? rises high?  
Seht ihr's nicht? Don't you see it?  
Wie das Herz ihm How his heart  
mutig schwillt, boldly swells,  
voll und hehr fully and nobly  
im Busen ihm quillt? wells in his breast?  
Wie den Lippen, How from his lips  
wonnig mild, delightfully, mildly,  
süßer Atem sweet breath  
sanft entweht - softly wafts -  
Freunde! Seht! Friends! Look!  
Fühlt und seht ihr's nicht? Don't you feel and see it?  
Hör ich nur diese Weise, Do I alone hear this melody,  
die so wundervoll und leise, which wonderfully and softly,  
Wonne klagend, lamenting delight,  
alles sagend, telling it all,  
mild versöhnend mildly reconciling  
aus ihm tönend, sounds out of him,  
in mich dringet, invades me,  
auf sich schwinget, swings upwards,  
hold erhallend sweetly resonating  
um mich klinget? rings around me?  
Heller schallend, Sounding more clearly,  
mich umwallend - wafting around me -  
Sind es Wellen Are these waves  
sanfter Lüfte? of soft airs?  
Sind es Wogen Are these billows  
wonniger Düfte? of delightful fragrances?  
Wie sie schwellen, How they swell,  
mich umrauschen, how they sough around me,  
soll ich atmen, shall I breathe,  
soll ich lauschen? Shall I listen?  
Soll ich schlürfen, Shall I drink,  
untertauchen? immerse?  
Süß in Düften Sweetly in fragrances  
mich verhauchen? melt away?  
In dem wogenden Schwall, In the billowing torrent,  
in dem tönenden Schall, in the resonating sound,  
in des Welt-Atems wehendem All in the wafting Universe of the World-Breath  
ertrinken, drown,  
versinken - be engulfed -  
unbewußt - unconscious -  
höchste Lust! supreme delight!

New York General Hospital

The following day as Darkness celebrated their triumph over Irresistible fans bombarded New York General Hospital with cards, flowers and tears for the injured leader of Irresistible Shawn Michaels. The Showstoppa lay still as death in his bed, his head encased in surgical dress and he was physically unable to move. Only his eyes went from left to right, his eyelids blinking away the piercing light bearing down on him from the ceiling above. He looked over at the digital clock next to him and saw that it was 6am; his fans had been screaming "HBK!" since midnight, they didn't know that the HBK they loved so dearly had left them months ago and in his place was a black-hearted monster with no love for anyone but the Kliq that "made" him. As the surgeons came in to diagnose him, many fled the room in fear fully convinced that the man looking over at them with eyes and skin as white as each other was in need of a blood transfusion. When the nurses checked his blood levels they were unable to find any problems that would explain his marble complexion. He had enough blood to fill a blood bank, so the nurses told the doctors that there was nothing they could do. They didn't know that Shawn didn't need more blood, what he needed was the Blood of Jesus Christ, something the men and women in operation knew nothing about. Shawn groaned as his heart tore against his rib cage, everytime it pumped he became weary. The longer he lived, the more death attacked him. He couldn't stay in the hospital, he had to get out and finish the assignment Kevin Nash had given him, which was to kill Vince McMahon. He hadn't gotten Big Kev's last message, which was a good thing because if he heard it, his heart would surely fail. Shawn groaned again and the doctors went to sedate him. Shawn refused to be injected but there was nothing he could do to stop the nurse from putting a needle into his arm as he couldn't move. He could still cause a fire with his Unrighteous Indignation but instead of setting the building on fire, he set the men and women trying to save him on fire instead.

"ARGHHH!"

The doctors and nurses screamed as their flesh began to melt and when other doctors came in to help them, they caught on fire too.

"HELP US!" the doctors and nurses screamed and Shawn smiled as they burnt away right in front of his eyes. His laughter soon turned to anger as the all too familiar form of ATM burst through the hospital room door with the Hardys. Jeff Hardy bound the air so that flames stops spreading from person to person and Melina the Miraculous healed them all and told them to give God the glory for healing them, which they did. ATM ushered the doctors and nurses out of Shawn's room and told the Hardys to wait outside while they dealt with the monster in the bed, scowling at them like they were the ones in the wrong. He groaned but his injury made it impossible for him to speak, much to Amy's delight.

"What' was that?" she said as Shawn grunted putting her hand to her ear like she was hard of hearing. "I'm sorry Shawn you're going to have to speak up I can't hear you under all that gauze,"

"GRRRRRRR!" Shawn groaned and ATM burst out laughing. Their joy at his suffering released an unbelievable contempt for them in Shawn's heart and he was out to curse them when his heart stopped beating.

"Oh he's in trouble now, if he doesn't repent this is the last time we're gonna see him," Trish said.

"He can't even talk how is he supposed to repent?" Melina said.

"You're gonna have to heal him so he can confess his sins and Jesus can forgive him," Trish said but Melina crossed her arms and shook her head furiously. "Melina, what have I told you about judging those God wants you to heal?"

"Not to do it?" Melina said tentatively.

"That's right, now heal the man I've gotta meet Randy and RJ before we leave for San Antonio," Trish said and Melina reluctantly put her hand on Shawn's paralyzed body and spoke the healing power of Jesus Christ into it. Seconds later Shawn was healed in his body but not in his heart as ATM would soon see.

"Let go of me!" Melina yelled as Shawn unleashed his snake fangs and put Melina's wrist to his mouth, but before he bit into her to make her an Irresistible wife, Amy pulled Melina away from him and told her sisters in Christ to leave.

"Go see Randy and RJ, tell Remi mommy will be there shortly. I have to speak to her father one last time," Amy said and her sisters in Christ hurried out of Shawn's hospital room and left the Anointed one alone with her husband.

"So what brings you here?" Shawn said to her with a beautiful smile; he sat back on the bed and crossed his legs over each other while resting his hands on his stomach like a man typically would after eating a good meal. "Randy not up to your bedroom standards?"

"I'm not having an affair with Randy Orton," Amy said and she jumped over onto Shawn's legs and sat sideways looking into his eyes. "I'm here to give you one more chance to get out of the Kliq while you still can," she said sincerely. She touched the line of his hair and combed her fingers through it, her touch was so tender and soft Shawn's body responded in kind and his face softened, his hair brightened and his cold pale eyes became topaz blue again. His lips turned into a soft pink trim around his perfect smile and color raced to every orifice of his skin, making him shine like the sun. His heart raced at Amy's touch, he was totally restored to his former self but it wouldn't last and Amy knew it, just like it faded afterwards in Rome because he decided to leave her for the Kliq. If Shawn didn't leave them once and for all, it would surely fade again and Shawn would return to the black-hearted darkness that was becoming synonymous with him in the wrestling world. Amy didn't want that, she wanted her husband back. "Come on make the right choice, stay with me and forget about them,"

"Forget about who?" Shawn said and Amy smiled and placed her hands on her husband's warm and radiant face and kissed him gratefully on the lips.

"I'm so proud of you, let's forget about all this mess and get on with our lives right now. The children are waiting for you downtown, they're dying to see us together again Shawn, what do you say we walk out of this hospital hand-in-hand, just like old times? You and me together again, just like old times. Amy and Shawn, best friends 'til the end, just like old times. Amy and Shawn in love with each other again, just like old times," Amy said excitedly and she saw Shawn looking her over and he touched her waist and slipped his hands under her embroidered vest top and moved them over her chest. Her words fell short instantly as did her breath and Amy smiled as Shawn squeezed her tender endowments over her black brassiere. Shawn pulled her towards him taking the middle of her bra in his right hand and she stared into his eyes and saw the fire that they both knew very well burning in them.

"Shawn and Amy's wild ride is back in business, just like old times," he said and Amy removed his hand from her vest with her hands.

"Yes but not in here, let's go grab the kids and after we've kissed and made up with them, then we can make love under the soft lights of our bedroom back in the Sandbox," Amy said fixing herself up and Shawn pouted.

"But I wanna make love now," he protested thumping the sterile hospital sheets in frustration and Amy kissed his soft cheeks gently with a smile.

"I think you could do with a little patience Shawn, after all we didn't rush the first time we made love. Do you remember the first time we made love?" Amy said combing through his hair again and her touch revitalized him and warmed his passion so he cooled down.

"Yes it was on our honeymoon in Jamaica, man I miss Jamaica. Let's ditch the kids and go back there now, like right now!" Shawn said and Amy rolled her eyes as Shawn leapt out of the bed like he had a Slinky in his back pocket.

"We'll talk after you've apologized to everyone for your ungodly behavior," she said and Shawn hugged her from behind, after which Amy promptly turned so that they were side-by-side instead of back-to-back, she intended to meet the children on time, Shawn and Amy's wild ride would have to wait until later on. All Shawn saw was an opportunity to get laid and he intended to make good use of it.

"Ow!" Shawn yelped snatching his hand back from around his wife's waist. "Something burnt me,"

"That was God, well no actually it was me, I used my Righteous Indignation on you because you're still under God's judgment for your actions against me, your family and your peers. I can't have sex with you until you've made it right," Amy said and Shawn sighed.

"Why is God mad I didn't do anything wrong, you left me remember?" Shawn argued as they signed out of the hospital. At the entrance fans were gathered in amazement at the walking, talking and smiling Shawn Michaels, who was vividly destroyed by the Undertaker at Survivor Series a few hours earlier in Madison Square Garden.

"Shawn Michaels is back to life, it's a miracle!" one of the fans yelled and tweets went viral saying that Shawn as alive and well and back with his wife. Shawn greeted all of his fans and gave their flowers to Amy who took them with a modest smile.

"So Lita are you going to leave Best in the World and join the Kliq with your husband?" a fan asked her and Shawn looked at the fan like she'd asked the dumbest question in the world.

"What kind of stupid question is that, of course she's going to leave Best in the World. Amy's place is with me in the Kliq, she knows that now. Don't you sweetheart?" Shawn said and Amy froze and stared a black hole into Shawn's eyes.

"I understand now what Trish meant when she said it doesn't matter if you live or die. If the Kliq lives all hope is lost, I'm sorry Shawn but I can't be your wife if that's the only way we can be together," Amy said and she handed Shawn the roses that he had give her and she walked away from him, again, only this time it was in front of the fans and general public of New York City.

"I've never been more humiliated in my life," Shawn said and his warm and loving demeanor vanished and once again his heart blackened with despair at his wife's departure. "You want to leave me Amy, so be it!"

Shawn threw the roses at the fan that gave them to him and she gushed at the gesture thinking it was cute as Shawn jumped up and down like an agitated anime character. "God I hate that woman!" he cried.

"Well you might hate her HBK but New York loves her and so does the Pope, check out the billboards in Times Square," said a reporter for a wrestling dirt sheet and Shawn looked up and saw his wife's face plastered all over billboards downtown.

"The most beautiful Diva in the world says the Pope," he read and Shawn heart tore in his chest in pain. "The Pope says my wife is beautiful, the most beautiful Diva in the world has rejected me and I'm supposed to be Irresistible. I guess I'm not as hot as I thought I was,"

"You got that straight," came the familiar voice of Kevin Nash as the Kliq pulled up in their limousine and stepped through the crowd like the fans were vermin. "Good to see you're back in good health, we need to talk about Irresistible," he told Shawn and the Heartbreak Kid nodded and he got into the limo and drove away into the lion's den for his exit from the brotherhood and his entrance into obscurity and shame over not even being able to sleep with the most beautiful Diva in the world. Losing to the Undertaker was one thing but losing his own wife to the competition in his own home town was another matter entirely.

"Don't worry Shawn, I'll always be here for you no matter what happens," came the reassuring voice of Mareola Jane. She had escaped from the Undertaker and found her way back to him, like the faithful Irresistible Diva that she was; totally brainwashed, totally poisoned and totally what Shawn needed to get back at his wife for leaving him alone, again.

Back in San Antonio Tristen Nash was celebrating over the success of BTW's Red Alert pay-per-view in Boston, Massachusetts. The buy rates were good and would only get better going into the new year. Tristen wanted new championship titles and ring entrance music for the entire roster and to rebrand all the wrestlers so that they would only ever be associated with BTW, not Ring of Honor or the WWE. While the owner was happy his roster's mind was still in New York; after Survivor Series everyone was worried about what was going to happen on Monday Night Mayhem. Kane was concerned about his brother the Undertaker and the Pinups were concerned about Mickie James. Nobody gave a damn about Shawn Michaels and Randy was fully aware of that and the growing resentment among the wrestling world towards his best man. He of all people had the most reason to be mad at Shawn for attacking his wife Trish but he wasn't because he was The King's Oracle and he knew Shawn wasn't to blame for joining the Kliq. Then there was Edge; the Rated R Superstar was super-pissed at him for booting him out of Rated RKO and he was going to do something about Shawn with the last people he should be involved with, the Mafia. Knowing all of this was going on made it hard for Randy to focus on his victory promo with Amy and Mick Foley but he had to, for Tristen's sake. Kevin Nash's little boy was the future of the business and he was going to do everything he could to help the young mogul get back at his old man for being a demonic super villain and a first class asshole of the highest order. God gave Randy an Oracle just before he went out to the ring in the AT and T center; it was of Vince McMahon and he was lying on his bed perfectly still.

"Oh no," Randy said lowering his head, he knew what the Oracle meant and when God showed him a green snake slithering out of Vince's bed, there was no doubt what the Oracle was predicting would happen would come to pass and there was nothing anybody could do about it. Shawn Michaels would be blamed for what happened but there was nothing anyone could do about that either. Randy had given Shawn warning upon warning; there was nothing left for him to say. All Randy could do was wait to hear the report from New York confirming what God had already told him was going to happen.

Best in the World Live, AT and T Center, San Antonio, TX at 9pm CT

As the BTW cameras rolled Randy was still in deep thought and Amy tried to make the save knowing his mind was anywhere but on wrestling right now.

LITA: Speaking of losers, my husband is the biggest one of all. Imagine trying to get with me after losing to the Undertaker, I think you said it yourself Shawn, losers sleep alone.

FOLEY: Wait-a-minute Lita you're not sleeping with anyone, does that mean you're a loser too?

LITA: [laughing] I beat the most popular Diva of the last five years, AJ Lee. I assure you I'm no loser, unlike the American Hotties, AJ makes a nice loser face doesn't she? I've never seen a woman so upset after getting pinned by me. Of course you wouldn't know anything about that would you Shawn, you haven't pinned me in a long time.

The fans laugh and chants of "Shawn's a loser" rang out in the arena much to Team RKO's delight.

FOLEY: Still Lita let's be honest, you're marriage is on the rocks, you're living with friends and you are still sleeping alone. That's nothing to celebrate, maybe it's time you and Shawn officially move on.

LITA: [frowning] What are you trying to say Mick?

FOLEY: I'm saying move on to bigger and better things.

Lita scratched her head wondering where Foley was going and she turned to Randy for an explanation and Randy Orton kissed her much to the fans' surprise and Amy's too. She pulled away from Randy angrily and slapped him across the face. She started to cry and Randy kissed her again and the fans cheered him on while Mick Foley egged the fans on.

FOLEY: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

The fans joined in and Amy realized what had happened; Randy and Mick had gone behind her back and agreed to the angle that Tristen Nash asked her to do where she "fell" for Randy Orton, proving to the world that she was the hottest Diva on the planet and that everyone wanted her, even the Pope. The fans wanted it, the BTW roster supported Tristen's decision to pair Randy and Amy up but it was the last thing Amy wanted to do, especially with Monday Night Mayhem about to start over in New York City and the lives of three established wrestlers were on the line. She whispered to Randy "Stop kissing me," but he didn't listen and the more she resisted him, the more desirable she became in his eyes. Her virtue and undeniable love for Shawn in spite of all his mistakes doubled the respect Randy already had for her and he wasn't alone. The entire wrestling world respected Amy for everything that she had to put up with because of the Kliq and they all wanted to see her be Lita one more time.

RANDY: Come on Lita, release the fury and passion we all know you have inside you. Release it and be free and we can both heal each other's wounds together. Shawn almost ruined my life and I'm scared to touch my wife in-case she thinks of me like she thinks of him. I don't want to be the monster women run from, I want to be the hero women run to. So for one night, let me be your hero Lita, that's the only way we can get over this nightmare both our lives have become.

LITA: Randy I can't do that, two wrongs don't make a right!

RANDY: But it just feels right, that's your theme song, live by it and do what just feels right.

Randy pressed Lita's hand to his naked abdomen.

RANDY: Tell me, doesn't that just feel right?

Lita smiled and the fans went wild with excitement and Tristen rubbed his hands together loving the chemistry between Randy and Lita on camera. He wanted the Rated R factor back into Team RKO and it looked as though he had it back now.

RANDY: Tell the truth Lita, how does that feel?

LITA: [smiling] It feels good.

Foley watched in shock as Lita pulled off a Twist of Fate on Randy Orton to Tristen's devastation.

NASH: Lita he's your partner you just hit your own team mate with the Twist of Fate!

LITA: That felt good Randy but that Twist of Fate felt even better. You pull something like that again and you're a dead man.

The fans cheered Lita and she exited the ring and headed to the back leaving Randy and Foley alone in the ring.

AJ Lee appeared at the top of the stage with the American Hotties and met her half way down the ramp.

AJ: You idiot you should move on with Randy. Shawn hates you, when are you gonna wake up and stop throwing away quality for trash?

LITA: Funny I was going to ask Jay Lethal the same question.

The fans applauded as Lita pulled off a Twist of Fate on all three members of the American Hotties before saluting the fans with a Team Extreme hand sign and disappearing out the back. Despite Tristen's angle being shut down by Amy with clear disdain, the show was a hit and it was soon time to check out how the Kliq would try to top BTW now that their Irresistible faction was about to implode in front of the entire wrestling world who wanted to know how it was all going to end for the Heartbroken Kid.


	17. The Italian Game

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

Chapter Seventeen – The Italian Game

Monday Night Mayhem, Live from New York City, 11pm ET

Six Figure Sam and Hidelilah waited by the ring ropes as the Kliq stood in the middle of the ring in a sold out Manhattan Center.

NASH: Get out here Irresistible and explain yourselves. Last night was a tragedy and you owe the fans of this great business that we built an explanation for your dismal failure.

When Irresistible didn't come out Scott Hall spoke out.

HALL: Shawn you're the leader, we were wrong to think Sandy could replace you so why don't you come out here first so we can discuss your worthless leadership skills?

Shawn didn't come out and the Kliq exchanged glances before Sean Waltman shoved Six Figure Sam.

WALTMAN: Go see what the holdup is

Six Figure Sam headed to the back and Hideliah went with him. When they got to the back they found Shawn Michaels arguing with Sandy and Mareola Jane and Glamour Puss was making them all look irresistible.

"This is all your fault, you let my kids get the best of you, don't you know you can never trust any member of my family?" Shawn said angrily.

"But Shawn your daughter over powered me I didn't even know she was so strong," Mareola Jane said.

"That's why she's called the Girl with Phenomenal Strength MJ; Cheyenne has more strength than a thousand angry bears and more power than a nuclear bomb. Stay away from her," Shawn said to Mareola Jane firmly.

"Don't tell Mareola Jane what to do," Sandy said shortly. "If you had been there for her she wouldn't have had to fight your daughter off in the first place. You officially are the worst leader this faction has ever had,"

"I'm the only leader this faction has ever had," Shawn replied. "You couldn't lead a monkey out of a banana tree,"

"I needed a little more than 24 hours to get going Shawn, you have no idea how good I am and you're holding me back and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of always being overlooked, I'm sick of being treated like a third rate wrestler and I'm sick and tired of you always being in my face!" Sandy yelled and Shawn patted him on the head like a dog.

"Sit, stay…that's a good boy!" Shawn said mockingly and Sandy went to hit Shawn but Cameron appeared with the rest of the ARK Angels and grabbed Sandy's hand before it struck Shawn, after which it would have fallen off and disintegrated into dust.

"Calm down. Dad, the Kliq are looking for you how come you haven't gone out to the ring yet?" Cameron asked his father who looked at his son with disdain.

"You have the nerve to talk to me after the stunt you pulled last night. I have nothing to say to you Cameron Cade, you make me sick!" Shawn said to his son.

"Just answer the question!" Cameron said firmly.

"Because I don't have an explanation to give them for what happened last night. Everything was going according to plan, I should have gotten Hunter back in the Kliq it was all going so perfectly and then he left! I guess he's with Joanie now huh? I can't tell the Kliq why I failed so I'm not going out there," Shawn said.

"Are you afraid of them?" Cameron asked his dad and Shawn nodded.

"Yeah I am," he said and Sandy, Mareola Jane, Six Figure Sam and Hidelilah couldn't believe what he said. They thought that Shawn wasn't afraid of anything. "I think they're gonna kill me,"

"They can't kill you, if they did that then we wouldn't have a leader," Hidelilah said.

"Sandy can't lead us, only you can," Glamour Puss said fixing Shawn's white cowboy hat. "What would we do without you?" she said stroking his face affectionately.

"Go back to your real lives, duh," LC said and Shawn flinched as she tapped her back pack where her crossbow was concealed.

"Why are you here LC, shouldn't you be laughing it up with your yellow-bellied father and gutless sister?" Shawn said. "Hunter ran off with Carla like a little girl, if I was his daughter I'd be so embarrassed. At least my kids know I would never run away from a fight,"

"If that's true dad then get out to the ring and face Hall, Nash and Waltman," Cameron said.

"I told you I think they're gonna kill me, I'm not going to go out there and get my neck snapped again," Shawn said.

"You think they put Undertaker up to that?" Six Figure Sam asked Shawn who nodded.

"No the Kliq had nothing to do with that, if you want dad…I could go out there instead of you. I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf pack," Cameron said and Shawn gasped at his son's request.

"Oh so you the man now huh? Just like this guy right here you haven't heard a word I've said have you Cameron? I'm the guy who's in danger, all the rest of y'all are safe. It doesn't matter if you go out there because the Kliq ain't interested in some unknown wannabe HBK replacement prototype like Sandy. They want to kill the greatest wrestler that has ever laced up a pair of boots and that's me, not you Sandy and certainly not my punk ass disrespectful son who has zero taste in women," Shawn said and LC tapped her back pack causing Shawn to flinch again.

"I could beat you in a New York minute, any time, any place, anywhere and the only reason that you don't want to go out there is because you know that once the Kliq dismiss you as leader of Irresistible, they're going to replace you with your well known, Jesus loving, LC marrying, girl heartbreaking, tried and tested, legend replacement of a son, who is me, the Amazing Cameron," Cameron said confidently and Shawn shoved his son back angrily onto his cherubic allies.

"Don't test me boy," Shawn said angrily and Cameron pushed his father back.

"Don't push me dad, I'm the one you've been afraid of this whole time. You never ever thought anyone could ever become what you were but not only am I already better at being you, I'm more of a man that you will ever be and I'm only twenty-three years-old," Cameron said.

"That's the same age Shawn was when he became a WWE Superstar," Sandy said. "History is repeating itself,"

"You're wrong about that Dolph Ziggler," Cameron said but Ziggler didn't respond to his real name. "The only thing that's repeating itself is my father's tired, been there, done that, stale, dead, boring routine. I'm the future dad, you're the one that's history and if you don't believe me, just go out there and face your three executioners and prove that you're still the man that everyone wants to believe you still are,"

Shawn slapped Cameron around the face and LC bit Shawn's jacket sleeve refusing the let go of it; she clamped down on Shawn's arm like a dog with a rag, "Cameron get her off me!" Shawn protested but Cameron was still holding the side of his face trying to figure out how to keep his temper from flaring out of control. This was the third time his father had put his hands on him and he was sick and tired of LC being the one to defend him. Cheyenne knew what her brother was thinking and she didn't like it.

"Remember what Uncle Hunter said Cameron, we're Christians and we are to honor our parents at all times, even when they don't deserve it. I don't think you should fight dad, I think we should just let justice have its way and if he gets killed out there, the blood won't be on any of our hands. Except maybe LC's, I think you can let go of him now Helmsley!" Cheyenne said to Hunter's warrior princess but LC wanted a piece of Cameron's father in the worst way; she was fed up of his abuse towards Cameron and the general population.

"I don't care I'm sick of seeing the man I love embarrassed by this washed up man whore. Either you fight your son out there or I kick your ass right here, what's it gonna be bonehead?" LC said to Shawn who rolled his eyes and watched his injured skin heal over after he got his arm back from LC's cast iron jaw.

"I hate you Helmsley girls, you're just so unattractive in every way. The only thing pretty about you is my son and daughter, why don't you find someone in your league Lisa? I think there's a homeless shelter down the street you could go date diving in," Shawn said and the other members of Irresistible laughed at LC.

Cheyenne knew that was one insult too many and she didn't stop Cameron when he grabbed Shawn by his crisp white shirt and slammed him into the ground with some kind of Spine Buster, courtesy of Triple H who taught it to him back at Vince McMahon's house.

"I've had enough of your evil, black-hearted, soul-destroying words you smug, slimy sonofabitch!" Cameron said but he wasn't talking to his father, he was talking to Satan, the one controlling his father. He pulled his father up, "You say something now, come on say something now. I dare you to talk smack about LC again, go on tell me how ugly you think she is,"

"I would but my jaw's all bruised up now and it hurts to talk smack. Mareola Jane, fill in for me," Shawn said and Cameron recoiled realizing that his blows hadn't injured his father at all.

"She's ugly and you can do so much better, like Charlene McKenzie better," Mareola Jane said and LC blew her a kiss sarcastically knowing the real Mickie James would never say anything so hurtful to her.

Cameron and Cheyenne watched as Shawn's bruises healed over like Cameron hadn't even touched him. "For we wrestle not against flesh and blood," Cameron said quoting 2 Corinthians 10:3, "I can't hurt you physically," he looked over at Cheyenne and LC before continuing, "there's only one way I know I can hurt you and that's to take the only thing you have left away from you,"

"Cameron what are you talking about we didn't discuss this?" LC said and Cameron turned to his fiancé sombrely.

"If my dad goes out there we'll never see him again, so I'm gonna go in his place," Cameron said. "When I go out there the Kliq are going to initiate me and I'll become Irresistible's new leader,"

"WHAT?!" LC and Cheyenne said at the same-time and Shawn couldn't believe.

"It's the only way I can stop him from going to Hell guys. We always said our lives were a sacrifice well, I'm willing to sacrifice my life to save dad's. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this but I never really ever thought it would come to this," Cameron said and he hugged LC and his sister who couldn't believe what Cameron was about to do. "I better go, the Kliq won't wait much longer, I have to go out there now,"

"You're not going out there," came the voice of RJ Orton who was suddenly backstage with Romeo and Rebecca Michelle.

"Sorry big brother I can't let you do that, RJ said that God said you can't sacrifice yourself because you're an ARK Angel of DX and you don't have permission to go to Heaven yet," Rebecca Michelle said.

"You don't have to do this Cameron, there's only one member of the DX family that can save your dad's life and it's Remi, not you," RJ said.

"But I'm the eldest, Remi's the youngest how can she be the one to save dad instead of me?" Cameron protested.

"God chooses who He wants for His assignments, don't get all bent out of shape about it just submit and obey the prophecy," RJ said.

"I don't know RJ you're a junior prophet how do we know that you're really hearing from God?" LC said to Randy Orton's son.

"Would I want the woman my parents say I'm going to marry one day to go into that wolves' lair unless I knew for sure that's what God wanted her to do?" RJ said and the ARK Angels were convinced. "Sure we're no LC and Cameron yet, but we'll when all this is over. Suck on that Romeo,"

"Oh you keep telling yourself that Oracle boy, Remi's got options. Option number one – Romeo P. Hennigan!" Romeo said pointing at himself cockily.

"Guys please stop fighting over me it's really childish, you know all about that don't you dad? You've been fighting over mom for awhile now, what I don't get is why you're fighting for someone who loves you so much by hurting her as much as possible. Is that how you show love to the woman who brought me into this world?" Rebecca Michelle asked her father but Shawn wasn't listening. He turned to his son and ignored his baby girl and her two admirers.

"I'll see you in the ring Cameron," he said before walking towards the gorilla position and then out to where the Kliq were waiting for him.

"They're gonna kill him!" Cheyenne said. "We have to go out there now!"

"No we'll go out there, we're the only family he's got," Mareola Jane said and Irresistible marched out to ringside with Shawn Michaels. They were willing to die with him because they didn't know how to live without him.

NASH: Finally! What took you guys so long I feel like we've been waiting out here forever.

Backstage LC hugged Cameron, "You are so brave, do you think I would have let you die? Don't you know I would lay waste to your dad before I let that happen?" she said to her fiancé tearfully and Cameron wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know you would but I love my dad and I have to make sure that he knew that whatever goes down I did my best to save him," Cameron said and LC smiled at her fiancé amorously.

"I think I love you more now than I ever did before. You're more of a man that your father ever will be, as a Helmsley Girl, you can take that as a compliment," LC said and Cameron smiled at her proudly.

"Only the spiritually blind would ever call you ugly, your beauty is greater than the Christmas tree at Tiffany's on Madison Avenue. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and don't you believe the lies of the devil controlling my dad, the real Shawn Michaels is crazy about you and he has great taste in women too. Coming from the Heartbreak Kid's kid, that's a pretty big compliment, I love you so much Lisa Cornelius Helmsley," he said and he kissed his future wife deeply while Charlene McKenzie watched jealously from behind Glamour Puss.

"I have a job for you Glamour Puss, come back to my room after the show and don't keep me waiting," McKenzie said to the Irresistible beautician.

"You got it Mac," Glamour Puss said. "Any friend of Shawn's is a friend of mine,"

McKenzie smiled at Glamour Puss' naivety because the Irresistible wife didn't realise that McKenzie was anything but a friend to Shawn Michaels or his family.

In the ring:

MAREOLA JANE: You can't fire Shawn because he's my baby's father! That's right people, I'm pregnant!

The fans couldn't believe it and there was a loud roar coming from the fans in the arena as-well as shouts of disapproval at TV sets and smart phone screens outside the building.

SHAWN: You're not pregnant I was just saying that to get a rise out of your husband John Cena.

MAREOLA JANE: Who?

SHAWN: Never mind you'll see him when you get home. Wave to the camera and tell John Cena you'll be home in a minute.

Mareola Jane looked at the camera clueless before turning back to Shawn.

MAREOLA JANE: But I am pregnant. I went to the doctor after Survivor Series and the doctor said that I'm pregnant.

SHAWN: What doctor you probably walked into a butcher's shop and didn't realise it was the butcher thinking you were a nice piece of meat.

MAREOLA JANE: Kevin Nash drove me to the doctors Shawn, right here in New York City.

[the fans cheer at the mention of their city]

Shawn looked over at Kevin Nash wondering if Mareola Jane was telling the truth.

SHAWN: You took her to the doctors?

NASH: She took a pregnancy test to be sure back at the hotel. The test is positive, Shawn she's pregnant and since you're the only one banging her, the baby could only be yours.

Shawn's face went white as did the faces of the Best in the World and TNA roster watching at home in Florida and Texas. Shawn turned back to Mareola Jane who was ecstatic and she jumped up and down like a bunny rabbit.

MAREOLA JANE: I told you it's just like you said, now we can start our own family and you can forget about your wife and kids. So when are we getting married?

SHAWN: Married? I'm already married I don't wanna start a family with you I hate you, you're not my real wife!

HALL: But she's pregnant and the baby's yours.

SHAWN: You told me it was a work that she wouldn't really get pregnant!

WALTMAN: Shawn I don't know if you realise what happens when a man and a woman have sex, you sound really confused. Did you think you could keep having sex with all the Irresistible wives and not one of them would get pregnant?

SHAWN: I never had sex with any of the Irresistible wives, it was all an act to get my wife to come back to me. [turning back to Mareola Jane] How could you possibly be pregnant?!

MAREOLA JANE: God answered my prayer! He knew I wanted a baby and that I could never get one from anyone but you so he gave me what I wanted. Why are you upset?

SHAWN: Because the Kliq bylaws specifically state that no Kliq brother can impregnate a woman that is not his wife. Do you realise what you've done? You set me up Mareola Jane, you're worse than ATM, you're worse than my kids, you're the worst thing that ever happened to me. I hate you so much right now!

MAREOLA JANE: But you're gonna marry me right? Live on Monday Night Mayhem in front of all our Irresistible fans!

The fans were stunned, they didn't know what to do and their shock was punctuated by their silence, even Michael Cole and JBL stayed quiet with disbelief at what they were hearing.

Shawn turned to the Kliq and shook his head furiously.

SHAWN: I never had sex with her you know I would never cheat on my wife for real. What kind of stunt are you all trying to pull?

NASH: Calm down Shawn, just don't make things any worse for yourself by getting in our faces alright? We wanted to beat you unrecognizable for failing to take out Darkness last night at Survivor Series but under the circumstances we've decided that would be cruel. So what Hall, Waltman and I have decided to do is to let you out of your contract so you can sort this thing out with Mickie James aka. Mareola Jane aka. John Cena's soon-to-be-ex-wife #2.

SHAWN: She's insane she thinks I'm her baby's father and I'm telling you that's impossible, I'm not about to let you stand here and stay something about me that isn't true.

NASH: But it is true Shawn, here take a look at the doctor's evaluation.

Kevin Nash handed Shawn a piece of paper with the name of the parents of an unborn child, one name was Mickie James and the other name was his. Shawn crumbled the paper up in his fists with black tears streaming down his face.

SHAWN: You all tricked me, you set me up this whole time I thought you were my friends but all you wanted was to destroy my legacy that I created with my bare hands! That's why you sent Charlene McKenzie to my office!

NASH: What are you talking about you don't have an office, we stole it from you remember? Yeah we set you up and now you can cry about it with your brand new baby mother. You can do whatever you wanna do now Shawnie you are officially out of the Kliq! You're a disgrace to the brotherhood, you're a disgrace to your family and you're a disgrace to this business. We thereby strip you of your leadership duties, Irresistible is as of this moment, disbanded!

Mareola Jane, Sandy, Six Figure Sam and Hidelilah gasped as the Kliq dissolved their faction in front of the entire world watching in the building and from country to country.

HALL: Get out of our ring you stupid degenerates.

MAREOLA JANE: Come on Shawn, let's go celebrate!

Monday Night Mayhem ended on a close up of Shawn's broken face and immediately the world was talking about the end of Irresistible and Shawn and Mareola Jane's love child, if it was even a real child. When the cameras stopped rolling Shawn attacked Kevin Nash but the silver fox held Shawn up by his neck so that his feet were dangling in the air.

"Show's over Showstoppa," he said before throwing Shawn back onto Mareola Jane who landed hard on her side.

"Ow!" she cried out clutching her belly. "My baby, I think you hurt my baby!"

RJ, Remi and Romeo ran into the ring with the ARK Angels of DX. "Is she really pregnant?" Shawn asked RJ tearfully. "I need to know the truth!"

"She was, she's not now. The baby died from poisoning, a snake bite to the abdomen to be exact," RJ said and Shawn couldn't believe it.

"You mean she really was pregnant all this time?" he said in shock.

"Yes she was but Kevin Nash aborted the baby which by the way was not yours," RJ said and Shawn pumped his fists in the air with relief.

"Yes!" he said gratefully and Mareola Jane looked at RJ confused.

"If Shawn's not the father of my baby who is?" she asked the junior prophet and RJ lowered his head.

"John Cena," he said and the ARK Angels of DX shed a tear for the TNA Champion. "This is where things are gonna get really bad, not just for Remi's dad but for all of us. When John Cena finds out that his wife was pregnant this whole time, bodies are gonna start to fall like dominoes,"

"What's the big deal he can get her pregnant again right?" Shawn said desperately.

"Not after the snake bite from Kevin Nash, this was Cena's only chance at having a baby with his wife and you took it from him. Mickie James will never get pregnant again, she's barren for life," RJ said and Shawn went for the Kliq again but they threw him back onto Irresistible who were gathered around him supportively.

"I killed an innocent child, I took a baby's life! You screwed me over and you put an innocent child in the middle of our business. I'm gonna get the blame for something you three did, my wife will never take me back now and Hunter will never speak to me again! My life is over!" Shawn screamed and he fell to his knees and wept over Mickie James' barren body. "I'm so sorry MJ, I should never have made you a part of this. My wife was right I am a loser and now I'm a murderer too. I just wanna die I wanna die!"

"Don't cry Shawn it wasn't your fault, I still love you," Mareola Jane said but she wasn't in her right mind right now. Rebecca Michelle was however and she knelt by her father and touched his shuddering shoulder as he wept in tears of self-pity and deep regret for what had happened to his Irresistible wife.

"Dad, you can make this all go away. All you have to do is ask Jesus to forgive you for all you've done and this will all stop. Can you do that dad?" Rebecca Michelle said to her devastated dad.

"Go away from me you little monster! If it wasn't for you and your boyfriend RJ none of this would have ever happened; I would never have found out Mareola Jane was pregnant or that I just killed it. All you do is make things worse, just like your mother. Get out of my face you little bitch!" Shawn snapped at his daughter and Rebecca Michelle suddenly became volcanic and she rose up in a ball of molten fire that caused everyone to duck and cover. "Here we go," Shawn said, "I've seen this before, get hot just like your Big Red mother,"

"All right that's enough!" she cried and Shawn stared at her burning eyes. "There's no coming back from this, you're hopeless and lost. Dead to the Lord and burnt up in your soul, your final destination will be Hell!"

Shawn nodded without putting up a fight, "I accept my sentence, let's go," he said and he followed Rebecca Michelle, RJ and Romeo to The Ortons' home, where he would wait for The King's Oracle who was on his way from San Antonio to execute the Lord's judgment on the fallen degenerate Shawn Michaels and ATM were coming with him.

"He didn't even put up a fight, its true he's already dead inside," Cameron said and the ARK Angels of DX wept while Irresistible followed their leader too, holding Mareola Jane up as she held onto her womb not realizing that she had lost the one thing she wanted more than anything else and she still had no idea who the father of her departed baby really was, or that he was balling his eyes out over at Vince McMahon's house right now with the other members of New York's Finest.

Alannah Pirelli watched as Rebecca Michelle walked her father to the Ortons' from her Mafia limousine which was parked outside of Madison Square Garden. "There goes a dead man," she said and she sat back and waited for Edge, her Rated R Godfather to call her with the co-ordinates for the hit she was about to execute on behalf of the Copeland and Brooks family in Florida. "I hope you've told his wife to get his tombstone ready," Alannah said to Edge on voicemail and she hung up and relaxed next to Ruby her Romantabot with a conscience and everything Alannah was doing violated the code God had implanted inside Ruby when she was in the Ortons' care. That was back when Lany was a victim of a terrible crime and now the Mafia Princess was about to be the perpetrator of one.


	18. The Last Laugh

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

**A/N: This chapter contains mildly graphic scenes which are not appropriate for young readers.**

Chapter Eighteen – The Last Laugh

John Cena's House, FL

Edge and CM Punk were over at John Cena's house with their families to support him after hearing that his baby had been poisoned to death. After they arrived the house was soon flooded with cards, flowers and teddy bears from fans expressing their sorrow for what Shawn Michaels had done on Monday Night Mayhem last night. By mid afternoon wrestlers from Best in the World and TNA came over to Cena's house to make sure he was okay. When they got there it was clear that he wasn't.

"I wanna see Shawn, I'm going back to New York City," Cena said to Edge and CM Punk. "I need to make sure this isn't some kind of warped Kliq storyline,"

"Its not it's all true," CM Punk said. "If it was a work Trish would have called you and told you so,"

ATM were in New York City with Shawn and Mickie James along with Randy Orton, RJ, Remi and Romeo.

"I wanna hear it from them," Cena said and his son hugged him supportively.

"I'll go with you," Marion said and the Batistas and Ric Flair agreed to go too.

"This isn't going to help John, seeing Shawn and Mickie together is just going to make you feel worse," Edge said.

"I don't want to hear it Adam. So much of our business is a work, this might be too. I have to know what's going on in NYC," Cena said and one-by-one the TNA and BTW wrestlers hugged him before he left with his son Marion and some members of New York's Finest.

"Aren't you guys going to go with him?" Naomi the Funkadactyl asked CM Punk and John Cena.

"Yeah he really needs all his friends to be with him right now," Camron the other Funkadactyl added.

"We've got it covered ladies, Edge and I have got people in New York City that are going to give John all the support he needs," CM Punk said and he exchanged a glance with Edge and their wives Angelina and Velvet while no-one else had any idea what the Brooks and Copleand family were up to.

The Ortons, New York City, NY

Outside the house angry fans were demanding Shawn Michaels be arrested for infanticide for the death of John Cena's baby. The media had taken up the cause and reporters had gathered around Trish and Randy's New York home like locusts. Shawn was inside with them and the people crying out for his blood had no idea that he was already giving them exactly what they wanted. Shawn Michaels was about to go straight to Hell.

Rebecca Michelle stood by her father's side as a portal to the abyss opened up in the Ortons' basement. The sweltering heat didn't faze her but it made the hair on the necks of Irresistible stand on end. The stench of Hell was unbearable but Mareola Jane, Glamour Puss, Six Figure Sam and Hidelilah were willing to go there with their Irresistible leader, albeit with blind loyalty and poisoned minds.

"Are you sure you want to do this dad?" Rebecca Michelle asked her father and Shawn Michaels nodded.

"Yes, let's go," he said and ATM watched with the ARK Angels of DX and the Orton family as Remi took her father to Hell with Irresistible following behind them.

In Hell, men and women were chained up in utter darkness and being tortured by creatures that could not be seen with human eyes but their presence could be felt by Irresistible.

"Shawn are you sure you wanna stay here, it really stinks," Sandy aka Dolph Ziggler said.

"Yeah and there's no mirrors, how am I supposed to do Mareola Jane's hair?" Glamour Puss said.

"I never said you had to follow me here," Shawn said turning around to face his Irresistible cohorts, "You guys can leave anytime you want. I'm the one that's damned, not you,"

Rebecca Michelle nodded, "Okay dad this is as far as I can take you without getting burned up. I'll take Irresistible back up to earth and leave you here to rot for all eternity," she said to Shawn and HBK nodded.

"Okay, thanks for everything guys," Shawn said and Rebecca Michelle escorted Irresistible back to the Ortons' house. "Remi before you go can I ask you one thing?" Shawn said.

"Sure thing dad," Remi said.

"Tell John Cena I'm sorry for causing him to lose his baby and that I never meant to hurt him, or you, or anyone. I just wanted my boys back. The Kliq means the world to me and I know you can't ever understand that but I'd go to Hell for those guys. That's all I wanted to say," Shawn said and Rebecca Michelle smiled at her father and pulled him back up to the Ortons house with Irresistible following behind him.

"What gives I thought he was going to Hell?" Romeo asked RJ as Shawn resurfaced with Remi and Irresistible.

"Everything Shawn did was out of love for the Kliq and the Bible clearly says that no greater love has a man that would lay his life down for his friends," Rebecca Michelle explained. "When my dad confessed his reasons for his behavior to me, there was no way God would allow Him to burn in Hell for all eternity. My dad's been acting out a Christian principle and Satan twisted his heart so that he did evil instead of good. My dad's not going to Hell, ever." Rebecca Michelle turned to her father and hugged him, "You did all you could to save your friends from going to Hell, now you're free of your obligation to the brotherhood according to Jesus Christ,"

"I am?" Shawn said and ATM nodded with a smile.

"That's right dad, you'll never leave us we'll be together forever," Cameron said relieved and Shawn frowned.

"Who asked you anything, you want to take my spot as leader of Irresistible?! And what are you smiling at Cheyenne? If it wasn't for you Mareola would still be Divas Champion. LC shouldn't you be starring with your father in the latest production of the Wizard of Oz with your father starring as the Cowardly Lion?" Shawn said to the ARK Angels of DX. "Where is Hunter anyway?"

"He's in Italy with Joanie," Trish replied and Shawn zeroed in on her with a smile.

"And you're here with me. I got room for you in my faction and you Melina. Not you Amy I hate you, why don't you go make out with a poisoned pine cone?" Shawn said and Amy grew Indignant at her husband but instead of yelling at him she just broke into tears of joy and threw her arms around him taking the Showstoppa by surprise.

"I hate you too," Amy said burying her face in Shawn's shoulder where he still had the bruises from where LC had shot him with her antique arrows.

"What are you doing let go of him?" Maroela Jane said and she went to pull Amy away from Shawn when a knock came at the Ortons' door.

"No press this is a private matter," Six Figure Sam said as Hidelilah opened the door and John Cena walked in with the Batistas and Ric Flair.

"Is it true?" John Cena said to Shawn who still had Amy in his arms.

"Is what true?" Shawn asked John as Amy kissed his battle scars courtesy of the Helmsley warrior princess and Mareola Jane wondered who this woman was that was kissing her leader so lovingly. It was a love she'd never seen before and she was amazed by it.

"Did you kill my child on Mayhem last night?" John said emotionally.

"No I didn't but I know who did," Shawn replied as his wife continued to touch him making him smile. "It was the Kliq, they set me up to put Kliq Bros Inc ahead of TNA in the ratings. I had nothing to do with it John, I was just trying to get my wife back,"

"Mission accomplished," Cena said sarcastically noticing that Shawn and Amy were in an embrace while his wife stood staring at Shawn like some love-sick groupie. "Mickie!" he called but she didn't respond to her real name, "What's wrong with her why doesn't she hear me when I call her name?"

"She's still under Kliq control," Randy Orton explained calmly. "Don't worry we're gonna deprogramme her after we're done with Shawn,"

Cena could barely stand; Shawn looked happy again but his life was turned upside down. "Well get on with it Randy what are you waiting for?" Cena said to his friend impatiently. "I want all this madness to come to an end tonight or so help me somebody's getting put in the ground!"

"Is that a threat?" Shawn said to Cena offended.

"Shawn be quiet the man's in pain, how would you feel if you just lost Remi?" Amy said. "Our daughter saved your life and you still haven't kissed her to show your appreciation. Why don't you kiss her now?"

"Yes I will, after all she deserves it unlike my other two children and that Helmsley chick," Shawn said looking at Cameron and Cheyenne disdainfully but the ARK Angels didn't take it personally, unlike LC who reached for her weapon of choice in-case Shawn ran her family down with another verbal assault. The Michaels were too happy to be mad at their dastardly dad. Shawn bent over and kissed his fourteen year-old daughter on the forehead and when he did her Gift from God kicked in and she removed all the filth, bitterness and anger from his soul and cleaned him through the regenerative power of the Holy Spirit. When Shawn broke the kiss he was better than ever; all of his warmth, tenderness and love was restored and he passed on the anointing from his daughter to each member of Irresistible, breaking each of them free from the demonic poison controlling their minds. Moments later Sandy, Glamour Puss, Six Figure Sam, Hidelilah and Mareola Jane were back to being Dolph Ziggler, Brie Danner, Brandon and Annabel Montenegro and Mickie James Cena.

"Whoa I feel really light, I've been feeling really heavy lately. I should probably change my diet," Dolph Ziggler said and he noticed John Cena, the Batistas and Ric Flair. "What are you guys doing here, shouldn't you be in Florida with the rest of the TNA losers?"

"Now's not the time Dolph," Cena said and he reached out for his wife who wondered why John wasn't standing next to her.

"What are you doing all the way over there, give me a hug you big lug!" Mickie said but Cena didn't touch her. "Are you still mad because I made fun of your new TNA gimmick, what was it called again?"

"New York's Finest," John Cena said.

"That's it, so how did I go I can't really remember what happened after we left the art gallery in New York?" Mickie said to her husband and Cena looked over at Shawn who looked right back at him.

"What are you looking at me for I don't remember what happened after that night either?" Shawn said.

"Oh you don't, so you've forgotten the last two months of Hell you've put this entire industry through. How convenient, God must really love you Shawn. This all started after you told me you had a crush on Mickie back in the day at the art gallery, remember that?" Cena said angrily.

"Oh yeah, you're not still mad about that are you? I mean nothing even happened between us, I would never do anything to hurt Amy or my kids would I guys?" Shawn said to Amy and the ARK Angels of DX who looked at the ground in silence. "Guys what's going on why aren't you defending me to John Cena?"

"Because your behavior Shawn has been indefensible, in fact it's been downright Satanic," Batista said.

"No Dave don't go there, it wasn't his fault. I should have known better than to marry such a beautiful Diva, now I'm paying the price for my mistake," John said and Mickie James frowned at him.

"John nothing happened I told you that why are you bringing up the past?" Mickie said and Maria took her to one side and explained why John Cena was so upset. After she had done explaining the last month, Mickie looked over at John in disbelief.

"So that's what happened," Maria said after running down the events of the past few weeks.

"Are you telling me that I was held against my will all this time and you did nothing to try and rescue me?" Mickie asked John.

"I wanted to rescue you MJ but Edge and CM Punk said they'd take care of it," Cena explained and Amy sighed in annoyance.

"And you listened to those imbeciles?" Mickie James said. "You're the freaking Legend of our industry John, why the Hell are you waiting on those two clowns to rescue me?"

"Mickie I told you I wanted to but they told me to stay out of it and that I could get hurt and then where would TNA be if anything happened to me? I couldn't do that to Vince, not after all he's done for me, you understand that right?" John said and Amy put her hand over John's mouth.

"Don't say another word if you want to save your marriage," she said as Mickie James paced back and forth angrily.

"So let me get this straight; you let a demon possessed faction hold me against my will, change my appearance and sexually abuse me and cause me to lose the one thing I wanted in this world more than anything else and that's your baby and you didn't rescue me because you might lose your job as the face of TNA, is that what you're telling me John?" Mickie asked her husband but Amy wouldn't let Cena speak and make things worse than they already were.

"This has got nothing to do with John MJ, the Kliq is fully responsible for this and we are going to deal with them ourselves. Why don't you and John go home and make up for all the time that you've lost with my husband and his dumbass friends?" Amy suggested to the TNA Knockout.

"I'm not going anywhere with him. I lost my dignity, I lost my freedom and I lost my baby! Why would I wanna be with a man who couldn't even be there for me when I needed him the most? I've had it with you John this is the final straw!" Mickie said furiously and the Batistas exchanged glances with Ric Flair while Cena tried to understand why he was suddenly the bad guy.

"Mickie why are you mad at me, I wasn't the one who caused you to lose our child?" Cena said to his enraged wife.

"Yes you were, all you had to do was find Shawn and beat the living daylights out of him, look at him he's barely the same size as Amy you could snap him in half like a twig if you wanted to!" Mickie argued and Shawn looked Amy up and down inquiringly.

"Yes we are roughly the same size, I never realized how small my thighs are," Shawn said and Trish and Melina gagged each other's mouths simultaneously lest they burst out laughing at a very inappropriate time knowing how much Amy loved Shawn's legs and vice versa.

"Can we get back to me and why you're mad at me instead of the men that took advantage of you MJ? I didn't see this coming okay, the last thing I thought would have happened did happen and you're blaming me for not being there for you?" John said annoyed.

"Didn't Randy tell you what was going to happen? He's The King's Oracle he must have told you John, were you too busy putting together your new faction to pay attention to what God was telling him, is that it? Just like you were always too busy to spend time with your son Marion until I finally made you see the value in him. I'm done making you do anything Jonathan F. Cena, you can do what you want just leave me out of it. I'm going back to work for DX, I don't want anything to do with you or the TNA company you love so much," Mickie said.

"What?!" Ric Flair and Dave Batista said at the same-time."You wanna work for Shawn and Hunter, after everything Shawn and the Kliq did to you?"

"Why would you wanna do that?" Batista asked incredulously.

"Mickie none of this is John's fault you're being irrational!" Maria said.

"Yes it is Maria, now I understand why you left his selfish ass and married Batista, at least Dave would never have left you alone to be violated by the competition. You know I'm telling the truth on that one Big Dave, so do you Grandpa Flair," Mickie said to the former Evolution members.

"I think you're forgetting how powerful the Kliq are Mickie; there's no way John could have stopped them from doing what they did to you, Angelina, Velvet and Brie. They're the most powerful group in this entire business, even more powerful than Evolution were. You need to cut your husband some slack he's been through Hell over what happened to you, don't you think you're being a little hard on him?" Dave Batista said to Mickie James but MJ was not convinced of that at all.

"No I don't I think I'm the one who's been through Hell and John watched me go through it with the rest of you TNA creeps. Trish told me that one day I would have a baby with you John but if I had a baby before its time something bad would happen to it, well The Truth was right something bad did happen to our baby and it was all your fault for being the spineless, selfish piece of crap of a man that you are. I want a divorce!" Mickie James yelled at Cena and Shawn Michaels looked down at where the portal to Hell was and headed back over to it.

"Daddy get back here!" Rebecca Michelle said as Shawn tried to open it back up, he had a feeling that was the only place John Cena and the other members of New York's Finest wanted him to go after what he'd done though he couldn't remember doing it.

"You want to divorce dad?" Marion said in disbelief and Mickie James hugged him.

"Yes but not you Marry," Mickie James said affectionately to Cena's son.

"Please don't call me Marry," Marion said.

"Hey no deal, if you don't want to be with me what makes you think you can spend time with my son?" Cena said angrily and Mickie James burst into tears and shook John by the shoulders furiously.

"We could have had two sons, we could have had two if you had just bothered enough to care but you don't care about me you never cared about me John. The only person you have ever cared about on this entire planet is yourself! Well now you can have yourself all to yourself but I want your son to be with someone who really, genuinely cares about him and that ain't you is it?" Mickie James said and John broke into tears and fell to his knees grabbing Mickie by the waist and cried into her lap. They both cried themselves silly over the loss of their child and Shawn looked at Melina who shook her head.

"No I can't bring the baby back, don't even ask me to do that Shawn I would have done it already if it were possible. The baby died last week at the Sandbox and I was in Italy with Joanie and Hunter," Melina said.

"There's gotta be some way to fix this," Shawn said. "I know, you can have Cameron. Please take him the boy means nothing to me anymore, take him John he's all yours," Shawn said taking his firstborn over to the Cenas.

"Shawn that's not funny!" Randy Orton snapped.

"None of this is funny but I got Remi I don't need any ungrateful brats in my family, John you look like the kind of man that would love spoiled children," Shawn said and Randy pulled Shawn away from the Cenas and slammed him up against the wall.

"I am so close to killing you I'm starting to scare myself, don't say one more word Shawn or it might be the last thing you ever say," Randy Orton said and Amy flared up and pulled Randy away from Shawn.

"Leave him alone, don't you think Shawn has their best interests at heart? Unlike you Randy, all you wanna do is get even, just like Edge and just like CM Punk. We're Christians Randy, we don't get even we get on our knees and pray for God to help us with our problems and so far He hasn't let me down. I got my family back, what goes on between Mickie and John is their business not ours. Stop making Shawn responsible for their marital problems," Amy said and Randy gasped.

"Are you serious Amy? Shawn is responsible for all of our marital problems!" Randy replied and Shawn scratched his head looking at Trish.

"Did something happen between us?" he asked The Truth and Trish sighed.

"Yes but it wasn't your fault, it's never your fault Shawn you're a victim and that's why my husband wants to kill you. He always needs a victim, that's why he's call the Apex Predator, devouring weaker men is what he does for a living and he would love to devour you right now but because he loves me, that's not going to happen, is it Randy?" Trish asked her husband and Randy let out a sigh and shook his head.

"When you leave this place Shawn, Alannah Pirelli's goons are going to be waiting for you outside with guns. When Edge and CM Punk give them the signal, they are going to riddle you with bullets, gangster style. A part of me wants you to die a horrible bloody death right on my doorstep but another part of me, the part that loves Jesus wants us to hug it out and pretend that this whole thing never happened," Randy said and Batista marched over to Randy enraged at his comments.

"But it did happen Randy, Shawn beat the living daylights out of your wife and virtually slept with her every night for weeks without her consent. Are you really just gonna pretend that didn't happen?" Batista said and Shawn gasped at Batista's words.

"I did that? Randy I'm so sorry I had no idea I could sink so low. Trish I don't know what to say, how could I do something like that to you? I love you so much. Here take Cheyenne, she'll protect you she's a lot stronger than Randy is," Shawn said offering his other child to the Ortons.

"Dad this isn't funny you hurt a lot of people," Cheyenne said to her old man.

"I can see that but I can't undo it, guys I really can't do anything to make this up to you other than offering you my children," Shawn said and Trish smiled. "See Trish laughed, who wouldn't want Cheyenne Michelle for a daughter? She's smart, beautiful and talented, just like her old man,"

"Dad you're embarrassing me," Cheyenne said as Shawn kissed her reddening cheeks. "Dad quit it I love you too okay?"

"Finally you admit it, you do love me I knew it!" Shawn said and he hugged his daughter who was so glad to have him back again.

Cameron was glad to have him back too but his concern was with the Cenas right now and he thought his dad should be focusing on them instead of his children who had already forgiven him. "Dad maybe you should turn your focus back to John and Mickie, they're really hurting right now,"

"Aren't you a youth pastor? This is supposed to be your area now son," Shawn asked his son.

"I was but I lost my job when you started making out with Charlene McKenzie in public," Cameron replied and Shawn frowned.

"Charlene McKenzie, Tristen Nash's ex-fiancé from Florida?" Shawn said and the ARK Angels of DX nodded. "Man I've been busy over the past few months, that girl is way outta my league. No offense Big Red,"

"None taken, I'm way outta yours," Amy replied and she walked over to the Cenas with Shawn and the Anointed Couple wrapped their arms around John and Mickie and prayed for them.

"Come on kids join in this is a family affair," Shawn said to the ARK Angels. "I said family LC don't come one step closer," he said to LC and the Helmsley heiress paused.

"But I'm engaged to Cameron," LC said.

"After you shot me with an arrow to the throat, I don't think so, I still got the scar right here! Hey where are you going don't come one step closer!" Shawn said as LC dropped her crossbow and nuzzled herself between Shawn and Cameron.

"I ain't going nowhere, you're stuck with me – dad!" LC said and Shawn kissed her on the forehead.

"I know I am, I love you kid and I can't wait 'til you're officially a Michaels," Shawn said to LC and the DX family prayed for the Cena family while the Ortons, Hennigans and Batistas looked on tearfully, hoping that the loss of their child didn't ruin John and Mickie's marriage and they hoped that they would get through this awful experience that the Kliq had put everyone of them through.

Afterwards Mickie James stayed over at the Ortons while John Cena took his son home with New York's Finest. Amy stayed over too, she wanted to make sure Mickie was okay and decided not to return to Florida just yet and deal with Edge and CM Punk. Nothing could happen to Shawn with them all there to protect him; the sugary side of DX spent the whole day telling the media what happened to him and why he did the things that he did. He ended up sounding like a victim, which he was and accusations of professional misconduct unbecoming a corporation soon headed in the Kliq's direction and Shawn was let off the hook by the media and the wrestling fans of the world. That didn't make him feel better about what happened to Mickie and John Cena's baby but Trish and Melina encouraged him not to worry and that it was out of his hands now.

Amy stayed up late with her family until they all fell asleep, then she went down to the Ortons' kitchen for a snack and saw Randy sitting by the kitchen table looking depressed, mostly because of what happened to John and Mickie but also because of what happened in San Antonio between him and Edge and Amy. He looked over at Amy who looked away from him still remembering the kiss that he forced on her during Best in the World on Monday night.

"This whole thing is so messed up Amy; Edge hates me, Dave hates me, you hate me. No-one seems to care about the end game," Randy Orton said.

"What end game?" Amy asked him from the refrigerator.

"The end of all this, the culmination of all these sinister events. This is all going somewhere great and nobody even wants to know why all this happened, everyone's just so caught up in the horrible things that have happened in-between," Randy said.

"That's because we're human Randy, it hurts to lose a spouse or a baby. People don't understand God's plan for their lives while they're suffering, surely you can relate to that, remember when you lost four out of your five senses and you walked around blind and disabled, you didn't know God had a plan for your life did you? All you knew was that you were in pain and nothing made the pain go away," Amy said.

"That was before God gave me this incredible responsibility; now I can see things and warn my friends about stuff they couldn't possibly know. When Mickie lost her baby I saw it, I saw the poison I saw the violence and I did everything I could to stop it but it happened and now one of my best friend's marriage is in trouble while your marriage is as good as new. God loves Shawn so much, why can't Cena have some of that grace? He didn't do anything to deserve this Amy, none of this is making any sense to me right now," Randy said.

"Randy what are you saying?" Amy said furrowing her brow at her best friend's husband.

"I'm saying what I've been saying to you all along, your husband doesn't deserve you. All Shawn deserves is exactly what's coming to him and I can't pretend anymore. I hate him Amy, for God so loved the world that He gave His only Begotten Son that you and your family wouldn't be disgraced forever." Randy said bitterly.

"That's not how the Scripture reads," Amy corrected him.

"No but that's how it applies to the DX family. If it wasn't for you and the ARK Angels of DX, Shawn would still be in Hell. If you had just stayed away from him, if you had just walked with Edge down the aisle all those years ago, then my wife wouldn't flinch when I touch her and Mickie would be holding her stomach like Joanie and glowing with pregnancy. If you had just resisted the Irresistible Shawn Michaels, I wouldn't be sitting here wishing he would die and leave you alone with those awesome kids of yours, then maybe they'd have a shot at having a decent dad, instead of a prolific degenerate," Randy said and Amy covered her mouth in shock at Randy's words.

"I love him Randy and deep down in your heart, so do you. Please forgive him and move on, I have and so has your wife. Don't be like Edge and hold a grudge that ruins your life years down the line, let go and be free to forgive," Amy said and Randy looked up at her with eyes stinging with bitter tears.

"Do you forgive me for what I want to do with you, while my wife's asleep in her warm and comfy bed upstairs?" Randy said and Amy's face tightened with Indignation.

"Yes Randy I do, you wouldn't be the first married man that wanted to sleep with me. I'll just add you to the collection, you'd be in good company. I understand how painful it must be to see Shawn so happy after he made Trish bleed from her head to her toes, that's how Jesus felt on the Cross, remember what he said? "Father, why have You forsaken me?" Trish understands what it means to be betrayed too, you betrayed her when you slept with Melina, do you think sleeping with me will settle the score with Shawn? Because if that's what you think, you're wrong," Amy said and she came over to Randy and leaned over him with her eyes aflame with Righteous Indignation. "because I will never sleep with you,"

"But I will," Trish said and Randy jumped up and walked away from Amy as his wife smiled at them both from the kitchen door. "Mischief in the midnight hour? Sounds like something the old Trish would do with one of her many admirers. Speaking of which Randy, The Rock will be here in the morning with two very special guests,"

"They're not special," Randy said knowing whom his wife was talking about.

"Who's coming over?" Amy asked curiously.

"Why spoil the surprise? In fact I can't wait to see the look on your face when they get here it'll be great!" Trish said and Amy took that as her cue to leave. "Thanks for not sleeping with my husband on our breakfast table,"

"I never liked kitchen sex much anyway, too many chances of people walking in while you're doing it," Amy said and Trish laughed as her best friend went upstairs to her fully restored husband leaving her alone with the lonely Legend Killer.

"So you're mad at me, for being lonely?" Randy said to his wife.

"No I'm mad at me for not being honest with you, I should have told you I wasn't ready to be naked with a man yet. Abuse leaves scars that don't fade as quickly on the inside as they do on the outside. The good news is, I'm ready to be with you again, so let's make love," Trish said and she took off her robe and stood naked in the kitchen much to her husband's delight.

"What are the odds of anyone walking in on us while we're doing it?" Randy asked his wife while caressing her body amorously.

"Not good," she replied as Randy massaged her skin with his lips.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked her softly grabbing her thighs in his hands.

"Of course I am, I'm the Truth: Trish Orton. I'm always sure about everything like how sturdy our kitchen chairs are, so I don't have to worry about your big thighs breaking them when I sit on top of you," she replied and Randy sat on one of the study chairs and let his wife make love to him, and she did so many times under the moonlight which was breaking in through the kitchen window behind them and the chair didn't break until it was dawn, making everyone else in the house wonder why one of the chairs was broken when they got up for breakfast. The absence of the man and woman of the house that morning answered that question and everyone decided to let them sleep in late, no questions asked, at least not from the adults.

"Why is your mom still in bed, does she always sleep in this late?" Remi asked RJ.

"Eat your pancakes Remi," Shawn said to his youngest daughter which she did obediently.

"Yes daddy," she said sweetly.

"Suck up," Cheyenne said and Cameron laughed at her sister's comments while he put his arm around LC.

"I'll explain it to you later," RJ replied to Remi.

"Oh no you won't!" Shawn and Amy said to the junior prophet at the same time and the ARK Angels of DX laughed at their parents.

"Nice to have you guys back together again," Cheyenne said to Amy and Shawn.

"Here-here!" LC and Cameron said raising their orange juice in a toast to the Anointed Couple.

"Let's hold off on the celebration, I still haven't spoken to Hunter and I have a feeling he's going to have a lot to say to me when our paths finally do cross again," Shawn said.

"You're right about that Shawn," said Trish surprising everyone with her presence.

"Trish I thought you were in um, bed?" Amy said giggling with Melina and Johnny Hennigan and Romeo giggled too.

"I got a call from Stephanie, Vince died last night," Trish said and she looked at Shawn. "A green snake bit him while he was in bed and he died from the poisoning,"

"Vince McMahon is dead?" Mickie James said in disbelief.

"And the Kliq are about to make the world think that you were the one that killed him Shawn," Randy said to Shawn.

"Yes they are and so you all better get ready, things are about to get real ugly in New York City, for all of us not just you Shawn," Trish said and the doorbell rang but the news the Ortons had just revealed stopped anyone from responding to it, until LC finally moved towards the door.

"Who is it?" LC said opening the door and seeing two attractive blond haired ladies smiling back at her. "Not now we've got family business to attend to, we'll buy some of your cosmetics another time!" she said thinking the two women at the door were from Mary Kay.

"So do I, my wrestling father just passed away and I want to make sure the man the Kliq is saying is responsible for his death makes it to the funeral alive," said The Rock who had brought Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson with him from L.A.

"What are you two bimbos doing here?" LC said coarsely to the bubbly pop stars.

"Don't worry LC they're with me I'll explain why they're here in a minute, Shawn are you okay?" Rocky said to HBK and Shawn broke out in tears.

"No Dwayne I'm pretty far from okay, what am I gonna do how can I explain to the world that I'm innocent after everything that I've done?" Shawn said tearfully and his family comforted him. Mickie wanted to comfort him too, after everything she'd been through she still could shed a tear for a grieving father of three.

"Because the world will believe me when I show them this," Rocky said holding his tablet PC out. "This is footage of Vince McMahon's last night on Earth and when the media gets a hold of this, the Kliq is going bye-bye, for life!"

"And what do you two have to do with this?" Amy asked Britney and Jessica.

"Just watch the footage and all will be revealed," Jessica Simpson replied and Rocky played the video that the whole world would soon want to see for his friends in New York City on what was undoubtedly the worst day of Stephanie McMahon's life.


	19. The World is Yours but the Girl is Mine

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

Chapter Nineteen – The World is Yours but the Girl is Mine

The Hardys, Cameron, NC

Jeff Hardy had a screeching headache; Stephanie had been up all night crying over the death of her father Vince McMahon and was in Fort. Lauderdale now trying to comfort her mother Linda. Shane McMahon was flying over from Japan with MVP and Shelton Benjamin who were co-promoters of his Japanese wrestling promotion based in Tokyo. Jeff stayed with the children to explain to them what went down in Florida after Monday Night Mayhem. Stephanie had her own idea on what happened but as usual when it came to Shawn Michaels, the Billion Dollar Princess' views were skewed. Right now Stephanie blamed Shawn for everything including this and even though Jeff had tried to explain to her that Shawn had nothing to do with it, Stephanie didn't listen to him and she stormed out of their home in a tearful fury. His children were a lot more down to Earth, even though Beth and Aurora could fly they weren't flying off the handle about their grandfather's death as upset as they were about it, Stephanie's behavior was more disturbing to them than the death of Vince McMahon. Jeff understood why Stephanie blamed Shawn but she was still wrong to do so.

"Mom's been out of control since daddy announced that he was having a baby with Joanie," Aurora said wiping tears from her eyes. It was around 6am in the morning and the Hardys were talking in the living room. "I haven't seen her this upset since you-know-who was here,"

(The "you-know-who" was Chris Jericho. )

"Daddy I'm worried about mom, is she gonna be okay?" Beth asked her father and Jeff comforted her with a hug while the A Twins held hands with Aurora on the couch facing Jeff and Beth.

"I don't know," Jeff said. "She won't listen to me, we'll have to wait until after the funeral before I can answer that,"

"So the Kliq killed Grandpa," Aurora said.

"Yes but not Shawn, he was in New York with the Ortons so he couldn't have done it," Jeff said. "Kids your Uncle Matt is coming over with Christy and then we're gonna go to Fort. Lauderdale together to meet your mother and the rest of the McMahon family,"

"I'm not looking forward to that dad," Angela said and Angelo sighed; he missed Rebecca Michelle who was constantly with RJ and Romeo.

"I wanna go to New York, if Uncle Shawn didn't do it why are we avoiding him?" Angelo said.

"Because if mom finds out we went to New York to see Uncle Shawn she'll go nuts, more so," Aurora said and Jeff comforted Hunter's baby girl. "I know that's harsh but mom's been acting really weird lately and I'm not just saying that because she grounded me so I couldn't see Steven for weeks. She really has been unstable since Wrestlemania,"

"I think we all need to calm down and pray for your mother, she just lost her father and the greatest wrestling mogul to ever live. This is a sad day for our business and our entire family, even more so for the McMahon family," Jeff said and the A Twins smiled. "What are you two smiling at?"

"Grandpa Vince is in Heaven now, how cool is that? Now when we die we'll see him again," Angela said and Jeff started to cry at his children's faith.

"Yes we will, we will see Vince again," he assured them and his children embraced him and they waited for Matt before heading out to Florida where the entire state was in mourning for Vince McMahon.

Back in New York City the death of Vince McMahon had gotten worldwide coverage and the Kliq called a press conference to express their regret at the loss of his life, knowing full well who was responsible for his passing but the general public had no idea what happened to Vince McMahon in his home last night.

The Rock knew and so did the ladies he brought with him to New York City and they were about to reveal the truth about Vince's death to The Michaels, Hennigans and Mickie James right now over at the Ortons' house.

"It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon when we arrived in Fort. Lauderdale," Britney Spears started. "I went into the living room with Jess to talk to Linda McMahon about a campaign that she was doing in the Southeast to promote the Ethical Treatment of Women in the Workplace. The conversation was going pretty well, Jessica offered to do work with me and do cross promotion with Linda for the campaign on the West Coast, then Stephanie stormed into the house and she was furious!"

"Where were you?" John Morrison asked The Rock.

"I was upstairs with Vince McMahon," Rocky said.

_The night of Vince's death, The McMahons', Fort. Lauderdale, FL at 4pm EST_

"Stephanie I've got company, please say hello to Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson," Linda said to her daughter as Stephanie came storming into the house like an 18 wheeler truck.

"Hi," Stephanie said as Britney and Jessica waved hello.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be home with your husband and kids?" Linda asked Stephanie as she sat on the couch opposite Britney and Jessica.

"I'm too angry to go home, read this," Stephanie said handing her mother a document.

"This is your father's will, why do you have this?" Linda asked Stephanie sternly.

"Just read the middle clause," Stephanie said which her mother did silently before looking back up at her daughter.

"Yes I've read this before Stephanie, I was there when Vince drew it up. It says that "In light of my death I bequeath my share of the TNA wrestling company to Degeneration X"," Linda said.

"That's outrageous!" Stephanie snapped and she tore up her father's will.

"I don't think tearing it up is going to change anything," Britney Spears said picking up her iced tea while Jessica eyed the torn up document on the carpet.

"Stephanie what's the matter with you, it's not like your father left you and the Hardy children out he's provided for everyone," Linda said.

"DX have no right to be in this will mom, what was daddy thinking? He might as-well just roll out the red carpet for the Kliq!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"The Kliq and DX are not the same thing," Linda said.

"Yes they are, Shawn just proved that with his decision to re-join them, proving that he is still the low-class, immoral SOB that I always said he was and even daddy agreed that Shawn was too much of a headache for this business and now I find out he's right here in my father's will. Don't you see how wrong that is under the circumstances?" Stephanie said outraged.

"Stephanie your father has always loved Shawn and nothing is ever going to change that. You're the one that's going to have to change your mind about Shawn. He's always been considered part of this family and he always will be whether you like him or not. Whether or not he should be running TNA with you is another question, I think you'll have to discuss that with your father and Hunter," Linda said. "Now if you don't mind I would like to finish my meeting with Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson,"

"Yes mom I do mind, this is more important than politics. I don't want Shawn to have anything to do with this family or our money or TNA!" Stephanie said and Linda sighed.

"Well I suggest if you aren't satisfied with your father's decision, go see him upstairs. He's having a laugh with Dwayne in his bedroom and I don't think he'll appreciate you spoiling his afternoon fun," Linda said but Stephanie didn't care; she marched up to her father's room taking her grievance directly to the head of the household while Linda tuned her out like a bad song.

"Your daughter's really mad, shouldn't you go talk to her?" Jessica asked Linda.

"Nothing I say will change Stephanie's mind, she hates Shawn Michaels with a passion and this heel turn of his with the Kliq really brought back some bad memories from her past. You see my daughter never really forgave Shawn for not coming to her wedding, she thinks he doesn't like her and she's resented him ever since that day," Linda said.

Britney thought to herself before talking, she had an idea that involved Shawn Michaels and she made a mental note to run it past The Rock when he came back downstairs. "I would love for Shawn and Stephanie to bury the hatchet because life is too short to be mad at people, don't you agree Jessica?" Britney said and Jessica Simpson nodded.

"I think Shawn would be a great spokesman for our Ethical Treatment of Women in the Workplace campaign," she said and Linda almost gagged on her afternoon tea.

"You must not have been watching Monday Night Mayhem, why don't you ask Chris Brown to help us out while you're at it?" Linda said. "Women would be outraged if Shawn in his current role on TV had anything to do with this campaign for keeping women safe,"

"That's exactly why it will work, the real Shawn Michaels would never treat women so badly so we'll bring him on as an apologist for the Kliq," Jessica said. "Honestly I think it would be a great way to get our point across and it would be especially effective if Britney and I become part of the Irresistible Wives Club,"

"I was just thinking that!" Britney Spears said and she hi-fived Jessica Simpson while Linda mulled over the idea and she started to like it.

"Okay I'll pitch it to Shawn when this whole mess between him and Stephanie gets sorted out and just to make sure things don't get out of hand, I'll ask Shawn if I can be part of the Irresistible Wives Club too," Linda said and now it was time for Britney and Jessica to almost gag.

"You wanna be part of the Irresistible Wives Club? But Linda you're almost a hundred years old?" Britney Spears said.

"I'm still hot, just like this English teacup I'm holding," Linda replied sipping her afternoon tea and she flashed the pop stars a smile which they both had to admit, was pretty irresistible.

Meanwhile in Vince's room Stephanie was trying to get her father's attention but it wasn't easy; he was in a deep conversation with the Rock about his new faction New York's Finest and Stephanie couldn't get him to acknowledge her presence in the room.

"Dad acknowledge me!" Stephanie said with her hands on her hips. "I have something really serious to talk to you about,"

"Not now Steph, Rocky was just telling me that he might join New York's Finest," Vince said and Stephanie raised a People's Eyebrow suspiciously.

"Really, what about your movie career in Hollywood?" Stephanie said.

"I can't say for sure but after I'm done wrapping my latest hit movie I'll come down to Florida and spend some time with the old man," Rocky said and Vince hugged him gratefully. Rocky noticed that Stephanie was upset about something, "I'll be downstairs Vince I think Stephanie has something important to say, don't you Steph?"

"Yes I do Rocky, I wanted to talk about…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Rocky replied and Vince almost fell over laughing at Stephanie's shocked expression.

"Oh I love it when you come over Rocky, please make it quick Steph I'm having too much fun right now," Vince said holding his stomach.

Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest annoyed at Rock's antics, "Ever the comedian, just like two other guys my dad has taken a serious and questionable liking to over the years. Dad why have you put DX in your will? They were the ones that put us out of business and forced you to buy TNA remember?" Stephanie said.

"Nevermind what I put in my will, you're the worst thing that could have happened to my afternoon Stephanie. Why don't you go home and ruin your family's day too?" Vince said and Stephanie shook her fist at her father angrily.

"Need I remind you how disgusting Shawn's behavior has been over the past few months? How can you possibly give that man anymore power knowing how weak and pathetic he is?!" Stephanie said annoyed.

"That weak and pathetic man made me a fortune when you were still learning how to drive! Is this why you came up here, to bitch and moan about Shawn? Look at what he's done for Kliq Bros Inc, he created a whole new character that has way surpassed anything the old HBK did. He's the most creative genius the WWE has ever known and just because he's got bad taste in friends, it doesn't mean I'm gonna ignore his contribution to making this the best industry in the world!" Vince said to Stephanie firmly and The Rock nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you should think about your contribution to this business Stephanie, or can't you do that through your ivory rimmed glasses?" Rocky said and Stephanie sneered at him. "Come on Stephanie you've never had to work as hard as Shawn has to earn your father's respect, why can't you separate business from your personal gripes with the man?"

"Because business is personal Rocky, it's the most personal thing in the world and if you put Shawn and Hunter in the same league as me and Shane, then I take that as a personal slap in the face," Stephanie said to her father. "Shawn's nothing more than a degenerate and I refuse to have anything to do with the man professionally or personally, ever again!" Stephanie said and Vince rolled his eyes and yawned.

"I'm sorry I believe this is a rerun of the "Stephanie Hates Shawn Show", it sucked the last time I heard it and it sucks even more now. Go home and get your own cross, you've never had to carry anything in your life sweetheart. People have always done everything for you and that really doesn't make you a good fit for this business Stephanie. Learn from the best like HBK and Triple H and make me be glad to call you a McMahon. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have anything and you certainly wouldn't have made it anywhere in this business, unlike the man that you hate so much. Now get out I don't want to talk about this with you ever again, understand?" Vince said firmly and Stephanie screamed in rage at him.

"Fine I'm leaving!" she yelled and she was about to storm out when she noticed something in the back of her father's room. "Is someone else in here?" she asked him coming over to Vince and Rocky.

"No it's just me and the Brahma Bull," Vince replied and he turned around to see what Stephanie was looking at. The Rock looked ahead at the bedroom door and it slammed shut revealing two men behind it; those men were Scott Hall and Sean Waltman.

"Hi Vince," said Kevin Nash emerging from Vince's private bathroom and Stephanie gasped knowing they must have followed her to her parents' house.

"What are you doing in my house?" Vince demanded. "In my private bathroom!"

"I needed to use the john would you have rather I soiled myself?" Kevin Nash said and The Rock sent a pocket text to Linda McMahon who was downstairs with Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson.

"KLIQ!" Linda read on her smart phone.

"What?" Britney said munching on a cheese puff.

"I just got a text from The Rock it says "KLIQ!"" Linda repeated.

"What do you think it means?" Jessica asked her and a loud thud rang out from Vince's room and Linda jumped up.

"It means the Kliq is upstairs, come on let's go!" Vince said and she pulled the two pop stars up but they hesitated. "Come on this is what we do in the wrestling business, the women fight along with the men,"

"Can't we just call the police?" Jessica Simpson said and Britney reassured her as the three women headed up to Vince 's room.

"That's not how this business works, trust me I know, I was a WWE Diva on RAW," Britney said.

"Yeah for about two seconds!" Jessica said as the women headed up the stairs.

"Vince!" Linda cried out and Stephanie landed by her feet on the outside of her father's room. Sean Waltman pushed her out and then he caught the eyes of the three women looking up at him in terror.

"Hey Scott come here, looks like we got three new initiates to the Kliq. A former CEO and two hot chicas from California," Waltman said and Scott Hall came out and smiled at the three women while Stephanie lay on the floor under Sean Waltman.

"Ey yo, come inside let's make this official," Scott Hall said and he stroked Linda's face.

"Ew gross!" Jessica said. "She's old enough to be your grandmother's grandmother!"

"Mom!" Stephanie cried out as Scott Hall reached for Linda but he didn't get to unleash his snake fangs because the Rock smacked him across the back of the head with one of Vince's briefcases. The men started to brawl outside Vince's room while the women retreated back downstairs. After Rocky dispatched Waltman and Hall, the two Kliq brothers ran outside scaring Britney and Jessica half to death.

"ARGHH!"

"Outta the way girls!" Rocky called to them and they took cover in the room next to Vince's but when Stephanie and Linda saw Waltman and Hall leave Stephanie flew after them and called Jeff to tell him to get Beth and come to Fort. Lauderdale right now. Linda ran back up to Vince's room after Stephanie left and saw The Rock crouched over Vince's body which was lying still on his bed. A green snake slithered out of Vince's bathroom window as Linda knelt by her husband.

"Vince, my love? Say something. Rocky why isn't he saying anything?" Linda asked the last man to see Vince alive.

"Because he's dead Linda. I'm sorry," Rocky replied somberly.

Linda couldn't believe it and when Rocky told her what happened she suddenly didn't feel so good about being an Irresistible Wife with Britney and Jessica, right now she'd settle for being the wife of the greatest man her eyes had ever seen and her heart had ever known.

"Vince!" Linda cried out and Rocky comforted her while closing his PC tablet which was open and sitting on Vince's night stand recording the savage attack on him by the three members of the Kliq who had succeeded in doing the impossible but they would not get away with it, thanks to the People's Champ and his trusty video footage.

Back at the Ortons house everyone was in shock over what the Kliq did.

"Stephanie didn't see what happened, when Linda called her and said that Vince was dead she jumped to the conclusion that Shawn was the one that killed him," Amy said.

"Because of the threats that Shawn's been making against Vince in Irresistible, you can understand why she'd make that assumption," Trish said.

"But she's wrong Shawn is innocent!" Melina blurted out. "I can't believe you're here Britney and Jessica, I never see you now that I'm working for Best in the World,"

"That's not really important right now babe," John Morrison said to his wife knowing how friendly his wife was with the two pop stars.

"L.A is definitely safer than Florida, oh my I think I've seen it all now, I can go home and kiss my family and thank the Lord that I still have them," Jessica Simpson said and she smiled at Shawn sweetly much to Cheyenne's irritation.

"He's married you know," she snapped.

"Calm down Chey she's just being nice," Shawn said calming his daughter down. "Unlike Stephanie who is Hell bent on getting me killed, what did I ever do to her?"

"Did you not hear the story? Vince left you and Hunter his share of TNA. That means you own three quarters of this business now!" Rocky said excitedly. "Man if I were Steph I'd be mad at you too given that she thinks you're the one responsible for her father's death,"

"But it was Kevin, it must have been Kevin because he was the only one in the room with you and Vince right?" Shawn said and Rocky nodded. "Man just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I have to talk to Hunter and make sure he's okay,"

"I already called him he's on his way back to the US with mom," LC said.

"Did he ask about me?" Shawn asked her and LC shook her head that he didn't. "He's mad at me, he always does that when he's mad at me,"

"Not as mad as Stephanie is at you right now, if I were you I'd be preparing to do some major sucking up to the heiress Princess," Cameron suggested and his father laughed at him.

"I don't remember asking you for your opinion son and you know full well that Shawn Michaels sucks up to absolutely no one, even if their dad did just pass away," Shawn said and he suddenly broke out in huge tears. "I can't believe Vince is really dead!"

Amy comforted him along with his family while Mickie James looked over at the Ortons. "I better go, John's really gonna need me now," she said getting to her feet.

"But you're still mad at him, if you're not careful you could end up making him feel worse than he does already," Trish warned her old friend.

"I don't think that's possible baby," Randy said to his wife. "Go home MJ, John is gonna need you now more than ever before,"

Mickie James hugged Randy and Trish before turning to Shawn and his family. "This has all been one big epic disaster but I meant what I said Shawn; I want to come and work for you when this is all over and you and Hunter get your company back from the Kliq. You were the best boss I ever had," she said and Melina and Amy exchanged glances as Mickie blew Shawn a kiss before leaving the Ortons' house.

"So Vince McMahon dies and suddenly you're the world's greatest boss, something really doesn't feel right about this," Amy said concerned and Melina nodded; they didn't like Mickie's attitude one bit.

"I agree, I think we all need to stay on alert. There's more to Mickie's forgiveness of Shawn than meets the eye," Trish said and Randy sighed.

"You're all just being jealous over Shawn because you love him so much and you don't want anything bad to happen to him ever again, must feel pretty good to be so loved, isn't that right Mr. Wrestlemania?" Randy said to HBK and the Showstoppa looked over at Rocky and they both frowned at Randy's comment.

"Oh my, you don't like Shawn at all do you Randy Orton?" Jessica Simpson said insightfully and she turned and looked at Amy. "I can always tell when a guy is jealous of another guy, it usually happens when I walk into the room,"

"Yeah I know a little about that myself," Amy said with a sigh remembering how Randy tried to seduce her last night. "I can't figure out why it keeps on happening to me,"

"No-one's ever been jealous over me," Britney Spears said. "What's it like?"

Amy hugged Remi and kissed her on the cheek, "Why don't you answer that question buttercup?" she said to her daughter and Remi shrugged nonchalantly as Britney looked down at the little red-haired teen.

"It feels great," she said simply and Romeo and RJ both hugged her much to Melina and Trish's amusement but when John Morrison looked at Randy's reaction it was clear to the Compassionate one that Shawn's number one enemy might not be Stephanie or the Kliq or even John Cena; it could very well be The Viper.

"Let's go for a walk Randy," John Morrison said to the man of the house and the two left everyone's presence to talk privately about what was going on in the mind of The King's Oracle. John Morrison didn't like what Randy had to say and when he told Melina they both decided going home to L.A for the weekend was not an option.

"We have to tell Amy what Randy's up to!" Melina insisted.

"No we can't tell her she'll freak out and go Righteous on him, I don't think Trish losing Randy is what's best for everyone Mel," John replied.

"But what are we going to do, we can't act like Shawn's not in a trap? Randy's baiting him like a tuna fish!" Melina said.

"We've dealt with Randy when he got like this before and we can deal with him again. I'll call Miz and the rest of Best in the World and we'll get ready to come to Shawn's aid when the time comes. Until then, we keep this between each other, agreed?" John said and Melina nodded.

"Agreed, let's go back inside," she said and the Hennigans' went back into the Ortons' home not realizing that Romeo had overheard their conversation about Randy Orton and he told Rebecca Michelle what was going to happen. Of course RJ had already told her; the junior prophet was consoling Shawn's baby girl like a teething toddler.

"Tell me something I don't know Romeo," Rebecca Michelle said and Romeo gritted his teeth at RJ who was always stealing the attention of the girl that he wanted to marry, regardless of what everyone else said Romeo wanted Rebecca Michelle and what Romeo P. Hennigan wanted, Romeo P. Hennigan got.


	20. Dear Shawn

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: New York's Finest

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Vince McMahon steals an idea from DX which causes the Kliq go to war with TNA and BTW.

Chapter Twenty – Dear Shawn

The McMahons, Fort. Lauderdale, FL

Linda McMahon looked down at her wedding ring and wept; her husband was gone and all she had left of him was the wedding band now on top of hers. She had removed it from his hand after the coroner's report confirmed his death and when she looked at it her faith was restored. His wedding band reminded her that even though he was no longer with her physically, he would always be around in her heart. Her son Shane had come over with his children, Stephanie was still upstairs in her room and she refused to come downstairs. Stephanie was furious that her late father had given his share of TNA to DX, even though her mother told her that it wasn't Shawn that killed her father, it was the Kliq. Stephanie didn't want to hear it though, as far as she was concerned anyone sympathetic to Shawn was an enemy to her father and when Hunter came over from Italy she was going to tell him exactly how much she hated the sugary side of DX, Shawn Michaels.

"Hunter," Shane said opening the door with reddened tear-stained eyes and Hunter's face crumbled at the sight of Vince's only son.

"I'm so sorry Shane-O," Hunter said and the two men embraced tearfully on the doorstep. A moment passed and they separated.

"I'm so glad you're here, please you gotta talk to Stephanie. She thinks that Shawn killed dad," Shane said and Hunter embraced Linda who was also happy to see him believing that he was one of the few people her daughter would listen to. What Shane and Linda didn't know was that Hunter agreed with Stephanie.

"So do I," Hunter said to Linda and Shane's surprise. "For the first time in my life I agree with my ex-wife. Shawn killed Vince,"

"No," Linda said shaking her head. "It was the Kliq; Shawn wasn't even here last night,"

"He didn't have to be, he's the nucleus, the light that Kevin, Sean and Scott are drawn to. All he had to do was tell them to do it, trust me Linda I know what that man is capable of when he's off his rocker. He killed Vince," Hunter said.

"No Hunter he didn't, Dwayne's got the whole thing on his tablet PC. Shawn didn't kill Vince, he's innocent!" Linda insisted.

"Innocent?" came the shaky voice of Stephanie McMahon who was standing at the top of the staircase leading to the lower part of the house and Hunter's heart dropped into his shoes at the sight of her. Her hair was disheveled and her face was like a waterfall, she had obviously been crying for a long time.

"Stephanie I'm so sorry you lost your father because of Shawn," Hunter said. "You were right all along and I was wrong, is there anything you need from me?"

Linda gasped and turned to Shane as Hunter tried to console Stephanie, "I can't believe Hunter's turned on Shawn, the man wasn't even here how could he possibly be responsible for my husband's death?" she said to Shane.

"You're forgetting how close Stephanie and Hunter were when they were married mom; Hunter's just being supportive. He doesn't think Shawn killed Vince; he's just trying to make Stephanie feel better. After she calms down we'll talk to her again," Shane said.

"You're right my daughter's just needs a little time to get over the shock of losing her father. It's been a rough year for her; she lost her job at DX Inc after being harassed by the Kliq, then the Kliq take over the company with Shawn leading the charge as the worst human being on the planet and now my beloved husband, your father and Stephanie's idol and anchor, is in Heaven with Rebecca, Owen and Eddie," Linda said.

"And Paul Bearer," Shane added.

"Right, all this and Hunter's new baby boy too. It's a lot for one woman to take, at least she's surrounded by people that care about her," Linda said and Shane smiled at his mother impressed at how well she was dealing with the loss of her husband.

"Mom I gotta tell you, I can't believe you're being so strong after the horror and violence that occurred in this house last night. I hope you're not just putting up a front for my sake," Shane said and Linda assured her son that she wasn't doing that.

"No Shane I'm distressed over what happened last night but I believe that the Kliq will be brought to justice and the untimely death of Vince McMahon will be avenged by the Almighty Himself. Until then let me enjoy your return and my grandchildren's company," Linda said.

"Come over here kids," Shane called to his children who were very upset but Linda comforted them with stories about Heaven and how one day, they would all see Vince McMahon again. However, for Stephanie McMahon that was too far down the line, she wanted vengeance and she wanted it now. It would have to wait until after the funeral which was scheduled for the coming weekend, in the meantime Dixie Carter had arranged a special tribute to Vince McMahon on Thursday Night Impact, a tribute led by New York's Finest that the whole world would be watching. It would be the perfect opportunity for Hunter to make the announcement he had been dying to make since he left Rome and it would change the landscape of the wrestling industry in an irreversible way.

The Montenegros, San Antonio, TX

Tristen Nash had left to go and see his mother who was with Joanie in Florida. Everyone in the wrestling world was getting ready for Vince McMahon's funeral on Saturday; his death was still sending shockwaves around the business. ATM confirmed to the wrestlers that Vince McMahon's death was legit and it wasn't a work this time; Vince had faked his death before but this was no stunt.

"I hope you didn't think I was kidding when I told you to get your funeral clothes ready," Trish said to the Best in the World wrestlers who were at the Montenegros along with the ARK Angels of DX, Rebecca Michelle, RJ and Romeo. The children were dealing with the loss quite well, it was the adults that weren't coping very well. Faces were like stone and there was nothing but silence at the Montys; while everyone was glad Brie Danner, Annabel and Brandon were okay now, there was still some suspicion of the Irresistible faction. Even though Shawn had been delivered from the devil controlling him by his daughter Rebecca Michelle, he was still hanging around with the former Irresistible members and seeing them all together made BTW nervous.

"YARGH!" AJ Lee cried hiding behind Jay Lethal who looked at the American Hottie confused.

"What's the matter AJ?" he asked his ex-girlfriend who was trembling.

"I thought Shawn was going to bite me and make me part of Irresistible," AJ said and Shawn frowned at her.

"You're not even married, even if I was interested I wouldn't want you in my group. You're just a girl AJ," Shawn said jokingly. "Why don't you stick to guys your own age?"

"You mean like Charlene McKenzie?" Naomi the Funkadactyl said and she laughed with Camron and the other BTW Pinups.

"Well I guess I deserved that. Seriously though I'm not nor have I ever been interested in being with anyone but my wife. They don't get much better than Big Red," Shawn said and Amy blushed.

"Aw shucks," Daniel Bryan said and Kane frowned at him. "Why do you call her Big Red?"

"Because her hair is big and red, what are you blind or something?" Trish replied bluntly.

"You know I'm not blind Trish," Daniel Bryan retorted. "There could have been another reason, like the fact that she used to be engaged to Kane who is the "Big Red" Monster,"

"That was fake I wasn't really engaged to Kane," Amy said. "Kane and I are just friends right?"

"That's what I said to the Rock, it wasn't long before we started dating. Oops, did I just say that out loud? Sorry I just got the People's Champ on my mind; he's a whole lotta man. Get him while you still can ladies," Trish said to the BTW Pinups and the Funkadactyls, Rosa Mendes, Layla, Kaitlyn and AJ started to fight over who of them should get a date with the Brahma Bull.

"Excuse me are you trying to get a divorce? I'm standing right here and you're salivating over Dwayne!" Randy Orton said.

"Now let's talk about saliva for a second because I remember you putting your mouth on my best friend on live TV last week and I was standing right there watching the whole thing. Can I get an apology babe?" Trish said and Randy sighed.

"You're right I'm sorry, Tristen said it was a good idea though. The ratings went through the roof," Randy said.

"They always do when I'm on TV," Amy said. "That still doesn't make it right,"

"Okay I was wrong but so was Shawn and in this case two wrongs do make a right," Randy said and he walked off leaving Shawn feeling very uncomfortable.

"You okay Shawn?" Cameron asked his father and Shawn shook his head.

"No son I'm not, I know a lot of people are still mad at me for how I let the Kliq use and abuse me for financial gain but I don't think Randy's got my best interests at heart," Shawn said.

"Well you did beat up his wife, not to mention three other Divas and your own kids. Don't you think expecting him to forgive you so soon is asking a bit much?" Melina said. "There's a lot of people who feel the same way that Randy does, some people want you dead and if it wasn't for your family and us you would be,"

Shawn gulped he knew he was a marked man but it was quite disturbing to know that it was the people so close to him who were gunning for him.

"Randy's cut up about what happened because he feels like you betrayed him and the WWE locker room when you joined up with the Kliq. You were his best man; in fact you were the inspiration for him to become a Christian. Imagine how hard it must be for him to even be in the same room with you anymore. It was like you turned into the devil himself and I think Randy doesn't even remember the old you anymore Shawn," John Morrison said.

"So what should I do to make it up to him?" Shawn said.

"Spend time with him like you used to before all this madness with the Kliq took over all of our lives. Deep down inside Randy still respects you but on the surface the man is one step away from dropping you with an RKO or a punt to the skull," John Morrison said and Trish squeezed Shawn's shoulders with a smile that made Amy and Melina cry. They were amazed at her ability to make problems go away with just a smile.

"I'll tell you a secret about Randy: he's fragile," Trish said. "He breaks easy; you have to handle him with care. You used to be good at that Shawn; people loved and respected you for your friendship and tenderness towards everyone. If you can bring those good memories Randy has of you to the surface, all your fears about him lashing out at you will disappear, just like that,"

Amy listened as Trish gave Shawn sound advice but for the first time she questioned her best friend's counsel. To Amy Randy wasn't fragile, he was tough and dominating, she could tell by the way he kissed. There was a dark side to Randy that Trish didn't know but Amy knew it. When they were in Rated RKO with Edge she saw Randy do things that even Shawn wouldn't do at his worst. If that was the Randy Orton Trish wanted her husband to befriend, her husband was in serious danger.

"Why don't we speak to Randy together Shawn? I'd feel better if you two weren't alone together," Amy said.

"I would love to have you by my side when I talk to Randy, you're a great distraction," Shawn said and he looked at his watch. "Wow is that the time already? Guess we should all be getting outta here and letting the Montenegros' have the house back to themselves being that they've been terrorized for the last few weeks, by me." Shawn turned to Brie, Annabel and Brandon, "I'm really sorry for what I did to you, will you ever forgive me?" he asked them sincerely.

"Of course we will Shawn, we knew that wasn't you. Don't worry about us, worry about the Viper and New York's Finest. They're gonna be coming after you with everything they've got so be prepared," Brie Danner said. "I talked to Maria, Batista is not happy that you're still alive,"

"And neither is Stephanie but we'll deal with them, won't we?" Trish said to Amy and Melina.

"We sure will, won't we guys?" Amy said to the ARK Angels of DX who nodded.

"We sure will, won't we guys?" the ARK Angels of DX said to Rebecca, RJ Orton and Romeo.

"I can't help you Uncle Shawn, my dad means business and he is going to kick your ass," RJ Orton said and Trish looked at her son in shock.

"RJ, you take that back right now!" she said to her son firmly but RJ stood stone-faced refusing to take back his comment.

"You didn't listen to me when this whole thing started mom and you're still not listening to me now. I told you putting dad in the middle of this was going to backfire and it will. I'm sorry Uncle Shawn but you are not forgiven and you can take your apology and go stick it right up your Irresistible ass!" RJ said and he stormed off to be with his father while Remi and Romeo stared at each other.

"He doesn't speak for us, we're on your side daddy and we will be now and forever," Remi said and Romeo nodded.

"RJ's best friends with Marion Cena, he can't really abandon Marry after what you did to Aunt Mickie," Romeo said and Shawn sighed.

"No I don't suppose he can. I better make it up to your family Trish and quick. I don't want Randy and RJ to hate me, I just hope it's not too late," Shawn said and he squeezed Amy's hand lovingly needing her strength. "Let's go talk to The King's Oracle and the junior prophet, together,"

"I'm with you sexy boy, now and forever just like Remi said," Amy said stroking Shawn's hair with infinite adoration and love.

Trish watched admiringly and Melina and Johnny looked at Remi and Romeo, "Why don't you guys go with them?" Melina said.

"Okay," Remi and Romeo said and the four of them went to talk to the Orton men while Trish and Melina turned their attention to BTW.

"I want you all to be prepared, after Vince's funeral things are going to get real ugly in the wrestling business. People you thought were level-headed and sane are about to lose their natural minds. If you thought Shawn went crazy, wait and see what happens next week. Consider this a Divine heads up, pray hard and love without reason. Stuff is going to start falling into place but it might take a while for all of you to see the big picture. Just trust that God has this whole thing wrapped up in His gigantic, enormous Hands and ATM and the ARK Angels of DX are here to protect you," Trish said and the BTW locker room nodded.

"We appreciate the love Trish, you really are the greatest woman in the business," Kofi Kingston said.

"No I'm one of three," Trish said hugging Melina. "Let's all pray for the McMahon family and then have lunch before we all go our separate ways until we all meet up again and head to New York for the funeral this weekend,"

Everyone prayed together, mostly for peace; given what Trish prophesized, they were going to have to be prepared for the worst, even though they had already seen the worst, things were going to get even worse before they got better.

Vince McMahon's Funeral, New York City, NY at 11am

In gratitude for the ARK Angels of DX getting them a date with the Calloways, the Damsels of Destruction commissioned the Pope to perform Vince McMahon's funeral which was televised before a global audience and millions of people poured into NYC to say goodbye to everyone's favorite wrestling mogul. The Pope didn't know much about wrestling but he was honored to be invited to perform Vince's going home ceremony because of ATM, most of all Amy Dumas Michaels. Since they came to Rome, ATM had created quite an impression on the Pontiff and he cancelled every date in his Papal diary just to be in the same room as the Anointed one and her sisters in Christ. Amy took it as a compliment but Shawn thought it was inappropriate.

"He's supposed to be a man of the cloth, why is he so interested in you all of a sudden? This is totally inappropriate babe," Shawn said to his wife and he was about to add more words to his rant which Amy politely ignored when Hunter and Stephanie stepped into the church with the McMahon-Hardy family. Joanie was there too along with Tamara and Tristen Nash and Shawn got up and walked over to them all. He would have made it to them if New York's Finest didn't barricade themselves in front of the McMahon-Helmsley-Hardy family, keeping Shawn at bay.

"What are you doing I just wanted to say hello?" Shawn said to Batista and Ric Flair.

"It would be in your best interests to stay away from us," Stephanie said to Shawn and HBK looked over at Hunter who averted his eyes and didn't make eye contact with him.

"Still got your balls in Steph's purse I see Hunter, that thing must be pretty hard to carry around since it's got so much of your guts inside it. So what you're not even gonna talk to me Hunter? I didn't kill Vince you know that don't you? This was not my fault I was double-crossed, I had nothing to do with Vince losing his life," Shawn said.

"You had everything to do with it, you and your demented brain. You maybe the Heartbreak Kid to millions of people all around the world Shawn, but as far as I'm concerned you're nothing more than a low-class loser now get out of my face," Stephanie said scornfully and Shawn stepped back keeping his eyes on Hunter the whole time and he sat down next to the ARK Angels of DX and leaned over to LC.

"Your dad is such a goof, this is the best rib I think he's ever pulled off!" he said and LC giggled; she knew exactly what Shawn meant, her sister Carla wasn't aware that anything funny was happening right now though and she chastised them both.

"This is a funeral guys this isn't the time to be laughing," Carla said and she noticed Cameron and Cheyenne were giggling too, "Guys this is highly inappropriate why are you all laughing?"

"Because Stephanie thinks my dad's mad at Shawn but he's not, he's just pretending he is so she doesn't figure it out," LC said and Carla frowned.

"So she doesn't figure what out?" Carla said but before LC could tell her more the Pope arrived at the pulpit and everyone stood to their feet.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to a well loved and highly successful man known to his family as dad, husband and patriarch and to others simply as Vinnie Mac. Vincent Kennedy McMahon was a colorful, daring and excellent communicator. He told the world great stories and invented new characters out of thin air for years without growing tired or weary with the grind of the hard and taxing industry of professional wrestling. One of the characters he created was Shawn Michaels, a man that has been in the eye of controversy his whole wrestling career. Although portrayed as a villain on TV, Shawn Michaels is anything but a villain. He is a proud father of three and a Christian man who loves Jesus Christ. Shawn Michaels is also married to the most beautiful woman in the world. You may have seen her face on billboards all over Times Square, her name is Amy Dumas but to me she is an angel on earth. Stand up Mrs. Michaels and let the people see one of God's most beautiful creations in all her glory," the Pope said and Amy stood up and waved to everyone and Shawn looked at the Pope in utter shock.

"Excuse me; we're supposed to be saying goodbye to my father. Nobody cares about the Michaels family, you're not doing a very good job you know that?" Stephanie said to the Pope. "Can you please get back onto my father and forget about those people?" she said pointing to the Michaels and ARK Angels of DX.

"I thought it was understood that I talk about Shawn Michaels, I had my speech approved by a Mr. Hunter Hurst Helmsley this morning, is he not the new owner of your father's wrestling company along with Shawn Michaels of Degeneration X?" the Pope asked Stephanie and the Billion Dollar Princess gawked at Hunter who was now giggling along with Shawn.

"I'm sorry Stephanie I just couldn't resist ribbing Vince at his own funeral, it's what the old man would have wanted. He knew I would make a joke out of his last day on earth. I don't blame Shawn at all for what happened I was just trying to make you feel better about losing your old man. Shawn's my best friend I love the guy like my own brother and I know you do too. So I asked the Pope to talk about him because that's what Vince would have wanted, that's why he left Shawn two thirds of TNA along with yours truly. Laughter is the best medicine and soon when you forget the misery the Kliq has put us all through and remember that Vince created DX in the first place, you'll laugh too," Hunter said and everyone stood up and applauded DX much to Stephanie and New York's Finest horror.

"This is a travesty of justice; you deserve the death penalty for what you did to my father, not to mention what you did to Trish, Angelina, Velvet, Brie and Mickie. Now get out of my father's funeral I don't wanna see you ever again!" Stephanie barked at Shawn and Amy got Indignant and stood to her feet in front of Shawn.

"I know you're mad about what happened to Vince but as you have been told repeatedly by your own family Stephanie, including Jeff, Shawn did not kill your father. If anyone's ruining this funeral it's you, not Shawn. Now I think we should all calm down and let's say goodbye to the best mogul our business has ever known with joy and thanksgiving that we ever knew the man, is that okay with you Steph?" Amy asked Stephanie and the McMahon heiress broke down into a million tears and Shawn comforted her along with Hunter while Amy stepped back and let her mourn in peace.

"Daddy!" Stephanie cried out deliriously and the McMahons, Hardys and Helmsleys cried right along with her, as did all the wrestlers in attendance. Stephanie poured out all her grief and the Pope called her over to him. DX took Stephanie up to the Pontiff and he pronounced a blessing on her. After awhile Stephanie became mute and her face turned grey, she was deeply grieved and in torment but nobody expected anything less. Stephanie loved Vince very much.

"Is my sister going to be okay Father?" Shane asked the Pope.

"Yes my son she will be after all she's in good care," the Pope replied and he smiled at Amy much to Shawn's embarrassment.

"Are you trying to intimidate me Il Papa?" Shawn said and he strutted over to the Pontiff like a cowboy in a Clint Eastwood movie.

"I'm simply reveling in the splendor of my Lord's work. As the head of the Roman Catholic Church I don't get to see many beautiful women, surely you can forgive an old man for looking," the Pope said and he waved at Amy and Big Red waved back.

"Quit waving at my wife," Shawn said jealously and his hair started to flare up in hot golden locks. The Pope had activated his Righteous Indignation which had been given back to him by God.

"Step off my pulpit," the Pope replied and Shawn was offended.

"Nobody tells Shawn Michaels what to do," Shawn replied.

"Step back or I'll have you thrown out of the service, everyone backs down to the Pope," the Pope said.

"Not everyone your eminence, Shawn Michaels backs down for absolutely nobody and that includes you," Shawn said. "Now quit eye-balling my wife or I'm going to kick your teeth down your throat,"

"Shawn calm down he's just being nice," Amy said.

"No he's not he's being vulgar and disgusting and you deserve to be treated with more respect by a so-called man of God," Shawn said and the Pope laughed much to Shawn confusion.

"Is this another rib?" Amy asked Shawn.

"No he's laughing at you babe," Shawn said. "What's so funny?" he asked the Pope.

"Well you just said your wife deserves more respect from me, I find that hilarious because your wife is nothing but a whore saved by the grace of God. Whores deserve nothing but contempt but because she's so beautiful I would easily give up my vow of celibacy for one night with, how you say…the Hardcore Slut," the Pope said and Shawn couldn't believe his ears.

"The Damsels of Destruction set us up!" LC said and she pulled out her crossbow and ran out of the church to find Tanya, Jamie and Melissa with Cheyenne while Cameron stayed put. The Damsels had pulled a fast one them and the Pope but he wasn't about to miss his father's greatest moment.

"Sweet Chin Music!" JR cried out standing to his feet as Shawn's foot connected with the Pontiff's jaw.

"Oh my God, Shawn just super-kicked the Pope!" Shane McMahon cried out as the Pope's unconscious body hit the church floor in front of the world who were watching live all around the world.

"Holy S***! Holy S***! Holy S***!" chant broke out all over the world and right there in New York City as people watched on the big screen in Times Square. "Sweet Chin Blasphemy!" was tweeted millions of times on smart phones and tablets and ATM and Cameron watched as Shawn was arrested and led out to the NYPD with paparazzi and fans mobbing him as he was taken away in handcuffs.

"HBK! HBK! HBK! HBK!" the fans chanted while the McMahon family looked at Hunter who shrugged.

"He'll be out on bail before church tomorrow," Hunter said calling his lawyer with a smile on his face and Jeff Hardy comforted Stephanie who was looking up at the ceiling of the church.

"What are you looking at Steph?" Jeff asked his wife.

"I'm waiting for the meteor to strike us all down. Shawn Michaels just super-kicked the most powerful church leader in the world on global television and my dad wasn't here to even here to see it," Stephanie said and Jeff comforted his wife while Shane and Linda discussed what happened with each other.

"That was the best funeral service ever, it was right up Vince's alley," Linda said and she kissed Vince's coffin. "Goodbye my love, we'll try to keep the business going without you,"

As everyone filed out of the most controversial funeral in New York history and headed to the site of Vince McMahon's burial, Tristen and Tamara Nash took a step in the opposite direction to avoid the crowds that were descending on the cemetery in droves. Kevin Nash was waiting for them when they got there and he snatched them both along with Joanie and drove off in his New World Order truck. Seconds later Hunter got a cryptic message telling him Joanie had been kidnapped and that if he didn't join the Kliq, he was going to lose both Joanie and his son.

"Don't worry we'll get them back come with us," Melina said to Hunter. "Come on Trish grab Randy and let's go!"

"I don't know where Randy is," Trish said. "How could I not know where my husband is, I'm the Truth: Trish Orton!"

"Forget about Orton let's get my wife back!" Hunter said and Trish and Melina took him to where Joanie and the Nashes were while Randy Orton stayed out of sight.

"Be ready I'm gonna give you the signal and there will be severe consequences if you guys hesitate," Randy said to Edge and CM Punk on his cell-phone.

"Don't worry Randy we know what we're doing," CM Punk said from Alannah Pirelli's gangster limo.

"Remember, shoot to kill," Randy said. "I'll hand Shawn over to you on a silver platter, minus his Irresistible little head,"

"Dad come on everyone's going after the Kliq we have to find them before they hurt Aunt Joanie," RJ said finding his father with Rebecca Michelle and Romeo.

"Don't worry son Joanie will be fine," Randy reassured his son. "It's the other side of DX that you should be worried about,"

Rebecca Michelle didn't like the sound of that and she took Romeo by the hand. "Follow me, I think my dad's in trouble and not because of what he did to the Pope," she said and Romeo nodded with a smile.

"I'd go to the ends of the earth for you," he said romantically and Remi smiled at her Californian Casanova and the two headed off to the NYPD while the rest of the world said goodbye to the man whose death reunited DX who would soon bring about the fall of the Kliq they once belonged to.

_The Angelic Dynasty of DX will continue in __**The Fall of the Kliq.**_


End file.
